


Star-born

by Kitchenator



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astaria was born as a noble in Windhelm, but now all she wants to do is fight for Ulfric Stormcloak. So, throwing herself into the chaos she quickly learns that she may not have been prepared for all the consequences her journey would lead her on. Based on Alternate Start-Live Another Life mod. Will follow basic civil war and main quest lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Astaria

“If you do this, you will never be allowed back into this house again!”

 

Astaria stopped at the front door, long black hair tied up in a loose braid, two smaller braids intertwining within it from the side of her head.  Slowly, she faces her father, dark amber eyes staring at him, filled with sorrow.

 

“I am sorry you feel that way father, but I will not sit here and be a whim to your callings, nor will I watch as my homeland burns.”  She says calmly.

 

Her mother is standing behind her father.  She was the only one that ever understood.

 

Her father was outraged.  “After everything we have given you, you are going to throw it away by joining a half fought cause!  For what!?  A life where you want even make it till your twenty-four?!”

 

“I am more than capable of defending myself father,” Astaria says crisply.  “Just because you never approved of my lessons.”

 

He snarled, clenching his fists.  “You know nothing of what is out there Astaria.”

 

“Nor will I if I do not go out on my own.”  She snapped.  “I do not care if you don’t like my decision, but this is _my_ decision and you cannot stop me.”

 

Her father goes to rush forward, but her mother grabs his arm.  “Let her go.”

 

Astaria just nods in a final goodbye and steps out into the cold of Windhelm, her cloak wrapped loosely around her.  She knew she would be recognised, but it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that she was going to join Ulfric’s cause, no matter the cost to herself.  This is what she knew she had to do.

 

Several people greeted her as she walked to the Palace of the Kings and she simply nods in greeting, she had no time to get distracted, she’d put this off for too long already.  The Stormcloak’s at the door bowed slightly; after all she was a noble of the city, her father well known as a benefactor for the war, despite his reluctance to let her join it.

 

Inside the building was little relief from the cold and it had always been this way for as long as she could remember, everyone who turned up who wasn’t a Nord always complained about it, never to the hosts of course, but on the quiet with their neighbour or friend.

 

Astaria was short for a Nord, her noble ‘friends’ always reminded her of that.  They used to joke about how a Nord man would never properly be satisfied with such a short Nord woman, let alone want to be with one who is so unlike most others.  Black hair in itself was uncommon amongst Nord’s, but it was her eyes that really make her stand out.

 

The rest of her family all had clear blue eyes, like most other Nord’s, but she, according to her mother anyway, had been born with her amber eyes, causing her mother to always say that she was meant for great things, but this always sounded foolish to Astaria, she was just different but no less a Nord.

 

Pushing these thoughts away, Astaria now paused just before the throne, Ulfric and Galmar were in a heated discussion but she was too frustrated to listen properly, instead Jorleif, the steward, approached her.

 

“Lady Snow-born, to what do we owe the pleasure?”  He asked kindly.

  
Astaria visibly winced at the use of the title.  “I’ve come to join the Stormcloak’s.”

 

Jorleif clearly wasn’t expecting that answer as he stared at her, stunned, but this had now drawn the attention of Ulfric and Galmar.

 

“You are Ezen Snow-born’s daughter?”  Galmar asked and Astaria nods.  “Why would a noble woman want to fight?”

 

She forced down the words she wanted to spit out and instead spoke as calmly as she could.  “Just because I am a noble’s daughter does not give me any less reason to fight.”

 

Galmar raises an eyebrow at her.  “Do you even know how to use a sword?”

 

Astaria couldn’t help but scowl at this, her hand resting on the steel sword at her belt.  “Had my father had his way, no, I’d just be another noble’s daughter vying for the attention of the highest bidder, but thanks to my mother, she made sure that I wasn’t defenceless.”

 

The three men stared at her, Jorleif looking increasingly uncomfortable.

 

“Does your father know you are here Lady Snow-born?”  He asked.

 

She couldn’t but roll her eyes this time.  “Of course.  Does he agree?  No, but I do not care, I am old enough to make my own choices, his acceptance is his own problem.  Also, if you wouldn’t mind, stop calling me Lady Snow-born, that is my mother.  I’m pretty sure by now my father will have nothing to do with me, let alone allow his name to be attached to mine.”  Her impatience for the situation was growing, so she looked at Ulfric, whose storm coloured eyes were watching her closely.

 

Ulfric examines the small woman in front of him, he had seen her before as the noble’s often tried to get their hands in more pies, bringing their daughters along in case another noble, or in most cases, Ulfric himself, got an eye for them, but he had never talked to her.  He could see the fire burning in her heart and it amused him.

 

“Would this affect your father’s outlook of the war?”  He asked simply.

 

Astaria had already been expecting this question.  “Once he has calmed down and had time to think it over, no, I don’t believe it will.”

 

But this clearly made Galmar uncomfortable.  “Ezen Snow-born is an important backing to this war, the last thing we want to do is insult him.”

 

“Whether you take me or not, I will fight in this war.  I will tail the Stormcloak’s around if I have to.”

 

This earned a chuckle from Ulfric, surprising both Galmar and Jorleif.  “You deny her the right to fight Galmar?  She’s got more balls than most of the other’s that come to us.”

 

Astaria felt herself blush.

 

“Ulfric, we cannot risk losing the Snow-born’s funding-” Jorleif started.

 

Ulfric waved an impatient hand.  “I will deal with Ezen Snow-born if I have to, but we cannot deny the right to those that wish to fight for our cause.”

 

Galmar looked unconvinced though.  “Shouldn’t we at least see if she can fight?  We don’t have time to be training rookies Ulfric.”

 

“I assure you, I can fight.”

 

“Yes but your actions will tell us otherwise girl.”  Galmar growled as Ulfric shrugs, indifferent to the idea.  Galmar looks down the hall to a young blonde Nord standing at the doors.  “Ralof!  Come here a minute.”

 

Ralof hurried down the hall, his blue eyes attentive, he casts a curious glance at Astaria before facing Galmar.  “Yes sir?”

 

“How would you feel about testing the Unblooded here out?”

 

Ralof stared at Astaria.  “She’s a bit small for a warrior sir.”

 

Astaria couldn’t take it anymore, she unclipped her cloak and let it drop, drawing her sword in the process, holding it confidently at the ready.  “Come on then.”

 

The four men stared at her and Ralof’s mouth twitched.  “You can’t be serious?  You’d be better off at home in front of a fire learning to cook.”

 

Astaria’s eyes flashing were the only warning Ralof got, in a matter of seconds he was swept off his feet, Astaria’s boot on his chest and her sword at his throat. 

 

She stood there with a smirk.  “Would you like to say that again?”

 

Galmar, Jorleif and Ralof were stunned; the only one who gave no indication was Ulfric, who just watched the small warrior intently.  He could tell by the way she had moved she had not been trained by a warrior; her intent hadn’t been to hack her opponent down but to exploit his weaknesses, in Ralof’s case, his height and doubt of her.

 

“You’re quick girl.”  Galmar grumbled.  “I’ll give you that.  How about letting the lad up?”

 

Astaria stepped away quickly and held out her hand to help Ralof, who accepted it, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  He half bowed and quickly returned to his post by the door.

 

Astaria sheathed her sword.  “Now, is that all the proof you need?”  Again, she looked at Ulfric, she was tired of these games and he was the one that would have final say.

 

Ulfric eyed her carefully, being a noble, especially being born to Ezen Snow-born, she would know more than her fair share of politics, which meant that she would have a quickness with words and how to use, combined with her fighting style…something was strange about it and he was half tempted to say no, but that fire burning in her, he needed more men like that and he couldn’t turn down the chance.

 

“Of course,” his deep voice grumbled.  “As long as Galmar is convinced?”

 

Galmar shook his head, rubbing his neck.  “Well, alright.  She may be able to wield a sword, but she’s still a noble, and nobles prove little worth except for boot licking.”

 

Astaria snorts, picking up her cloak.  “I have no intention of licking anyone’s boots, that I can assure you, if they are that unlucky to find me that close, they will more likely find my sword at their throat.”

 

This earned a small smile from the old bear.  “They’re still just words girl, said until proven otherwise.”  He looks at Ulfric, who gives a nod.  “Come on then, let’s get you a uniform and sworn in.”


	2. Dragon

“I do swear my blood and honour to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond, even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!”

Galmar stared at her, disbelievingly. “You know the oath by heart?”

Astaria grinned. “Of course. I told you I was determined to join. Knowing the oath was going to be something else I used if you said no.”

The grizzled man just blinked and shook his head. “You’re something else girl, I’ll give you that.” He looked her over in the Stormcloak armour, it was slightly too big on her. “We’ll have to get some of it modified for you later, usually our soldiers are a lot taller than you.”

She bristled and he noticed with a low chuckle.

“Don’t worry girl, I’m not judging you by your height.”

Astaria snorted, folding her arms across her chest and bringing herself up as tall as possible. “I would hope not, I did beat your man after all.”

“You may have beat my man, but don’t see it as an implication of being able to beat me. I wouldn’t even try it.”

The two stared at each other, still sizing them up.

“Come on girl,” Galmar finally grunted. “Let’s go find you something to do.”

Half an hour later, Astaria found herself on patrol with a very disgruntled looking Ralof.

She smirked at him as he glances at her and goes to say something for the umpteenth time but goes red and turns away.

Rolling her eyes, she finally says. “I don’t bite you know.”

He stops, they were patrolling just outside of Windhelm in the forest, making sure that there was no suspicious activities going on.

“I know that.” He said hotly. “I just-”

“You’re embarrassed.” She said with a friendly smile. “I get it and I’m sorry.” She holds her hand. “I don’t want to start this in bad blood.”

He looks at her in shock and smiles. “Here I was thinking that you were just another arrogant noble.”

They shake.

“I’m not going to take offense to that because I know what they are like.” She gives a short laugh. “It’s the sad truth of having money. You feel entitled to everything.”

Ralof looks at her curiously as they start to walk again, the snow low but building with onset of winter.

“So why did you join?”

“I can’t have the same reason as everyone else?”

He looks at her in shock. “You really want to fight?”

Astaria nods, scanning the trees around them. “What? Because I’m a noble, I’m not allowed?”

“I- of course not, it’s just surprising. Most of us are small timers or rogues wanting to join the cause.” He looks thoughtful for a moment. “I can’t say I’ve seen anyone fight like you do before.”

“You obviously don’t know the people I do then.”

“Other noble’s fight like that?”

“Not really, but I wasn’t referring to nobles.” She gives another smirk as he stares at her.

“But-”

A roar rocks the air around them.

Ralof draws his weapon while Astaria crouches low, drawing hers.

“What in the name of Talos was that?” Ralof breathed looking around half terrified.

Astaria’s eyes went to the skies though, as if drawn. Blocked by the trees, she could see little, but they were near the edge of the woods. She moves forward, even as Ralof went to stop her.

She stayed on the defensive, an apprehensive Ralof following. At the edge of the woods, her eyes widened as she saw what was in the sky.

“Is that…a dragon?” Ralof asked, shaken.

Astaria’s eyes were locked on the magnificent beast. “I do believe it is.” Her eyes scanned the horizon, she could see a distant trial of smoke. “And looks like he’s been busy.”

“But what could this mean?” Ralof asked following her gaze.

“I don’t know.” She said and turned away. “But we need to tell Ulfric.”

Ralof did not argue.

 

The two arrived back in Windhelm running, other Stormcloaks looking at them worriedly. The practically burst into the Palace of the King’s, only stopping when they reached the throne to a very bewildered looking Jarl.

“Jarl…Ulfric…” Ralof gasped, holding his side. “Dragon…”

Ulfric frowned. “Dragon?”

Astaria was recovering quicker than Ralof. “It flew over us…on patrol. It came from the direction…of Helgen.”

Ulfric stared between the two, an unamused frown on his face. “Dragons are just legends.”

“Legends don’t burn down villages,” She growled. “And something was definitely burning.”

Ulfric’s steady gaze held hers and it seemed like a long moment that nothing was said.

“Alright, you two go investigate. But stay low, the Imperials may be looking into this too and you will not be in Stormcloak territory.” He gives a stern look between them. “And seeing as you will be in the region anyway.”

Ulfric steps down from his throne and for the first time in her life, despite her height, Astaria felt very small. Ulfric pulled the axe from his belt and handed it to Ralof.

“Give the Jarl of Whiterun my axe.”

Both Ralof and Astaria’s faces went grim.

“Yes sir.” Ralof said. “We will be back as soon as we can.”

“Go to Helgen first, one of you can head back and inform me what happened, the other can head to Whiterun. Just be careful, the Jarl is known for his temper.”

They both bowed and left.

They paused outside the main doors.

“We’ll travel light, it’ll be a lot quicker. Hope you’re up for this Unblooded.” He smiled.

“You just worry about keeping your feet this time.” She said back. “And I’ll worry about myself.”


	3. Helgen

Their trip to Helgen was quiet, only meeting a couple of wolves along the way. Ralof was surprised when Astaria apologised to them. He asked her why but she simply shrugged and moved on.

They had both agreed to stay together until they knew what was happening at Helgen. They could see it was definitely still burning now.

Ralof was nervous. “You don’t think it’s still around do you?”

“It was flying away when we saw it.” Astaria sounded more confident than she was. “Let’s just see why it would attack here.” She starts toward the city, Ralof hesitantly following.

“This is ridiculous,” He grunted. “I know fighting, not dragons.”

She doesn’t answer, keeping her feet moving forward.

There wasn’t much left of Helgen, a lot of rubbled buildings and fire licking away at the remnants. The dragon had hit it hard.

“By the nine…” Ralof breathed.

Astaria’s face was grim and they moved deeper into the ruin. There really was very little left, she doubted rebuilding was an option, even the keep looked like it would crumble.

“Should we go inside? See if anyone made it?”

The keep was dark, the torches having long burned out. Ralof couldn’t supress the shudder as they moved deeper inside, their way being lit by gaping holes in the walls.

It was empty and they soon found their way blocked by rubble.

“Is there no one left?” Ralof whispered more to himself, a note of sorrow in his voice.

They left and stood blinking in the sunlight, no further along than when they had started.

“Why here of all places?” Astaria asked. “Why would it-”

“Shhh.” Ralof held up his hand, listening.

Voices reached them, and Ralof, who was a lot taller, could see the figures in red approaching.

“Imperials.” He hissed and pushed Astaria back into the darkest space of the wall.

Normally Astaria would have protested, but she found herself unnecessarily tense. They listened.

“-dragon came out of nowhere.”

“We were all there, we all saw that.”

“Did the Stormcloaks escape?”

“We haven’t found all the bodies yet sir.”

Ralof and Astaria looked at each other, recognising the voice. That was General Tulius.

“Well keep searching. I’ll be damned if these Stormcloaks are going to get away because of some dragon.”

“Sir, you don’t think that this had something to do with them?”

“The dragon and Ulfric? I doubt it. The man may be powerful and have trained with the Greybeards, but being allied with a dragon is ridiculous. They are all meant to be dead.”

The men stopped not far from where Ralof and Astaria were hiding, neither daring to move.

“What a mess.” Tulius continued. “The Thalmor are not going to like this. Do a last search of the area, if you don’t find anyone we’ll assume they’ve escape. Meet back at camp and we’ll return to Solitude as soon as possible.”

They heard one walk away, the others waiting till he was gone.

“Yeah, right. We’ve searched how many times already?”

“Let’s make sure we at least look like we’re looking, camps not that far.”

The men laugh and move away. Astaria and Ralof relax slightly.

He looks down at her and grins. “You really are short.”

She shoved his chest as he laughed quietly.

“Keep laughing, just remember who left you flat on your arse.” She looks after the Imperials. “We should go. Ulfric will want to know that the dragon attacked the Imperials.”

“And that the Imperials were executing our men.” Ralof frowned. “This is all very odd. Why would the dragon attack the Imperials?”

Astaria shook her head and made sure the Imperials were gone before leading the way out. They were halfway down the path when Ralof stopped, frowning.

She looks at him, he was looking off the path.

“What is it?”

He hesitates. “A friend and I used to sneak into a cave under the keep, we used to try and see what was going on and steal food.” He continues to stare and Astaria could clearly see the indecision on his face.

“Let’s go take a look.”

He nods slowly. “Alright.” And heads towards the hidden cave.

The cave looked untouched by the effects of the dragon attack, at least until they got further in and saw some of the walls crumbling away.

“We shouldn’t linger.” Astaria says quietly as Ralof continues forward.

“I know, it’s just-” He stops dead before rushing over to a motionless figure dressed in red on the ground. “Hadvar!” He turns the unconscious man over.”

“You know him?” Astaria asks in surprise.

“We grew up in Riverwood together.” He looked heavily concerned even though his friend was on the other side. “Do you have any healing potions on you?”

Astaria dug around in the small the pouch on her hip and pulled out a small red vial, handing it to Ralof. Ralof took it and gently lifted Hadvar’s head, letting the potion run down his throat.

Slowly, Hadvar’s eyes opened. “Ralof?” He croaked. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you as usual it seems. What happened?”

Hadvar blinked weakly. “A dragon attacked. We were executing prisoners and it just flew in out of nowhere.” He frowned and stirred, trying to sit up. “Ralof you bastard! You can’t be here! You-”

Ralof places a firm hand on Hadvar’s shoulder. “Stop it Hadvar. We need to get you out of here before the place collapses.”

There was a rumble through the cave.

“Speaking of which.” Astaria said and rushes over to help Ralof pull Hadvar to his feet, they half dragged him out of the cave as there was a loud crash and dust surrounded them in the sunlight.

Breathing heavily, the three of them looked back, the cave surrounded by dust.

Hadvar pushed himself away from Ralof. “Well, thanks, but I need to get back-” He winced as he tries to move and only doesn’t collapse as Ralof grabs him.

“Hadvar you are in no condition to be going anyway.” Ralof frowns. “Look, we can take you to Riverwood-”

“No, they need to know-”

“Hadvar, if we take you to the Imperial camp they will capture us and kill us, naturally we can’t do that, so we are taking you to Riverwood whether you like it or not.” Ralof was stern, making it clear that Hadvar had no choice in the matter.

“Ralof, this is going to take a lot of time-”

He gives her a look and she shuts up. It was clear no one had a choice in the matter.

Letting silence falling over them, Ralof helped Hadvar along the road. Astaria followed, her sword drawn and her eyes constantly scanning the road. They passed where they could see Bleak Falls Barrow, neither man commenting on it but passing it nervous glances.

By the time they reached Riverwood, night was setting in. Ralof stopped just outside, hesitating.

“Stay here with him for a moment.” Ralof said, setting Hadvar down on the nearest rock. “I need to go ahead.”

Astaria blinked at him. “Ralof-”

But he’d moved on, leaving her with Hadvar.

“It’s a good thing I’m wounded,” he grunted. “Otherwise I would-”

“Would what? She snarled. “You think I’m defenceless? I’ve proved myself to get into this cause so don’t think I’ll hesitate to kill you Imperial.”

They glared at each other and turned to mutual silence of dislike.

Ralof’s footsteps quickly returned with another pair, an older man coming around the corner with him. He glares at Hadvar.

“You’re family’s currently out of town Hadvar, but we will take you in for old times sake.” He walks over with Ralof and they both hoist him up, an arm over each shoulder.

“Don’t expect any leniency Hod.” Hadvar growls.

“I would expect nothing from you.” Hod says.

They head in and go to a house at the back, a woman standing waiting with her eager son by her side. Ushering them in quietly, they get Hadvar seated and Ralof too collapses into the nearest chair.

Astaria stands there anxiously, Ralof notices.

“It’s alright Astaria, this is my sister Gerdur and her husband Hod. They will help in any way they can.”

“And him?” She nods at Hadvar, who was being forced to lie down by Hod.

Ralof sighs. “It will be fine, Hadvar owes me too much to turn us over.”

Gerdur looks between them with a worried frown. “Brother, I know you have been through a lot, but we are defenceless here, we need to ask Whiterun for aid.”

He nods. “One of us is heading there anyway, we can warn the Jarl at the same time.”

Astaria stared at the tiredness on Ralof’s face. “Give me the axe Ralof, I will go.”

Ralof looked at her. “Astaria, you can get back to Windhelm quicker than me-”

“Yes but you are in no condition to be continuing on now. I can be in Whiterun quickly and get an answer from the Jarl and probably meet you back here in time before you leave in the morning. You need to rest. I can get this done.”

They looked at each other. Ralof finally sighs and pulls Ulfric’s axe out of his belt.

He hands it to her. “Be careful and get a response as soon as you can.”

She nods, taking it. “I know how to deal with these people, remember?” She gives a small smile. “Any problems and I’ll let you know.” Without waiting again, Astaria heads back out into the night.


	4. Whiterun

The night air was crisp but it did nothing to settle Astaria’s nerves. She couldn’t place it, it was just a feeling deep in her chest, telling her that something was going to happen, something that would change things.

Shrugging it off, she hurried as fast as she dared so as she could still keep an eye on the road, her sword still drawn. This was technically neutral territory, but it wouldn’t stop Imperials attacking her on the road if they found her.

Astaria almost breathed a sigh of relief when Whiterun came into view, she knew that relative safety was in those walls, Stormcloak or not. Although, hopefully, she wouldn’t be staying long, it was still a small comfort.

As she approached the gates through the farms, she saw a small group taking down a giant. It crashed to the ground with a heavy thud before one of the men embedded his sword into it’s skull. She watched as much as she dared, it was no easy feat to take down a giant and she did not want to get on the wrong side of people that made it look so easy. She saw one of them look her way and increased her pace.

Reaching the gates, she hurriedly sheathed her sword. One of the guards approached, looking nervous and wary. It didn’t bode well.

“Halt. The city is closed with dragons about.”

Astaria swallowed, finding her voice. “I have a message for the Jarl of Whiterun from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm.”

For a moment, she thought that the guard would not let her in but he nods slowly. “Alright, but we’ll be watching you.”

Ignoring the continuous foreboding feeling in her chest, Astaria ignored his comment and entered the city. The streets were quiet, many having already called in for the night.

As she walked through the streets, she could feel herself being watched. The guards were all nervous. The news of the dragon had no doubt rattled everyone, Astaria being no exception, but she had a job to do and she was going to be damned if some dragon was going to stop her doing it.

She reached Dragonsreach and the guards let her inside without question. It was warm inside and she was glad to see that the Jarl was still up and in deep conversation with his advisor.

As Astaria approached, a Dunmer woman drew her sword and approached cautiously. Astaria found her own hand grasp the hilt of her sword, ready for trouble.

“What’ the meaning of this? The guards were specifically given orders to not let anyone in. Explain yourself.”

Astaria stood as tall as she could. “I have a message from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak for Jarl Balgruuf. I also bear news of the dragon attack on Helgen.”

The Dunmer woman stared at her for a moment, considering her words before nodding. “You better come right away.”

Jarl Balgruuf looked up as the Dunmer and Astaria approached him. “What’s this then?”

Astaria bowed politely. “I come with a message from Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak.”

Balgruuf frowns, his blue eyes watching her intently. “And?”

Astaria draws the axe from her belt and steps forward. “He asked me to deliver this axe to you.”

She felt the tension in the room increase and an eerie silence befall everyone, as if holding their breathes for the Jarl’s reaction.

Balgruuf stared at the axe in her hands. “Did he now?” He shakes his head and gives a quiet laugh. “The man is persistent, I’ll give him that.” He takes the axe and looks at her seriously. “But while dragons lurk on my borders, his answer will have to wait.”

Astaria bites the inside of her lip, holding back her response.

“You do realise he took a great a risk sending you here, especially alone.” He continued. “After all, this is ultimately a threat.”

“That would depend on how you look at it.” She couldn’t help herself this time. “It can also be an offer of alliance.”

He stares at her unblinkingly, before choosing to ignore her statement. “You also said that you had news of the dragon?”

Offended but not stupid, she swallowed her anger. “Yes. The dragon attacked Helgen and was last seen heading this way. I was asked by Gerdur of Riverwood for aid as they are defenceless if a dragon attacks.”

“So Irileth was right.” He looks at the Dunmer. “Irileth, get troops to Riverwood at once.”

The man standing on Balgruuf’s right started to protest.

“Enough!” Balgruuf said angrily. “I will not just sit by as a dragon attacks my cities and slaughters my people.” He looks at Irileth, who nods and hastily leaves.

His attention turns back to Astaria, who was trying her best not to look impatient.

“Seeing as you must wait for my response anyway, perhaps there is something that you can do for me.”

“Sir, I really think that such a decision-” She started.

“Unless you wish to serve the time in prison?”

Astaria snapped her mouth shut but did not bother to hold the look of fury back from her eyes. The nerve of it all.

The Jarl gave a small smirk and stood, heading towards a room on the side. Astaria followed, her hands clenched.

“Farengar, I believe I have found someone who can help with your dragon project.”

Astaria stared at the hooded Nord before her and could feel the small trickle of magic in the air. Balgruuf leaves her there and she silently curses the man while being left under the scrutiny of the hooded man in front of her.

“Hmm, yes, well, I could use someone to retrieve something for me, although whether someone like you would be up to the task is another-”

“Alright. Where am I going and what am I fetching?” Astaria snapped, knowing full well the meaning behind his words.

He raises an eyebrow. “Straight to the point eh? I like that. I need you to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, where, hopefully, you will find an ancient stone tablet. This tablet should provide us information on the dragons.”

Astaria gives a short huff of impatience before drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “Very well. I shall return when I have retrieved this stone tablet.”

She turns on her heel and walks out, Farengar tries to talk after her but she ignores him and welcomes the cool night air as it hits her face.

This was going to be no easy task.

Hurrying back to Riverwood, Astaria hoped that at least one of them would be awake in the house. She was going to have to give a message to Ralof that she was going to be delayed, she looked up at the barrow as she approached the town and swallowed.

She knocked on the door, slightly out of breath. To her relief, Gerdur answered.

“Astaria?” she asked quietly. “What are you doing back here?”

“I need you to pass a message to Ralof for me.” She whispered. “I’ve been delayed-”

There was movement inside and Ralof appeared behind his sister. “What’s wrong?”

“The Jarl is being difficult. He has refused to respond until this dragon problem is dealt with.” Astaria breathed deeply. “I’ve been enlisted to help them, lest I wind up in the gallows for bringing a threat. The sooner I deal with this the quicker I can get an answer out of him but I do not know how long this is going to take.”

Ralof looked outraged. “He can’t do that, this is practically calling for war!”

Astaria shook her head. “No. He cares for his people. He simply wants to deal with one problem at a time.” She frowns. “I don’t like the man, but he has that going for him.”

“And what exactly has he got you doing?” Ralof hissed angrily. Shutting the door so as those inside would not be disturbed. Gerdur looked just as angry.

Astaria licked her lips, suddenly remembering the looks of the two men earlier. “I need to go into Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve something that may or may not be there.”

They both stared at her.

“Astaria,” Ralof’s voice was deathly quiet. “That place is dangerous. He cannot expect you to walk in on your own-”

Astaria was shaking her head. “I must. I will move quicker on my own and, gods be with me, more quietly. Hopefully I can get through without too much trouble.”

“I won’t allow it. I can’t allow it. It’s-”

Astaria gave him a dark look. “You need to get back to Windhelm and report to Ulfric what we found at Helgen. The duty of reporting Balgruuf’s answer back has fallen to me, therefore I shoulder all responsibility that comes with it. Dangerous or not, I am still a soldier and must do my duty.”

“This is above and beyond your duty Astaria.” Gerdur says gently. “This is the Jarl using you.”

She nods. “I am aware.”

Ralof hesitates. “At least rest up the night. We have travelled a fair way, you-”

“No. This must be done now.” She looks at him. “I will be alright. You just have a safe trip back to Windhelm.” She starts to walk away.

“Astaria.” Ralof gently grabs her arm.

Astaria stops but does not look back.

He hesitates. “Just wait a moment.” He lets go of her arm and hurries back inside, Gerdur stares at her worriedly. He returns with a small pack and a bow and some arrows. “At least take these with you, the pack has some food, water and potions.”

He hands them to her and she takes them gratefully, slinging the pack over one shoulder and the arrows over the other. “Thankyou Ralof.”

“Stay safe Astaria.”


	5. Bleak Falls Barrow

There was certain skill that Astaria naturally had, and right now, she was glad she did. Her and her older brother had both been gifted with an ability to be almost silent, for Astaria, many said this was normal because she was so short, but her brother, a fully grown proper Nord, was almost seen as much as a freak of nature as she was.

It had been a long time since she had heard from her brother Gabriel. The ever charming Nord with blonde hair and blue eyes, he had been the attention of many of the other nobles daughters. But, like Astaria, the noble life and the control of their father, was not suited. He left five years ago to find his own way in the world and it had been a good year since she had heard from him.

Not that she was worried, it had taken him two years to write to her in the first place. He was successful in what he was doing and that was all she needed to know, not that she didn’t want to know more, but he said it was all she needed to know.

They had both discovered their ability to sneak fairly young, quickly noticing that their mother never heard them when they snuck into the kitchen for food, and when they learned that they both could do it, they got into all sorts of mischief with it.

Right now, Astaria was missing those days. She had managed to sneak past the bandits holding the small tower along the path to barrow, but now she was standing just back from the stairs leading up to it and she could clearly make out three more bandits guarding the top.

She would not be able to sneak past them.

Her tutor, who also had the ability to sneak, not through talent but sheer practice over years and years of stealing off the streets, hadn’t seen it necessary to train her any further in it. Impressed as he was, there was little jealousy there, and she was pretty sure that he just didn’t want her to become better than he was. As it was, she could almost sneak up on him unnoticed.

Growling, she dropped the pack and held her bow tightly, stretching out her shoulders. She wasn’t a natural archer, she could shoot, but it wasn’t her best quality. She had gotten pretty good at stationary targets, but these were moving men, patrolling back and forth. Astaria gritted her teeth and drew an arrow, knocking it on the string. Hopefully she could at least take two of them down before they reached her.

Pulling the bow back, she focused, watching the closer of the three. They stopped. She let the arrow fly.

Whack.

The bandit went down screaming as the arrow pierced his neck, alerting the other two. Astaria almost couldn’t believe her luck before returning her focus to the other two bandits, knocking another arrow and letting it fly.

This one missed.

Cursing, Astaria hurried, firing another arrow, the bandit in the lead, deflecting it with his shield. Astaria fought down the panic and had time to get one more shot off, just skimming their shoulder before he was upon her.

Astaria didn’t go for her sword though, she went for the two knives in her belt, both curved and both equally as viscous. A final gift from her tutor before they were forced to part ways.

She dodged out of the way from the heavy swing of the steel sword just in time, giving herself room to move. She ducked the second swing, the bandit furious, but this was her height at its advantage. She moved forward, fast, the two knives ducking under the shield and finding the gap beneath his armour.

The man gasped and staggered back, his guard dropped as he tried to clutch the wounds in his stomach and Astaria took the opportunity to slit his throat. He fell, gasping and gurgling for air now and she was would have finished him quickly went a loud clatter made her jump and look up.

The third bandit had a bow and arrow and was hurriedly going for a second shot.

She was glad that at least someone was a worse shot than she was.

Grabbing the dropped shield, Astaria used it to protect her body as she charged forward, two arrows clanging uselessly off the shield before she reached the bandit. They pulled out a knife but it was much too late. Astaria smashed the shield into them, taking them off her feet before her knife came in and finished the job.

Breathing deeply, Astaria dropped the shield. Blinking, she refused to look at the dead bodies. She sheathed her knives and hurried back to her things, picking them up and placing them back over her shoulders.

She took a moment, closing her eyes and getting her breathing steady again. The adrenaline rushing through her wasn’t helping her fear, nor was it helping her annoyance at herself.

Astaria had promised herself that she would learn to properly use a sword if she was going to join Ulfric’s cause, and this had meant not using her knives. She had been practising non-stop for months leading up to her ultimately joining, and while much improved, the sword still did not feel natural in her hands.

She winced. She knew Ulfric had noticed this. She could tell by the scrutinizing look he gave her after she had left Ralof flat on his back. Astaria hadn’t really used her sword, she had taken advantage of Ralof’s weakness, something that had been so trained into her she wasn’t sure if she could learn any other way.

Sighing, she shook her head. She didn’t have time for self-pity, she would have to deal with that later. Right now, all she had to think about was what lied ahead of her in the barrow.

Opening the heavy doors, Astaria slipped inside. Rummaging through her pack, she ate a mouthful of bread and placed the three health potions in her side bag before hiding the pack out of site. The less she went in with, the better.

Moving silently, she rounded a column and noticed two bandits talking. How they hadn’t noticed the door opening and closing was beyond her, but this gave her and advantage. Neither was moving.

Drawing the bow again, Astaria took out the male first, catching the female off guard, who just stopped and stared at his body for a second too long before Astaria’s second arrow found its mark.

She moved quickly, heading deeper into the barrow, her footfalls silent. She stopped in the darkness at the bottom of some stares, another bandit ahead of her. Astaria goes to draw her bow, but at that moment, the bandit pulled a lever and was pierced by darts shooting out of the wall. He fell with a horrible gurgle that made Astaria wince.

Approaching cautiously, she looked around the room. It was clear it was puzzle, high above the door was a snake and a whale, the middle piece missing, looking to the ground to her left, she saw another snake and three movable pillars with animals on them.

Rolling her eyes, she walked over and moved the three pillars to match the symbols above the door, snake, snake, whale, and returned to the lever and opened it. With a grating sound, the bars opened and Astaria entered.

Deeper and deeper she went, taking out several skeevers. One had managed to bite her ankle, barely breaking the skin, but she didn’t take any risks, dapping it with a health potion and drinking the rest. The last thing she needed was a disease weighing her down.

Part way down, she began to hear a voice, pausing, she noticed it was panicked and scared, but she still continued cautiously.

Coming to a large cobweb, she cut it out of the way, knowing what was probably coming. A Dunmer male was trapped in a web at the other end, he was the one crying for help. It took Astaria a second to realise what from when the giant spider crashed down from more webbing above. Had she any sense, she would have run screaming.

Drawing her sword however, she charges in and starts to hack away at the creature, quickly dodging its attacks, the last thing she wanted to do was to be poisoned by this thing. Although over relatively quickly, it felt like a long fight. The spider lay crumpled at her feet and she rested her hands on her knees drawing in long deep breaths.

“Get me down! Get me down!” The Dunmer was yelling at her.

“If you don’t shut up for a minute I’ll skewer you where you stand.” She growled threateningly. It probably wasn’t a bad idea anyway, he didn’t exactly look welcoming, but she wasn’t in the habit of killing men when they were at a disadvantage.

Having caught her breath, she walked over and cut him down.

He, however, laughed maniacally and said. “You think I’m going to share the treasure with you!? You’ll never catch me alive!” And took off into the tomb.

Astaria sighed and headed after him. Even with only basic knowledge of barrows and tombs, she knew that charging blindly ahead was always a bad idea.

Sure enough, she found him sprawled on the ground not much further into the tomb. He’d activated a trap of a spiked wall that had flung him backwards, killing him instantly.

It had also, much to Astaria’s despair, had awoken the Draugr.

She stood silently, trying to will herself forward, sword in hand as the Draugr patrolled. She’d never felt more terrified as the dead walked around, their eyes glowing. They were only meant to be legends, the dead patrolling the tombs around Skyrim. They were meant to be, well, dead.

Trouble was coming.

Astaria licked her lips. Her knowledge of the ancient legends wasn’t the best, she’d been focused on learning about other things, seemingly more important at the time. Now she wished she knew more about the legend.

Knowing that the longer she stood there, the less likely she was to continue, Astaria rushed forward, decapitating the first Draugr, the other three staring at her with blank eyes and charging forward.

She parried one blowing and sliced through it, it too collapsing on the ground. Darting forward, she dodged the pressure plate and ran far enough that she was out of range of the trap. Sure enough, one of the Draugr stepped on the plate, the spiked wall springing forward and giving them the same fate as the Dunmer.

Hesitantly, she walked back over to them, they didn’t really have anything special on the them, but a glint of gold did catch her eye on the Dunmer. She knelt down and pulled out a solid gold claw.

Her eyebrows raised, she looked it over. The claw had three symbols on it, a bear, a moth and an owl. She knew this obviously meant something, so she pocketed it.

Continuing, she was careful not to wake anymore of the Draugr, the things terrified her, not that she was going to admit it to anyone. However she eventually found her way blocked by three swinging blades.

Astaria stared at it. This hadn’t been in the job description. They were in a set rhythm and she knew that it was just a matter of timing. She watched, counting the times between the swings. Slowly she got closer until she could feel the air move past her as the blade swung.

One, two, swing, step. One, two, swing, step. One, two, swing, step.

She let out the breath she’d been holding. The blades now swinging behind her. She prayed that there were no more of those in here.

Three Draugr were in this room. She stepped up to the first silently and cut it down, alerting the other two. She stepped back, drawing her bow and aiming for the pot hanging from the under the walkway above. Timing it, she shot of the pot, causing it to drop and shatter, fire leaping up and engulfing the two Draugr.

Waiting patiently, the fire died, allowing her to continue.

She came to a room with a stream. Pulling the chain allowing her to continue quickly on. There was only one more Draugr along her path, which was quickly cut down and kicked over the walkway to the cavern below.

Then she entered a completely different room.

Astaria paused. There was a certain air about this room. She could see a door at the end, but there was something about this place that chilled her. She looked at the murals on the walls depicting ancient scenes of ancient battles. Shuddering, she slowly walks forward, taking in each one, feeling like she should know these scenes.

The door before her was solid, three rings with different animals placed above the lock. She looked at it before pulling out the claw and looking at the symbols again. Hoping that this was the right key for the right door, she turned the stone rings to match the claw and pushed the claw into the wall, turning it.

With the noise of stone against stone, the door slowly opened.

The air beyond was cool.

Astaria drew in a breath. The feeling had had in her chest now worsened and she walked slowly into the cave.

Bats swarmed around her and she could see a raised platform ahead with an ancient stone wall raising above it. Atop the stone wall was what was unmistakably the figure of a dragon. 

Astaria stared at it as she approached, suddenly aware of a low thrum echoing around the cave. If she wasn’t mistaken it felt like it was originating from the wall.

Walking up the steps, she noticed that several symbols in the wall were glowing and that was indeed where the noise was coming from. Shivering, she stared at them and the glow seemed to grow brighter, the word almost burning itself into her minds eye. Blinking back the light, it faded and Astaria was left slightly shaken, not understanding what had just happened.

A crack got her attention and she whirled around. A Draugr was rising from the tomb that she hadn’t even noticed. She could tell that this one was different from the rest, she could almost feel the power coming off it.

She leapt out of the way as it swung its great sword down, but before she could recover, it opened its mouth and let forth a shout.

“Fus!”

Astaria felt a wave hit her and she staggered back, almost losing her sword. Breathing hard, she regained her feet and ready her sword. The Draugr laughed.

It moved forward and Astaria felt her heart racing. Somewhere she knew that that shout should have done more, after all, she had heard of what Ulfric had done to the High King, but this was different, it didn’t seem to have as much an effect on her.

She leapt forward, swinging her sword in, the creature blocked, but the blow made it slip. Using it to her advantage, she rebounded and swung again, lower this time, aiming for its legs, again, it blocked but she pushed it further back.

With a cry of anger and fear Astaria made blow after blow. The creature opened its mouth to shout again but now she was ready, she rolled away as the shout echoed throughout the cave again, coming up behind it and knocking it down with a heavy hit of her blade.

On the ground, she made sure it stayed down with another heavy blow to its neck, its head rolling away.

Breathing heavily now, Astaria collapsed to her knees, her sword scattering to the floor. Her vision swayed before her and before she could stop it, she disappeared into darkness.


	6. Dragonborn

Astaria had awoken in a haze, it had taken her a long moment to figure out where she was and why she was there. When she did however, she made sure that she hurried out of there. She found the stone tablet in the tomb that the Draugr had been in and hurriedly picked it up, tying it to her in a makeshift sling and hurriedly making her way out of the tomb.

She found a hidden exit at the top of another set of stairs and found her way out. Blinking in the dazzling sunlight, she stared off the mountain she found herself. She’d obviously been passed out a while as it felt like almost midday. She found her way down carefully before figuring out which way she had to go.

Hurrying through Riverwood, she simply passed a wave to Gerdur, who looked at her stunned as she ran through the town. Astaria was tired but she knew that her mission was more important than resting at the moment, she had spent long enough passed out in the cave.

Running up the steps to Dragonsreach, taking two at a time, Astaria burst into the hall and over to Farengar’s room, almost slamming the tablet down on the table.

“Happy now?” She growled.

Farengar just looked at her. “I will admit, I did not expect you to return. It does seem like you are a cut above the rest.” He looks at the woman standing next to him, someone Astaria hadn’t even noticed. “Looks like we can find some answers after all.”

The woman just nodded, looking at Astaria with faint interest.

“Now, if you don’t mind, we need to look over this.” Farengar said, waving a hand at her to show she could go.

Astaria was about to talk back about how rude he was being when another voice got her attention.

“Farengar.”

Astaria turned to see Irileth running towards them, she stopped looking at Farengar. “Farnegar, come quickly, a dragon has spotted close by.” She gave a sideways glance at Astaria. “You better come too.”

Farengar was practically bouncing with excitement. “A dragon!? Where was it seen? What was it doing?”

“I don’t know, but come quickly.” She left the room, heading up the stairs to the right, Farengar following.

Astaria sighs, a sense of dread settling in her stomach, before following wearily up the stairs.

A guardsman was standing before Jarl Balgruuf, looking pale. Balgruuf nodded to Astaria before putting his full attention on the guard.

“Tell me what happened.”

“It came out of nowhere, it’s all but ruing the Western Watchtower. I don’t know where it’s gone, I ran as my life depended on it to report sir. Several remained behind, but-” he didn’t need to continue.

Balgruuf looked worried. “You’ve done well son, take some rest.” He turned to Irileth. “Take some of our best soldiers and get out there, find out what’s happened. No heroics Irileth.”

Irileth nods and heads off. Farengar looked at the Jarl.

“Jarl Balgruuf, I would much like to see this dragon up close. I-”

“No. I cannot afford to lose you. You will stay here. I trust that the mission you sent our friend here on was successful?”

Farengar looks disheartened. “Yes sir. I will start working on it straight away.”

“Good.” Balgruuf then turned his attention to Astaria. “There’s no time to stand on ceremony, I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon.”

Astaria felt her blood run cold. “I-what?”

“You have more experience than most. Plus, don’t you think it wise to also report of where dragons are attacking to Ulfric?”

She ground her teeth. He was using her loyalty against Ulfric against her.

“Does this mean you will have an answer when I return?”

“If you slay the dragon that is threatening my people.”

Astaria let out a slow breath and hurried after Irileth. She found her with six other guards at the main entrance.

The Dunmer stared at her. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

“So am I.” Astaria replies darkly.

They left the city together. It wasn’t far too the Western Watchtower, but they paused nearby to survey the damage done, much of the tower in ruins and burning, much like it had done in Helgen.

They moved closer, Irileth hurrying to the tower entrance, a guards stepping out, looking pale and terrified. They started talking, but Astaria wasn’t listening, her gaze had gone to the skies, something seeming to call her there, and far in the distance, she saw the dragon approaching.

“Kynareth save us, here he comes again!” The guardsman shouts.

A roar ripped through the air, but instead of fear, Astaria felt a thrill of challenge course through her and her adrenaline starting to burn. Drawing her bow, she took up position where she was covered by some of the fallen tower and waited.

The dragon swooped down, the guardsmen firing wildly at it. Astaria watched, almost entrance by the way it moved and glided through the air. Fire roared from its mouth, awfully close for comfort, but still she watched, it was unlike anything she had seen before.

“Get it down! Shoot it down!” Irileth was yelling.

Astaria blinked and somehow knew that she was going to be a critical element in this. She pulled her bow back and started to fire. Not entirely sure how she would hit something that moved so quickly, she took guesses on which way the dragon would move and surprisingly, her arrows found their mark.

It didn’t take long for the dragon to come crashing down, hoisting itself up onto its wing and roaring another jet of fire at some guards who were too close. Astaria stared at it, she was out of arrows, which meant that she was going to have to come in close.

Irileth was already doing this, shooting lightning from her fingertips into the dragon, distracting it while she steadily walked in closer and closer. Astaria, noticing that the dragon’s attention was on the Dunmer, rushed forward, swinging her sword which embedded itself deep into the dragon’s leg.

The dragon roared in pain as Astaria leapt back, turning its full attention on her.

It chuckled. “I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!” It charged, roaring flames at her.

Astaria was very glad in that moment she was quick on her feet, avoiding the flames and going in for another strike. The dragon roared again, trying to move around to get at, but again she was quicker and landed another blow, moving away just in time as it’s jaws come snapping down.

“Thuri du hin sil ko Sovngarde!” The dragon growled, snapping again.

Astaria’s head was buzzing, it felt like it was just her and the dragon now. She knew that those words meant something but she didn’t know what, it was as if the knowledge was just beyond her fingertips. She moved in again, ducking as the dragon snapped its jaws and swung hard into its leg.

This time, it managed to knock her away.

Landing heavily, the breath rushed out of her, but she was forced to launch herself behind the cover of some of the fallen tower as another shot of fire came her way. Leaning against the stone, she struggled to get her breath back and could hear the dragon approaching.

“You are brave. Bahlaan hokoron.” The dragon growled.

It was going to end now. One way or another.

Gripping her sword tightly, Astaria got to her feet and climbed on top of the rubble, bringing herself just higher than the dragon. It glared at her, preparing another shout of fire. Astaria didn’t think, using the extra height, she jumped onto the dragons head.

Confused by this, the dragon struggled, somehow Astaria held on, getting herself into a positon where she could bring her blade down.

Leaping away as the dragon yelled it’s final breath, Astaria was aware of two words it said.

“Dovahkiin? No!”

The dragon collapsed and an uneasy silence settled.

Astaria stared at the dragon, disbelieving of what she just did. The other guards and Irileth were approaching.

Suddenly, the dragon started to glow.

“Look out!” One of the guards called.

Astaria stepped back, but it was like the light was drawn to her. She recoiled as it seemed to curl around her and she felt something seeping into her body.

Clutching herself, she gasped and the word she saw in Bleak Falls Barrow suddenly made sense. Fus. The same word that the Draugr had shouted at her. She stared at the dragon, suddenly just left as a skeleton. What had just happened?

The guards reapproached. One of them looking at her pale face.

“I don’t believe it. You’re…you’re Dragonborn!”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You’re Dragonborn! You have to be. Long ago, in the very oldest of tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That’s what you did, isn’t it? Absorbed that dragon’s power?”

Astaria stared at the guard, suddenly more terrified than she had ever been in her life. If she was Dragonborn…then the consequences would be insurmountable, and she wasn’t entirely sure she was ready for that.

“I don’t know what happened to me.” She said weakly.

“There’s only one way to find out. Try to shout. According to legends, only the Dragonborn could shout without training, the way dragons do.”

She could feel panic rising in her throat. Shout? But she was just another Nord, she couldn’t just-

A burning fire in her chest told her otherwise. Not really knowing what she was doing, she turned away from the guards and saw the word again, burning clearly in her mind.

“Fus!”

Astaria stood their stunned as the wave of power left her mouth, sending a shockwave through the air. That…that had been a shout!

The guards were murmuring behind her and she slowly turned back. The guards were all discussing the Dragonborn and what she had just did. Irileth was the only one who looked impassive.

“I don’t know about the Dragonborn business, but I do know that we now know we can kill them.” She glared at Astaria. “Either way, Jarl Balgruuf will want to hear about this.”

Astaria nods and without really thinking, she starts to run back to Whiterun.

Dragonborn? It couldn’t be possible, and yet, the shout out of her mouth had been proof enough alone. She was Dragonborn and that meant a whole lot of trouble was now coming her way and she wasn’t looking forward to it one bit.

She knew nothing about shouting and dragons, let alone being the Dragonborn. She knew some of the legends but even then, it hadn’t been important. As she ran, the answer suddenly came to her. Ulfric. Ulfric would know what to do. He had trained to shout, he…he had to know.

Coming into Whiterun, the ground suddenly shook, Astaria had to grab the wall to steady herself and looked up at the sky.

“DOVAHKIIN!”

Many people looked around scared as the thundering shout died. Astaria became aware that her hands were shaking, brushing herself down, she headed up to Dragonsreach once more.

Entering, she could hear Balgruuf talking. “You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards…”

They all stared at Astaria as she approached, the Jarl leaning forward in his throne.

“So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?”

Astaria nods slowly. “Yes. We managed to kill it.”

“I knew I could count on Irileth, but-” he shifted nervously. “Surely something else happened? Something when the dragon died?”

Astaria was hesitant, she didn’t know whether to say anything or not. Finally, it was only because Irileth would return with a full report anyway, that she decided she might as well.

“It…It turns out I’m the Dragonborn.” She said, forcing herself to regain her composure and stand sure of herself.

The Jarl looked at the tall Nord standing next to him on guard before looking back at Astaria.

“And what do you know of the Dragonborn?”

“Enough to know that it was the Greybeards shout summoning me.” She said frowning. “I am a Nord, while my knowledge on the legend is rusty, I did grow up in Windhelm and know of the Greybeards and the throat of the world.”

Balgruuf slowly nods. “So you should. You should head up to High Hrothgar immediately, there is no refusing the summons of the Greybeards.”

Astaria was about to agree when she remembered the reason she was here in the first place.

She shook her head. “As much as I am aware of this Jarl Balgruuf, I still have a mission to attend to here.” She gives him a piercing look with her amber eyes. “You owe me an answer.”

He frowns but then nods in agreement. “I suppose I do. I have to admit, I thought you would be able to see reason, but it is clear that you are one of Ulfric’s people through and through.” He pulls the axe out of his belt. “So about this axe. You can return this axe to our friend; the esteemed Jarl of Windhelm has my answer. Make sure he gets it.”

Astaria takes the axe with a grave face. “And I thought you would see reason to saving your people.”

He waves her off, ignoring her comment. “Thank you for your services Dragonborn. You may return to Windhelm.”

She doesn’t bow, doesn’t say anything else, she just turns on her heel and leaves, catching a final comment from Balgruuf of writing to General Tulius.


	7. Windhelm

Astaria didn’t think about stopping on the way back to Windhelm, already she felt as if she had been gone too long. Also, she feared if she stopped, sheer panic would overwhelm her at being Dragonborn. No, she would deal with that when she was around someone that could actually help with the situation.

It was late when she got back to Windhelm, she was out of breath, but glad to see the familiar walls and snow again.

Despite the lateness of the night, the city seemed abnormally active, soldiers were marching around, looking almost terrified. She frowned, thinking maybe that the city was under threat of attack or something of the sort, it caused her to rush to the Palace of the Kings.

She pushed the doors open only to find inside was of an equal chaos. She ignored almost everyone except the two men at the end of the hall, who were in a heated discussion.

Ulfric and Galmar both looked more serious than what Astaria had ever seen them.

Approaching, she couldn’t help but feel a trickle of nerves. Neither pieces of news she really wanted to give right now, in fact, all she wanted was a warm bed and comfy pillow to sleep on, she was exhausted.

Ulfric looked at her as she approached and she swallowed her fear.

She bowed. “Sir. I have Jarl Balgruuf’s answer.” When he doesn’t say anything, Astaria hands Ulfric’s axe back.

He grunted. “I thought Balgruuf would be wiser than this.” He looked at her, saw the weariness in her eyes and the exhaustion in her shoulders. “Well done Unblooded, go and get some rest.”

Astaria was more than happy to comply but her curiosity got the better of her. “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking, what is going on?”

Galmar looked at her. “Didn’t you hear the thundering call over Skyrim girl?”

She felt her stomach drop and nodded.

“Well that’s what all this is about. Until we know who the Dragonborn is and which side they are on, we need to be on full alert.” Galmar turned back to Ulfric. “I’m telling you Ulfric, we need to go looking for them.”

“Galmar, we have no reports on who they are, they could be anyone in all of Skyrim! We simply cannot spare the extra men, we will need to make do with what we have.” Ulfric sheathed his axe. “And now we have an attack to plan on Whiterun.”

“Imagine the advantage we would have if the Dragonborn was on our side Ulfric, we would be mad not to do anything.” Galmar protests.

“Someone that powerful is not going to agree to just being used Galmar.” Ulfric’s voice was a warning, one that certainly would have made Astaria back off. “If it is meant to be, they will come to us with time.”

But Galmar wasn’t backing down. “Ulfric if the Imperials get the Dragonborn before we do then it is going to mean our cause in jeopardy.”

“The Dragonborn is not the only one with the power of the voice Galmar.” Ulfric said, his voice raising as if to prove a point. “And if they have sense they will our cause as the worthy one.”

“Ulfric, your voice is powerful, but the Dragonborn is of legend, we cannot have them under the Imperials wing.”

Astaria sighs, seeing the argument going no where. She had wanted to tell them quietly, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen.

“They won’t.”

Both men looked at her, Galmar glaring.

“What do you mean?”

She hesitates, becoming increasingly nervous under Ulfric’s stare. “The Dragonborn will not join the Imperials.”

“And how could you possibly know that?” Galmar asked angrily. “Spit it out girl.”

Astaria’s anger bubbled up and she stood defiantly. “Because I am the Dragonborn.”

They stared, Galmar looking furious.

“Don’t talk rubbish girl, this is no time to be joking around.”

“I’m not.” She snapped, and still seeing the disbelief in both their eyes, she turned and faced the table, where, luckily, no one was standing.

“Fus!”

The table grated back several feet and food went flying, several people shouted in alarm. Astaria, breathing deeply, turned back to Ulfric and Galmar, who were looking at her stunned.

“And there’s your proof gentlemen.” She said quietly, her eyes glinting in silent fury.

Galmar seemed to still have a problem taking this information. “You are barely a warrior, you cannot possibly wield the power of the voice.”

Astaria’s feet moved before she could process it, her hands resting on the daggers in her belt, luckily, Ulfric stepped front of his friend, stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Enough.” He said quietly, his storm coloured eyes shooting Galmar a warning before looking back to her. She was breathing deeply, calming her fury, her eyes the only part showing her struggle. “Dragonborn.” She looked up at him, her jaw clenched. “Go and rest, we will deal with this in the morning. Calmly.”

She didn’t need telling twice, turning away, she stormed off to the soldier’s quarters, the door slamming behind her.

Ulfric watched her go, an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

“The girls mad Ulfric.” Galmar grunted.

“Mad or not Galmar, she is the Dragonborn. No one can shout like without years of training.” He frowns at his friend. “And you are the reason she is angry, insulting her honour.”

Galmar folds his arms. “Ulfric, you saw her take on Ralof, that wasn’t sword play.”

“I’m aware, but we cannot doubt her heart to fight. She obviously has some skill otherwise she would not have been able to kill a dragon.” Ulfric walks back to his throne, sinking into it. “Which she would have had to have done to be able to shout, it is how Dragonborn’s gain their power.”

“A heart still needs skill Ulfric.” Galmar went to continue but Ulfric held up his hand.

“Enough Galmar, we will talk later. I need to think.”

Galmar snorted and left Ulfric be. Ulfric rested his head on his hand, massaging his temples, this was not how things were meant to be going. This small warrior was bringing a lot of changes, something he wasn’t sure he wanted. Or, more rightly so, the changes around her were there because of sheer coincidence, she, after all, had only asked to join his army, she hadn’t been asked to see the devastation at Helgen or to be made Dragonborn.

Sighing, he knew that it would only get more chaotic from here, and he knew that there was chance he was going to have to rely on her to pull them through it.

 

Astaria awoke late the next day fully rested. She lay in bed for a long time though, processing all the information that she now had.

She was Dragonborn, what exactly that meant, she wasn’t entirely sure yet, sure she had the power of the voice, but where was that going to lead her. She knew that she still had to ask Ulfric, but right now she was too embarrassed over what had happened the night before that that was why she wasn’t moving from bed.

She had lost her temper. It hadn’t happened in a long time and certainly not to the extent that she was going to attack someone because of it, she could put it down to exhaustion, fear, stress, but none of it was any excuse.

Which meant she had to apologise to Galmar.

This made her teeth grit more than anything. The man clearly did not like her, but it still gave him no reason to still doubt her, if he’d seen what she’d done simply to get to that point, he wouldn’t, but it wasn’t the time or the place to bring that up.

And Ulfric, there was something she didn’t want to deal with at all at the moment. He may have said that he didn’t want to use the Dragonborn, but now that he knew that she was on their side, would that make it different? Also, the way he had looked at her after she had shown them that she could shout, what had that been?

Sitting up, she sighed angrily at herself. She was being ridiculous.

Getting up, she cleaned herself and put on fresh armour. Someone had obviously changed it over while she slept. This armour fit better and she found that she was a lot more comfortable in it.

Finally, she decided it was time to deal with all this.

However, upon re-entering the hall, she found it empty and that the sight of food made her realise exactly how hungry she was. Hesitating for a moment, she decided to head to the kitchen first to grab some food, she was sure that they wouldn’t mind.

She was halfway there when a voice stopped her.

“Dragonborn?”

Astaria repressed her groan, biting her lip to turn and face Ulfric Stormcloak, who was in the war room across the hall.

“Sir.” She bowed politely. “My apologies for sleeping so late, I just-”

“You were exhausted, it is quite alright.” He strode out of the room. “I trust that you are now hungry?”

She nods, not really knowing what else to do. He gestures to the table.

“Please, help yourself.”

Astaria stared at him and when he just raised his eyebrow, she hurriedly walked over and sat down and piling food onto her plate. She could feel her cheeks burning, which was only worsened when he sat opposite her.

“Where is everyone?” She asked before he could start talking.

“Out preparing for our battle against Whiterun. Galmar is out with the army while Jorleif is organising messages to be sent to some of our camps and nobles that may help.” Ulfric too began to put food onto his plate. “But that is not of importance to you right now.”

Astaria looked up at him to see that he was watching her closely.

“You need to go and see the Greybeards Dragonborn.”

She sighs. “I am aware.” She hesitates but he seems to be able to tell.

“You don’t know much about all this do you?”

“No.” She admits. “I know the basics, and well, I only know of the Greybeards because of you.” She felt herself blush again. “I don’t even know how to get to High Hrothgar.”

“Take the path to Ivarstead, from there you can take the seven thousand steps up to the top of the mountain.” Ulfric watched her. “It is easy enough to say, the journey itself however is not that easy.”

“Nor will the Greybeards training be, no doubt.” She said, picking apart her food and slowly eating it. “I…I know virtually nothing about all this sir. I don’t even know how the shout works, I can just do it. I mean-”

Ulfric holds up his hand to silence her, a frown on his face. “The Greybeards will help you, and if tales of the Dragonborn are true, then you will learn quickly. You have the inborn ability to shout, something that takes others, such as myself, many years to master, even just one shout.” He frowns when she still looks concerned. “You have nothing to concern yourself with Dragonborn, just take it a step at a time.”

Astaria was shaking her head. “I can’t be in two place at once.”

“You are worried about Whiterun?”

She nods slowly. “Plus, from what I have heard from the Greybeards, they don’t actually like you leaving.”

Ulfric smiled, knowing that she was referring to his own departure. “You are different. As the Dragonborn you are placed above their beliefs. Certainly, they will try to teach you that your shout or thu’um should only be used to worship the gods, but ultimately the decision is up to you. While I agree with their philosophy, putting it into practice is harder than it seems, still, I try to keep it under control.”

This didn’t ease her sense of dread. “I’ve never attacked someone out of anger before sir, I’m worried that this will have affects that I cannot control.”

“Go to the Greybeards, they will teach you what you need to know. And this is not me giving you permission Dragonborn, this is me ordering.”

She stared at him. “But-”

“You have five days before we attack Whiterun.” He stands and leaves and Astaria was left more than confused.

She finished eating alone.


	8. The Greybeards

Astaria left later that afternoon, telling Ulfric that they can expect Imperial reinforcements at Whiterun, neither him nor Galmar were overly pleased with this news, but they thanked her for managing to hear that information.

She also apologised to Galmar, who simply told her not to worry about it. She had a feeling that Ulfric had had a word to him about it.

Then, she found herself alone on the road again.

It was cool afternoon, but the path to Ivarstead was all quiet, something that she was grateful for. She rested in the inn for the night, not game enough to tackle the steps at night time, not only would wildlife be more active, but it was be about ten times colder.

She had ditched her Stormcloak armour for the journey, both Ulfric and Galmar agreeing that it would be safer if people didn’t quite recognise her as a Stormcloak yet, not to mention, avoid the attention of any Imperials that she could possibly meet along the way. Instead, she was now in a well fitted leather armour, and while not overly warm, which was what her heavy cloak was for, it was more than enough protection for her journey.

Astaria made an early start in the morning, eating a quick small meal at the inn before crossing the bridge to the start of the steps. She stared at them, they just seemed to go on, shaking her head and wondering how she had gotten herself into this.

One thousand passed quickly, she was making a good pace and gotten a fair way up the mountain. Two thousand, she was starting to become short of breath, both from walking and because she was getting higher. At three thousand, she encountered her first problem.

There was wolf along the path, she could never really explain it, but she always felt a certain connection with wolves, it was a deep connection and it always hurt her when she saw them being attacked or dead.

She drew her bow, if she was going to do this then she could at least make it quick for the poor thing.

At that moment it turned and looked at her and she stopped dead. It’s amber eyes just stared at her, it’s white coat camouflaging into the snow. They both stood, staring at each other before it calmly turned and walked away from the path.

Astaria stood there stunned, she had only ever known wolves to attack, especially with the onset of winter. She put her bow away, still not entirely believing what she had seen.

She continued slowly, she knew that wolves were cunning creatures, but after another thousand steps, she was more than sure that she was not being followed.

It was getting colder now, Astaria reckoned it to be bordering on midday. The going had been slow but it seemed much of the climbing was over, now it looked mostly like a winding path before her that occasionally dipped down into the mountain before resurfacing. She’d lost count of how many steps she had done so she just continued to follow the path, which Ulfric had assured her would lead her straight there.

After a particularly steep climb, Astaria stopped to catch her breath, which was all that saved her life. She heard a roar and looked up, up on a cliff was a frost troll. Astaria cursed silently, knowing that these were no conditions to fight a frost troll in, she had no fire for starters, but two, it was damn cold, numbing her hands and she hate to see herself trying to wield a sword like that. Her thick Nord blood protected her from any serious cold damage, but it didn’t mean that her body still reacted to it.

The only way she was going to get past this was by sneaking. She drew her cloak closely around her so that it had no possibility of catching on anything and making any sort of noise and began to slowly edge forward. She moved under the cliff, knowing that she could at least avoid its line of sight for a bit and it would hopefully bring her out in front of it, so if it did see her, she could at least run.

Straining her ears, she listened as much as she could, it was hard because of the wind, but she could swear that it was still above her. Reaching the edge of under the cliff, she hesitated, not know whether or not it would see her. She had to risk it though, and creeping forward as quietly as possible, she risked a glance over her shoulder. It was facing the other way.

Letting a silent sigh of relief, she kept moving and didn’t dare speed up until she was out of site. How she was going to get back past that thing, she had no idea.

Finally, she reached her destination.

High Hrothgar sat, cold and unwelcome looking. Her breath coming out in puffs of white smoke, she hoped that inside would be warmer.

The door opened silently and she stepped inside, closing the door on the cold behind her. It was warmer, but there was still a chill in the air. She walked in to find an open space as the entrance and she was almost lost for a moment in the feeling of power she could feel in the place.

She stared as a man approached her, his hood almost covering his face.

“So…a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of the age.” He said gravely.

She blinks at him. “Err, I guess? I’m answering your summons.”

“We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your voice.” When Astaria hesitates, he says. “Shout at us.”

Still hesitant she looked at him and noticed three other men behind him. Was he seriously asking her to shout at him. He doesn’t move, just stands, waiting patiently. He was serious.

Bracing herself for the worst, she felt the power rise in her chest and then she shouted straight at them.

“Fus!”

They all stagger, but do not fall, and they all straighten with impressed looks of calm.

“Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar.” The man closest said, looking pleased. “I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards.”

Astaria bit her tongue, she had been about to mention that she knew that because Ulfric had told her that Arngeir was the only one to talk, but he had warned her that, for the moment, it would be best to avoid bringing up his name. Ulfric had no doubt that Arngeir was still mad at him.

“Tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?” He asked.

“I want to know what it means to be Dragonborn.”

“We can certainly guide you in that pursuit, as the Greybeards have done through time to those who have come before you. You’ve shown that you are Dragonborn, that you have the inborn gift, but do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen.”

They were great words of confidence, she thought.

“Without training you have taken the first steps towards projecting your voice into a thu’um or shout, now let’s see if you are willing and able to learn.” Arngeir steps to the side and gestures her forward slightly.

A bit taken back at being thrown straight into learning, Astaria steps to where he gestures to.

“Your dragon blood gives you an inborn ability to learn words of power, all shouts consist of three words, and as you master each shout, you will become progressively stronger.”

And then her training began. She was shown the second word of Unrelenting Force, which she learnt was what she already knew the first word of. This was almost two easy, she absorbed the word, before one of the other Greybeards shared his knowledge of that word with her and then, she could use that too.

She took out targets with her shout, feeling the sheer power that her voice could wield and she suddenly understood Ulfric’s words of keeping it in control. It was a lot of power for one to wield.

Next, they took her outside to learn a new shout. This had been equally as easy and she found that she could now dart herself rapidly forward, both to avoid attack or too attack, it was thrilling and again, those words echoed back to her.

She could understand why the Greybeards remained at the High Hrothgar, at the Throat of the World. There was no one up here they could accidently harm.

Arngeir then informed her that before they would teach her the final word to Unrelenting Force, she must first retrieve something for them.

“Consider it a final test of your worth Dragonborn.” Arngeir told her. “Retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller.”

Little did they tell her it was in another barrow. She stood outside gritting her teeth. She had made her way off the mountain easily, the frost troll nowhere to be seen, along with any other wildlife, and made her way to Morthal, where they had told her that the place where she could find the horn would be near. Now she stood outside, debating how much she really wanted to go in.

Sighing in defeat, she eventually enters. Inside were some mages, which she soon recognised as necromancers when they resurrected the corpse of a bandit. Luckily for her, they were too busy fighting each other to notice as she slipped through the door.

Heading deeper down she found more necromancers that had gotten into a fight with some Draugr, luckily, bar one Draugr, they had taken each other out and Astaria quickly dispatched of the last Draugr.

Heading deeper down, she began to hear, or more feel, a familiar vibration through the air. It was like the one she had felt in Bleak Falls Barrow with the wall. She followed the feeling, eventually finding it at the bottom of a cavern next to a waterfall. Several skeletons blocked her way but it was nothing that she couldn’t handle.

She stared at the word and took it in, but this time she couldn’t understand it. She stood their blankly for a moment before realising why. There was no one to teach her the knowledge per se. The first word she had ever learned was because she had taken the dragon’s power, and the two words after that were because the Greybeards had shared their knowledge with her. Each word she wanted to learn was most likely going to have to be accompanied by the death of a dragon.

The thought of fighting so many dragons didn’t please her.

The barrow felt somewhat easier than the first, mostly because there were less Draugr, something that she was very happy about. The traps were harder though, it took her almost an hour to figure out how to time three stones to three different barred doors, only remembering her Whirlwind Sprint in the last few minutes and slapping herself for her stupidity.

She should have known that this place was specifically built to test Dragonborn’s.

The next trap was easier, it was simple pressure tiles, but due to her being so easy and light footed, they didn’t activate when she stepped on them.

The spider gave her little trouble and she soon found herself in the final chamber, stone pillars rising from the water as she walked towards the large chest at the end.

Unfortunately, there was no horn at the end, simply a note.

Dragonborn,  
I need to speak to you. Urgently.  
Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, and I’ll meet you.  
A friend

She read the note several times in frustration before pocketing it and leaving the barrow. The fresh air made her sigh and she had a sudden, horrible feeling, that she was going to be lead on a wild goose chase.


	9. Delphine and Alduin

Astaria had worried herself greatly by the time she reached Riverwood. She didn’t know whether this person was going to be friend or foe, the only logical reasoning she could behind friend was that they weren’t waiting in ambush.

She enters the inn, a little worn, but still ready should anything happen. She talks to the owner about renting the attic room, the owner looks a bit surprised and tells her they don’t have an attic room, but she was more than welcome to one of the others.

Figuring that the person in the note simply made a mistake, Astaria goes and sinks into one of the chairs in her room. She mightn’t have been exhausted, but her feet were killing her.

To her surprise, the owner, a blonde, stern looking Breton, approached her.

“So you’re the Dragonborn I’ve been hearing so much about. I believe you are looking for this.” She hands over the horn, much to Astaria’s surprised. “Come with me, we need to talk.” She walks off without another word, Astaria, still stunned, hurriedly follows.

They enter another room, where she tells Astaria to close the door behind her. When she does, the Breton opens up a hidden door in the cupboard.

“Now we can talk.” She enters and walks down a set of stairs to a small room below. “The Greybeards seem to think your Dragonborn, I hope they’re right.” She leans against a table, staring intently at her.

Astaria blinks at her. “I’m sorry, but, who are you? And how did you get the horn?”

Surprisingly, the woman gives a small smile. “I guess I’m getting pretty good at the harmless innkeeper act. I’ve gone to all this trouble because I needed to make sure that this wasn’t a Thalmor trap. I assure you that I am not your enemy, I gave you the horn so as you could trust me, all I’m trying to do is help.” She sighs. “I’m Delphine. I’m part of a group that’s been looking for you…or someone like you for a very long time.”

Astaria was frowning now. “How did you know I would go after the horn?”

“Because the Greybeards are predictable, I knew that they would send you there. That’s how I know that this isn’t some Thalmor trap. We need to Dragonborn now more than ever.”

Astaria was thinking quickly, the tone with which Delphine spoke about the Thalmor told her that there was no love loss between the two groups, and apart from recent developments, there was only one group they hated more.

“You’re part of the Blades.”

Delphine nods slowly. “Yes, and if my suspicions are correct then the Thalmor have something to do with the dragons returning.”

Astaria frowned at this. While the Thalmor had some powerful mages at their disposal, she highly doubted that any of them were powerful enough to start bringing dragons back to life. She did not voice this opinion.

“So why are you looking for a Dragonborn?” Astaria asked calmly, she didn’t entirely trust the woman.

“Because we remember what most don’t, that the Dragonborn is the ultimate dragon slayer. You’re the only one that can kill a dragon permanently by devouring it’s soul.” Astaria shuddered at the memory. “Can you do it?”

Astaria nods slowly. “It was how I first discovered I was Dragonborn.”

“Good, then you can prove it to me.”

Thoroughly confused now, Astaria stared at the woman. “Why should I have to prove anything to you?”

Delphine looked at her. “Look, I am trying to help, but for me to do that I need to know that I can properly trust you, and the only way that that is going to happen is if I see you kill a dragon.” She points to a map on the table. “This is a map of dragon burial sites, we managed to get this off the stone you found for Farengar.”

“That was you?” Astaria asked.

Delphine nods. “Yes, and according to this information, Kynesgrove is the next site where a dragon should be resurrected.”

An icy chill shot down Astaria’s spine. That was just a little too close to home for comfort.

“Alright, I’ll go with you, but only because I want to save those people.”

Delphine gives her a funny look but nods and moves to collect her gear. Once ready to go, she asked. “We can go together or meet there, the choice is yours.”

Astaria hesitates, if she went with the woman, she could at least learn a bit more about her, on the other hand, she could meet her there, returning the horn to the Greybeards in the meantime and completing her task, and then after that was dealt with she could return straight back to report to Ulfric, after all, she’d already been gone three days.

But then the horrible thought of not making it back in time and the dragon was resurrected without her there entered her mind and she made her decision.

“I’ll go with you.”

 

The journey to Kynesgrove proved to be a quiet one. Delphine seemed reluctant to talk about herself until she knew that she could trust Astaria, and Astaria refused to give anything away about herself as she knew being Dragonborn put a huge target on her head as it was, she didn’t need people finding more information about her to make her easier to get to.

They reached Kynesgrove relatively unharmed, they’d met some bandits along the way, where Astaria got to witness Delphine’s mastery with a sword. As they approached however, a woman come running towards them.

“Run! You don’t want to go up there! There’s a dragon! Just circling overhead, the Jarl must be warned!” She took off before either Delphine or Astaria could say anything.

Not wasting time, Astaria and Delphine climbed the steep hill leading to the burial site. Sure enough, a large black dragon was hovering overhead, staring at the mound. Astaria recognised it as the one she had seen flying away from Helgen.

“Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse!” The dragon rumbled above them, stirring something in the back of Astaria’s mind, she felt she should understand these words. “Slen tiid vo!”

Astaria jumped as the shout rocked the ground, next thing she knew, a dragon skeleton ws rising from the dirt. She had to hold back a cry of alarm as it seemed to be growing it flesh and skin as she watched. Delphine looked equally as startled next to her.

The dragon on the ground looked up at the black dragon.

“Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?”

A trickle of fear found its way into Astaria’s stomach. Alduin? Every Nord knew that name.

“Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir.” Then the black dragon turned it’s flaming red eyes to Astaria and she could almost feel herself wanting to flee in terror. “Ful, losei Dovhakiin? Zu’u koraav nid nol dov do hi.” When Astaria doesn’t respond, the dragon laughs. “You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah.” His attention returned to the dragon on the ground. “Sahloknir, krii daar joorre.”

Alduin flew away and the dragon on the ground attention turned to them.

“I hope you’re up for a fight.” Astaria breathed, drawing her sword.

Before she could even think, the dragon had shouted words of fire at them, and she had to tackle Delphine out of the way so that neither of them would get burnt by the blast.

Astaria was on her feet quickly and rushing around the dragon, fast and light on her feet, the dragon had barely started turning when her sword came and swung hard into its leg. However, this dragon was not as weak as the first she face, it was almost as if it didn’t feel the blow, despite it leaving a deep gash. It snapped it jaws at her, forcing her to leap back.

Delphine was up now, swinging at the dragon, but the dragon did not seem to want to pay much attention to her, he was focused entirely on Astaria.

Astaria spent a lot of time dodging the dragon’s attacks, hardly getting any chance at all to attack. She managed to get a blow across its jaw but all that seemed to achieve was making it angrier.

It wasn’t until Delphine fully sunk her blade into one of its hind legs that the dragon roared and turned on her. Astaria took her advantage, sinking her own blade into its other leg. It roared again and turned back to her, sinking on its hind legs.

The fire built up in her chest.

“Fus Ro!”

The dragon staggered and Astaria rushed forward with her knives, digging them heavily into its neck and slicing along.

It collapsed with a final struggle before lying motionless. Astaria stared at it breathing heavily, it started to glow, like the first one had, and this time she braced herself.

The light hit her harder this time and seemed to burn for longer and she felt her hands clutching her chest. The word Fiem burned before her and she staggered slightly, breathing deeply.

Delphine approached, having collected her sword. “I…You really are Dragonborn, that was unlike anything I have ever seen, or even expected. I’m sorry I put you through, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Astaria just nods, still trying to get her breath. “It will…have to wait. I need to…see the Greybeards.”

Delphine just nods, watching Astaria with awe. “Very well. Meet me back at the Inn in Riverwood as soon as you are able.”

Letting out a sigh, Astaria struggled over and collected her sword. Again, all that was left was the dragon skeleton, she frowns at it, wondering what on earth they were going to do with them.

Running footfalls approached and she looked up at three Stormcloaks approaching. They stopped and stared.

“Hello.” She said, half waving. “Don’t mind me. Just killing dragons.”

They looked at each other.

“We almost didn’t believe it.” One of them said. “But Jarl Ulfric insisted we check it out.”

Astaria walked towards them, noticing them flinch slightly. “Well, tell Ulfric I’ve dealt with it. I’ll be back tomorrow, I need to return something to the Greybeards.” She starts to walk away, back down the hillside.

“But…we attack Whiterun soon Dragonborn…are you going to-”

“Leave time management to me.” She said. “I’ll be there.”

 

Astaria reached High Hrothgar after a long journey this time. She hadn’t managed to avoid the Frost Troll and had spent a long time slowly working the beast down before it fled back into the wilds. She could feel exhaustion setting in again and knew that she would have to rest for at least a little bit before heading out again.

Arngeir was most pleased when she returned with the horn and as a final indoctrination, they taught her the final part of Unrelenting Force, then, they spoke to her in dragon tongue, causing the very ground to shake around her. Once over, she suddenly felt like she could breathe.

“You are now Dovahkiin.” Arngeir says, bowing slightly to her.

“Thank you Master Arngeir.” Astaria says, bowing back. “What exactly did you say to me?”

“Ah, I forget that you are not yet versed in Dragon speech as we are. It was just a few words. ‘Long has the Storm Crown Languished with no worthy brow to sit upon. By our breath we bestow it now to you in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, the Dragon of the North. Hearken to it.”

Astaria smiled, not entirely understanding what all that meant, but at least she knew they officially recognised her as Dragonborn now. His words of not understanding however, made her think of Alduin.

“Would there be an err…easy way that I would be able to learn Dragon speech?” She asked.

He nods slowly. “It is possible, as Dragonborn you have a natural ability to understand the words anyway. Come.” She follows him through the halls to a small room. He gives a small book. “We have been completing this over the years, it has been difficult, as Dragon speech is very rarely written in common tongue, but this should give you enough understanding to be able to speak it. I’m sure you will learn more with more dragons that you slay.”

She hesitates taking the book. “Arngeir, it, well, before coming here, I faced another dragon. It was being resurrected and-”

“Resurrected?” He asked. “You saw this dragon rise?”

Astaria nods slowly. “Yes. It was Alduin.”

Arngeir’s face suddenly became well hidden by his cloak as he thought. “Hmmm, this is grave news indeed Dragonborn. Alduin, the World Eater. If this is indeed the path set before you, then I need not tell of the dangers that may lie ahead.” He looks at her, his face grave. “We will do all that we can to help you Dragonborn, this we vow, all other cautions must be taken by yourself.”

The feeling of fear in the pit of her stomach grew and she had to swallow before she could speak.

“Thank you, Master Arngeir, I will…learn all that I can.”

He nods, and bows slightly. “Please, stay and rest Dragonborn, for as long as you like. Your path is not easy. Feel free to use this room as you see fit.”

Astaria thanks him again and he leaves. She sinks onto the small bed in the room and before she knew it, was fast asleep.


	10. The Battle for Whiterun

Astaria awoke with her heart pounding. For a single moment she’d thought she’d slept too long and dashed out to find Arngeir. Once he’d assured her that she’d only been asleep a couple of hours, she calmed down but still quickly said her goodbyes before hurrying back down the mountain.

It takes her half a day before reaches Windhelm and she hurries through the entrance and into the Palace. Ulfric and Galmar were in the war room going over last minute strategies, they look up as she enters.

“Dragonborn,” Ulfric says. “I trust all went well with the Greybeards?”

She nods. “Yes sir.”

“Rumour also has it that you beat another dragon in Kynesgrove.” Galmar grumbled, turning back to the map.

“I did.”

Ulfric watched her. Whatever had happened over those five days had changed her. She was holding herself with confidence now, a confidence that said she was not afraid of her power anymore.

“Good. The more you fight, the better you will get at killing them, and judging by reports, more are appearing.” Ulfric says.

Astaria nods. She wanted to mention Alduin, but she felt that now was not the right time.

“We are almost ready to attack Whiterun Dragonborn.” Ulfric says. “Galmar and I are finalising plans. Head to our camp there, Galmar will not be far behind.”

She nods at first but then hesitates. “You are not coming sir?”

Galmar gives her a sharp look, but Ulfric shakes his head. “No. There is still much to plan for here. I have faith in all your abilities and trust that I will be given a successful report.”

Astaria bites the inside of her lip to stop her retort. She didn’t agree, but she wasn’t going to say anything. Ulfric notices, but says nothing.

“Talos guide you Dragonborn.”

Astaria bows and heads out, some of the remaining soldiers wishing her luck as she exits the city. She knew that this fight was going to be tough, she knew that people were going to die, but she also knew that this was for the greater good. It had to be done.

She was about halfway to Whiterun when she stopped to catch her breath, drinking from a nearby stream, she pauses after a moment and looks up.

The white wolf was opposite her. For a long moment, amber eyes stared into amber eyes, before once again it turned and calmly walked away. Astaria couldn’t explain it this time, but she felt shaken, clearly this wolf meant something. Had she known anything about omens, she was sure she would be able to tell what it meant, whether that would bring her comfort or not, she did not know.

She hurriedly continued so as she didn’t have to think on it.

Approaching Whiterun, she could all but feel the tension in the air, it made her lick her lips nervously as she approached the camp. Men and women were moving, preparing, they would strike as soon as Galmar arrived.

“Astaria!”

The voice got her attention and she looked around until she saw Ralof hurrying towards her and she broke out into a grin.

“Was wondering when I’d see you again.” She laughs and was rather startled when he hugged her.

“When would you see me? Last I saw you, you were heading into that damn barrow!” He exclaims, letting her go. “I’m trusting that because we are here, that it all went well?”

“More or less.” She says with a weak grin and notices Galmar walking through the nervous crowd of soldiers. “It could’ve been a lot worse, that’s for sure.”

Galmar sees her and frowns, walking towards them, Ralof stands at attention, but Galmar just looks at her.

“Ulfric feels that your help would be better at the front of the charge, Dragonborn.” He says gruffly.

Astaria nods. “Yes sir.”

Ralof looks between them. “Dragonborn?” He starts back. “You’re the Dragonborn?!”

“That’s right boy, so I’d suggest paying her careful attention on the battlefield.” Galmar growled. “Come on, let’s get this mess started.”

Ralof was still staring at her. “Seriously?”

She nods. “Yeah. Nothing like a bit of responsibility right?” She follows Galmar, not looking back at Ralof, who just stares after her.

Astaria hears little of Galmar’s speech, she plays with the hilt of her sword at her belt and stares at the city before them, something was bothering her, exactly what, she couldn’t say, but she was unsettled and she knew that it was going to be dangerous going into battle.

“Are you ready Dragonborn?”

She looks at Galmar and nods, drawing her sword, the men start cheering behind her and she feels her adrenaline start, pushing everything else out of her mind.

The charge started, Astaria and Galmar at the front. There were Imperials waiting for them, luckily, they weren’t overly good shots, although Astaria was narrowly missed.

The Stormcloaks hit them hard. There was shouting and the sounds of metal on metal and soon, a strong smell of blood.

Astaria was fighting three Imperial’s up a path that lead to the drawbridge controls, she managed to trip one and send him tumbling down to the fight below, the other two attacked at once. She dodged one and blocked the other, before kicking out, knocking one to his knees and smashing her sword into his head, in that time, the other had swung again and now she locked blades with him.

His blade came into contact with her shoulder, but she ignored it, swinging her own sword in and catching him across the neck as he tried to leap back. He fell, so Astaria pushed on, making short work of the last archer on the wall.

She shoves the controls for the bridge and it falls with a heavy crash, the Stormcloaks not locked in battle charging through and they wait for Galmar to give the next order.

“Get the ram in here!” He yells.

Astaria jumps down and eyes up the gate. “I can do it.”

“Dragonborn, now is not the time to be showing off.” Galmar growls angrily, his face sprayed with blood.

“I’m not, I’m offering the quicker solution.” Ignoring him, she stands before the gate and braces herself.

“Fus Ro Dah!”

The gate splintered first before slamming backwards with a load bang, the guards and soldiers behind had also been knocked back, standing there stunned as the Stormcloaks, only taken for a moment, charged through.

Astaria let them charge past, using the moment to catch her breath, Galmar still next to her.

“Next time you ignore my orders, I’ll have your head.” He says before following the soldiers.

She rolls her eyes and follows.

It was clear that the residents of Whiterun had had plenty of warning of the attack, they were all holed up in their homes, simple wooden guards in front of some of them so as the Stormcloaks were barred from some ways. This was of little worry, they had no interest in the civilians, they were focused solely on Dragons Reach.

The resistance in the city was minimal, a few scattered groups tried, and failed, to stop them from reaching Dragonsreach. Astaria faced the door, wasting no time, she shouted it open, and once again, the Stormcloaks cheering, charged inside.

It appeared that most of the guards were by the Jarl’s side, defending him. The Jarl too was fighting alongside Irileth. It was here that the Stormcloaks lost most of their men, the close quarters and skill of the Jarl and his housecarl, meant that most of the soldiers were no match.

The Jarl turned to Astaria, his face full of anger. “You will pay for this Dragonborn!” He yelled and charged at her.

Astaria had to react quickly, the Jarl was good with a sword, and she was of no real match with her own. He disarmed her quickly, luckily her knives were still easily at hand. Now, in her own element, she pushed back.

She matched him blow for blow, faster than he was, he was now pushed back, looking more and more outraged. Neither were aware that the battle was being watched, Galmar and Irileth, locked in their own fights, were watching out of the corner of their eyes.

The Jarl went for a wide blow and Astaria acted, ducking into him and hooking her foot around the back of his, swinging him down to the ground.

Balgruuf panicked as her blades came down, he dropped his sword and held his hands up in surrender. “Enough!” He yelled. “Enough. Stand down.”

Astaria stood still, breathing hard, her blade still at his throat. Galmar rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Stand down Dragonborn.” He growled.

Slowly, she removed her blade and stepped back, she felt almost giddy, and the battle had ended so suddenly. Sheathing her knives, she moved and retrieved her sword.

“Glad you saw reason before there was more bloodshed Balgruuf.” Galmar says, leaning on his own weapon.

Balgruuf got to his feet, seething with fury. “Like I had a choice.”

“You had a choice when the Dragonborn brought you the axe.” Galmar growls. “Don’t act like this isn’t of your own doing.”

Balgruuf’s eyes flickered to Astaria and back. “Getting a bit desperate calling on legends for aid, aren’t you Galmar?”

“If I recall correctly-” Astaria started, but Galmar cut her off.

“The Dragonborn was with us before all that began. If I’m not mistaken, it was because of the mission you sent her on, that it happened.” Galmar gave a twisted smile.

Balgruuf’s face turned very red. “I should’ve just thrown her in prison and been done with it!”

“Such a noble thing for a Jarl to do.” Astaria muttered, just loud enough for him to hear.

“You’re lucky I don’t have your head girl.” He snarled.

“I’d like to see you try old man.” Her grip tightened on her sword, which was still in her hand.

“Enough.” Galmar stepped between them, clearly not trusting Astaria. “There is a city out there that needs government. Dragonborn, return to Ulfric with the news we’ve secured Whiterun.”

Ralof, who’d been standing just behind Astaria stepped forward. “But sir-”

“No Ralof, the Dragonborn can handle this.” He glares at her, and she returns the look, fuming.

“Yes sir.” She says stiffly, sheathing her sword, turning and running out.

Astaria’s blood was pumping, she knew she needed to calm down, but the battle had left her agitated. It had left her wanted more. She forced herself to stop when she thought stop, and she sat down for a moment drawing in deep, almost painful breathes.

A good fight was in every Nord’s nature, but wanting, craving more, was something else.

Shouting. Hadn’t she been warned that the peaceful way was easier said than practised? Both Ulfric and the Greybeards had warned her and now she understood why. It fuelled her need to fight. She was a weapon, her voice a weapon, and she wanted more than anything to use it.

Astaria stood, and walked. She knew she should keep running, but for the time being, she felt it necessary to bring herself peace by walking. She had to keep herself calm.

Night was falling and the air growing cold, it wasn’t until she shivered that she realised she did not have her cloak with her. Sighing in the night, she began to run.

It was very late by the time she reached Windhelm and she was very tired. She was hoping that Ulfric would be up so she could simply tell him and head to find somewhere warm, she was praying that he didn’t ask for a blow by blow account.

However, the Palace of the Kings was empty when she entered, there weren’t even any guards on the door. Astaria sighed, her shoulders sinking, and she sat down at the table to wait, she didn’t even have the energy to eat even though she was hungry as well.

Slowly, before she’d even realised what was happening, her head drooped forward onto her arms and her eyes closed as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

 

Ulfric came downstairs in the early hours of the morning, no more rested than usual, sleep being hard to find these days. He was planning to start their next move, once he’d heard that Whiterun had been taken of course, he was slightly surprised that no one had returned yet to tell him, he knew it would be a fight, but his faith in his soldiers was insurmountable.

He decided to try some food before coming into the war room, and he was surprised when he entered the hall to see a figure slumped on the table.

It wasn’t until he moved closer that he realised it was Astaria, her black hair a mess across her face as she slept peacefully.

A small grin tugged at the corner of Ulfric’s mouth and he shook his head. Well, at least now he knew they had won. He slipped his coat from his shoulders and placed it over her, she stirred slightly but did not awaken. He wanted to know all the details, but for now, she was better left to rest, she deserved it after all she had been through in the last weeks.

He left her there as he headed down the kitchen.

It was many hours later that Galmar, Ralof and a few men burst through the door with loud cheers that Astaria finally awoke. She sat there for a long moment, very confused at what was happening, it seemed to be just all noise and it was making her head hurt.

“It’s good to see that many have returned.” Ulfric’s voice cut through the rest and helped her work out where she was.

“They did well Ulfric, we still lost good men and women, but now we hold the central position of Skyrim.” Galmar was the happiest that Astaria had ever heard him. “I trust the Dragonborn told you everything?”

Astaria felt herself go red as she rubbed her eyes. She couldn’t believe she’d fallen asleep, and worse, out in the open.

“No, but I got the gist of it.”

She felt Galmar’s eyes suddenly burning into her back. “No? I told her to report back to you.”

“And she did, when I found her fast asleep on the table in the early hours of the morning.” Ulfric’s voice was calm, if not slightly amused.

“You fell asleep girl!?” Galmar roared.

She went to get up, but the heavy coat on her shoulders caught and brought her crashing down to the floor as she tripped.

“It wasn’t intentional.” She mumbled from the ground, her face burning red with embarrassment.

Galmar was furious but Ulfric just shook his head at his friend. “It’s alright Galmar, there was no harm done. Her presence enough told me that we succeeded.” He walked over and helped her untangle herself from his cloak and then to her feet. “Are you alright Dragonborn?”

She nodded once and then tried not to notice as he put his coat back on, realising he must have put it there while she was sleeping.

Ralof stepped forward then, looking concerned. “No you’re not. You’re wounded.”

Astaria blinked at him. “I’m fine Ralof.”

Ulfric noticed it too then, a deep gash in her shoulder, which looked like it had been bleeding a fair bit. “I didn’t realise that you were in the habit of sending wounded soldiers on errands Galmar.” He growled, gently leading Astaria back to sit down.

Astaria was staring at the wound, she hadn’t even known about it until Ralof had brought it up. “I feel fine.” She says.

“It’s the adrenaline.” Ralof says, looking worried.

“She’ll be fine,” Galmar growled. “It’s just a scratch.”

Ulfric touched the wound and that was when she knew it hurt. She jumped and would have leapt away had Ulfric not still been holding her arm, but now it felt like fire licking at her arm and shoulder and she clenched her jaw in pain.

“Get Wuunferth.” Ulfric ordered.

Ralof dashed off to the stairs at the end of the hall, returning moments later followed by an elderly man dressed in wizard’s robes. Astaria was biting her lip heavily, trying to control the burning in her arm, she still couldn’t believe that she hadn’t noticed and they that she had, she wished she hadn’t.

Wuunferth looked over the wound calmly, gingerly touching it and causing her to wince each time. “Hmmm, it’s going to require cleaning, lest it fester, then you’d had a lot more problems than just a wounded shoulder.”

“Great, can you just fix it now?” She half growled, half moaned.

“Alright, bring her up to my room, I’ll have a look at it.” He said it casually, almost blaze about it all it.

Astaria went to stand to follow, but her head spun and she found two strong pairs of arms holding her on either side, both Ulfric and Ralof having grabbed her.

“I’ve got her sir.” Ralof said, placing her arm around his shoulders.

Ulfric let her go and watched as Ralof followed Wuunferth back up to his quarters, Astaria looking very pale. He shoots a dark look at Galmar.

“You’re going to blame me for this?” He asked defiantly.

“You should have noticed.” Ulfric turned to go to the war room, Galmar grudgingly following, but not saying any more.


	11. Candlehearth

Astaria sat begrudgingly still as Wuunferth worked on her shoulder, Ralof hovering behind him looking worried. Once done, she let a breath she didn’t know been holding, Ralof sitting next to.

“You okay?” He asked, checking the bandaging over to make sure it was secure.

“She’ll be fine, just make sure you don’t do anything to overuse it for at least a day, it may reopen the wound.” Wuunferth says to them, waving his hand as a form of dismissal.

She stops herself from rolling her eyes as Ralof helps her stand. “I’m alright.” She says it as calmly as she can, all this fuss was both embarrassing and unnecessary. She puts her armour back on even as Ralof tells her not to.

“The weight could-”

“Ralof, I am not going to go walking out there with just my undershirt on, now unless you have some more appropriate clothing, this will have to do.” She pushes past him out the door, Ralof following looking slightly hurt.

Astaria was trying not to think about what had happened this morning and yet it seemed to just be stuck in her mind. She couldn’t believe she had fallen asleep, and, she blushed even thinking about it, that Ulfric had found her like that and wrapped his coat around her. It was oddly…gentlemanly, not something she saw as part of his personality. Gritting her teeth, she then thought about the rest and how embarrassing it was to fall flat on her face in front of him and to have him sit her down when he realised she was wounded.

“Astaria, we need to report to Galmar.”

Ralof’s voice cut through her thoughts and she stopped, realising she had been about to head outside, her automatic place of reprieve when she needed to think.

“Oh…of course, lead the way.” She said, even though she knew where Galmar was.

They entered the war room, Galmar and Ulfric going over how the battle of Whiterun had gone.

Ulfric looked up as the entered. “Dragonborn. All patched up?”

“Yes sir. Ready for more.” She said, both her and Ralof standing at attention.

“They were our best soldiers in the battle Ulfric.” Galmar said, although still shooting daggers at Astaria. “The Dragonborn was the reason we got through the barricades so quickly, and Ralof killed more than his fair share of Imperials.”

“Good. I trust then that you would have confidence in them leading some of the men?” Ulfric asked.

Galmar looks stunned for a moment. “Ralof, certainly, however, the Dragonborn is another matter.”

All three of them looked stunned by this.

“What?” Astaria asked. “What did I do to-”

“Disobeyed orders for one.” Galmar growled. “Which has not only given the Imperials an insight to who you are, but let them know that you are on our side, something we were trying to avoid for the time being.”

She felt her cheeks turning red, but her fists clenched behind her back in anger. “I got us into the city didn’t I?”

“I will not deny that.” He continued. “Not to mention, it is clear that you were not raised to know a sword, something that would be crucial for field missions and leading men. You may be good with those knives Dragonborn, but they are a much more underhanded tactic, not fit for the battlefield.”

“I’m still as good with a sword, sir.” She bit the many things she wanted to say back.

Galmar snorted. “Please, your whole style changed as soon as you switched to those knives. The Jarl didn’t know what to do with you once you did that. Without proper sword skills though, I cannot recommend allowing you to lead men on missions.”

Ulfric watched as Astaria bit down her fury, clearly biting her tongue.

“What to do about that, I will leave up to Ulfric however.” Galmar looked unfazed by her body language. “Maybe once you’ve learned to fight properly I can recommend it, but for now-”

“Why don’t I just-” Astaria started but Ulfric cut her off by clearing her throat.

He gives her sharp look and she shuts her mouth with an audible click. “I feel that this is something that should be dealt with later, for now, you two need to go and join the celebrations.”

“Celebrations sir?” Ralof asked.

“We made good progress with Whiterun, it’s only natural that we celebrate a victory with a small celebration.” Ulfric looks between them, Astaria still tense and Ralof looking surprised. “Drinks are being set up in Candlehearth, I’m sure they’ll go well into the night. If you two were indeed the best soldiers, no doubt the men will want to drink with you. You are dismissed.”

Ralof grinned and bowed at once, turning to leave. Astaria didn’t move.

“Is there a problem Dragonborn?” Ulfric asked.

Astaria was silent for a moment. She wanted to speak, she wanted to speak about what was being left unsaid, but she could see the warning look in Ulfric’s eyes.

“No sir.” She bows and leaves with Ralof.

Once outside, he looks sideways at her. “Are you alright?”

“Sure.” She said, in no mood to talk about what had just happened.

“Astaria, if you-”

“I’m fine Ralof. Leave it. Please.” She didn’t want to get angry at him, it wasn’t his fault.

He pauses for a moment and decides to change the subject. “So, a rogue huh?”

“What?”

“That’s how you’re so good at taking bigger opponents down, you’re a rogue?”

“Somewhat.” Astaria mumbles, still not overly happy about the choice of conversation. “I was trained with knives, it’s true, I’m also light on my feet, and anything else however, is beyond my knowledge.”

“Well, you’ve certainly got a way with words.”

She snorts. “A noble is expected to, I would hardly call it in the same lines-”

“You could talk yourself out of a situation though?”

Astaria scowled. “If my anger didn’t get in the way first, I guess.”

He smiled at her. “Well, I’ll guess I’ll try and avoid your anger then.”

She draws in a deep breath as they continued, making their way down the stone steps towards Candlehearth. If she remained angry like this, she wasn’t going to enjoy anything tonight. No, she deserved this, she’d had a rough time since she started, now she had a chance to relax a little.

Astaria had never really been allowed to drink before, she’d snuck some now and then, but never anything serious. Now, she was pleasantly surprised to see that no one cared. As soon as the cheering was over once her and Ralof had walked in, a mug of mead was shoved into her hand and she was encouraged to drink.

Although still relatively early, the party was well in swing, a lot of Stormcloaks already comfortably in alcoholic stupors.

The celebration quickly drifted into the night, Astaria taking it much slower on the mead than the rest of them. Ralof was regaling the battle with more and more enthusiasm the more drunk he got and the men were more and more happy to listen again and again, cheering filling the hall and a quick yell for more mead.

Just as she was starting to feel sleepy and thinking about slipping away, Ralof pulled her over.

“Ralof, what-”

“This woman was the true cause of our victory!” He yelled to the Stormcloaks surrounding him. “Without her, we wouldn’t even have breached the city!” He draped an arm around her as the Stormcloaks cheered.

Astaria tried to move away but his grip tightened.

“Then, she faced the Jarl all on her own! Cutting him down as easily as anything and gaining us our victory!” He raised his mug of mead. “To the Dragonborn!”

“To the Dragonborn!” The others all mimicked and started to drink.

Astaria tried to use the distraction to get away, however all it managed to do was get Ralof’s attention and he looked down at her with a lopsided grin.

“Let me go Ralof.” She said sternly.

“You deserve recognition.” He said, his voice suddenly gently and making her even more desperate to get away. “And if they won’t give it you, then I will.” His hand caressed her cheek and she froze.

Without warning, he kissed her, hard. It was a drunk, messy kiss, one that was quickly bruising her lips. At first, she didn’t understand what was happening, but then it all sped up, the Stormcloaks around them cheering. She tried to shove him away, to break the kiss, but he was holding her in a tight grip.

Finally, he broke away, looking at her with a wide grin on his face.

Astaria couldn’t take it, in that moment her anger broke.

Crack.

Ralof fell back, landing hard on the ground, and a stunned silence had filled the room. Astaria was breathing heavily having just punched him hard across the face.

He looks at her with bleary eyes. “What was that for?”

“What do you think!?” She snapped and before anything else could be said, she stormed out, wiping her hand across her mouth as she did.

Bursting out into the cold night air, she starts cursing under her breath, her anger still boiling under the surface, most likely partly fuelled by the alcohol. In her anger, she didn’t see where she was going.

She walked straight into someone, and as she stepped back, she was about to start yelling at them for not watching where they were going, when she noticed who she ran into.

“Jarl Ulfric.” She stepped back a bit more and purposefully avoided his questioning gaze. “Sorry sir, I didn’t see you.”

“That was clear when you ran into me Dragonborn.” He was calm and looking closely at the small woman before him. She was clearly upset. “Is everything alright?”

“I-” That was when she noticed Galmar next to him and she shut up. “I’m fine sir. I just decided to call it a night. If you’ll excuse me.” She didn’t wait for a response, she took off again.

The two men watched after her.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the way to the barracks.” Galmar growled. “Where’s she going?”

“Leave her be Galmar.” Ulfric growled as they continued. “She was still angry, no doubt at you.”

“The girl is obnoxious.” He grunted. “I don’t give a damn what she thinks about me and my opinions. She needs to be brought down a few pegs anyway.”

Ulfric remains silent, knowing this was not the time to tell his friend off for his dislike of Astaria. They continued to Candlehearth Hall.

Astaria found herself up on the wall. The wind was cold and strong up here and found herself both sobering and calming down. For a long moment she leans against the wall, only just seeing the dark forest beyond.

The breeze tugs at her hair, still tied tightly back. Sighing, she starts to unravel it, taking her time and brush it through with her fingers as she did, once the majority was out, she starts on the two smaller braids.

Her hair caught in the cold wind and whipped it about and she sighs again, this time in relief at the feeling of freedom.

Heavy footsteps disturbed her moment and she groans. As they draw closer, she tried to grab her hair to tie it back up, even loosely, but the wind keeps a successful hold on it.

“Dragonborn?”

Astaria looks up and sees Ulfric standing there, watching her.

In that moment, she glad that it was relatively dark. Her cheeks burned furiously.

“I said I was fine Jarl Ulfric.” She continues to try and tie up her hair, unsuccessfully.

He frowns at this. “I happened to talk to Ralof, Dragonborn.”

Astaria’s shoulders slump slightly and she lets out a long sigh, giving up on trying to tie her hair and letting it fly. “And?”

“Well, apart from being stunned by your reaction and sporting a new forming black eye, I don’t think he’ll be apologetic till he’s sobered.” Ulfric says watching her. “In which case, it is also not worth scalding him for his actions until he’s sobered, if he even remembers by then.”

“I-what?” She looks at him confused.

“He had no right to do that to you, and I assure you, any man that does so, will face consequences, drunk or no.” Ulfric’s face was stern.

She stood their stunned for a long moment, trying to read his expression, but all she could tell was that he was serious.

“Um, thank you sir.” She mumbled and looked away. “You do not have to. I feel I overreacted as it is.”

“No. You did what you had to do.” His voice was gentle and when she looked up again, he was standing next to her. “But that is not all that is bothering you.”

He didn’t make it a question and she found that she had to look away once again.

“Nothing to concern yourself with sir. I’m fine.” She shoved a handful of hair impatiently away.

“I do not appreciate being lied to Dragonborn.” Ulfric looked out into the darkness, the night air cold but not bothering. “It would be much easier-”

“I don’t want to be treated any differently than the other soldier Ulfric, and I can guarantee that they don’t get asked this.” The words came out angrier than what she intended, but Ulfric seemed unfazed.

“You are different. You are the Dragonborn.”

She sighs in frustration. “Then there’s your problem.” She was silent for a moment. “That’s all I will be known as. The legendary Dragonborn. As it is now, that’s all that people call me.”

“I thought you’d be more than happy to get rid of your father’s name?”

Astaria scowled. “Sure, I want nothing to do with him, and I’m sure vice versa, but that doesn’t mean I want my namesake to disappear entirely.” She folds her arms across her chest. “Already that is how most know me. Dragonborn. The short Nord with black hair and amber eyes, great way to be remembered.”

Ulfric looked at her surprised. So, she had heard how her description was being passed around Skyrim.

“That is your description though.”

“Yes but-” She stopped herself, this was all trivial and nothing to bother the Jarl with. “Look, just drop it. I’m fine.”

Again, she closed herself off to him, reluctant to talk. It puzzled him that sometimes she would be so open, and other times so closed.

“Do you have a problem with me Dragonborn?”

“No sir.”

This was true, at least on the surface, he didn’t read anymore into it.

“Then why won’t you talk to me? I am offering counsel.” He hesitates, but continues. “You do realise it will get to the stage that others will fear talking to you, if they don’t already. I am offering-” he stops, her amber eyes staring up at him, and he remained silent for a long moment. “Astaria. You cannot keep it all bottled up. Superior or no, I’m telling you, you can talk to me.”

Astaria holds his gaze for a moment, before blinking and looking away again. “Thank you.” She says it softly, he only caught it because of the direction of the wind. “But, not now. I am tired and, if it’s alright, I need to head out in the morning.”

He frowns at this. “What for?”

“I need to meet with someone, they may know more about the dragons and I promised I would go as soon as possible.” It wasn’t entirely the truth, she also had the sudden urge to leave the city for a little bit, even though she’d only been back for little over a day.

Ulfric wanted to argue with her, but he could read the look on her face. “Anything you need Dragonborn.”

She shuts her eyes and turns away from him. “Thank you my Jarl. I will leave first thing and return as soon as I am able.” She leaves him standing there.

“Dragonborn?”

She pauses, glancing back.

“When you return, you will learn to fight properly with a sword.” He put a slight order in the way he said it, knowing she would object.

“If I must.” She hesitates to ask. “As long as Galmar isn’t the one training me sir.”

“No, I will be.”

Astaria didn’t want to think about that, although it was clear she tensed after he said it. She just nods silently in agreement and continues. Just as she starts to disappear from sight, it starts to snow.

He stays there for a long time, even though he could hear the celebrations still continuing, he was in no mood to join in.


	12. The Thalmor Embassy

Astaria didn’t want to think about much the next morning. She was walking in the early morning light towards Riverwood, it was colder due to the snow fall last night and her feet were slowly crunching along the ground.

She hadn’t slept much.

The main thing that kept coming into her mind though, was Ulfric’s order about learning to fight with a sword. She scowled at herself for getting herself into the situation in the first place, if she’d just been able to keep a hold of her sword…

Kicking a stone along the path, she thinks about the fight, about how easily he had disarmed her. She had only gotten her knowledge of sword fighting from just watching the men fight, and clearly that was showing more than she hoped.

Gritting her teeth, she forced it all out of her mind for now. For the moment, she should only be worrying about what Delphine could tell her.

Riverwood was just as peaceful as ever, Stormcloak guards posted at both entrances being the main difference. She purposefully avoided catching Gerdur’s eye and heads straight to the inn. Delphine looked relieved to see her and they quickly disappeared downstairs.

“Glad you made you back.” She says calmly, leaning on the table.

“It’s certainly been interesting.” Astaria replied. “Now, you said before you believed that the Thalmor had something to do with the dragons?” She wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“I do and I have a way to find out.”

Astaria knew she wasn’t going to like this.

“We need to get into the Thalmor Embassy and take a look around, it’s the only way we will learn the truth.” Delphine continued.

“And by we, you mean me.” Astaria sighed. “I’m not exactly an unknown around Skyrim Delphine.”

“No, but they would recognise me on sight.” Delphine says with a frown. “I do have a plan Dragonborn, you can trust me.”

Astaria remained silent.

“I have a contact that will be able to smuggle gear into a party they are holding soon. If you can meet him in Solitude and give him whatever you need, I can get you into that party. All you have to do is sneak away when the time is right.” She watched her expectantly.

Astaria had felt cold at the mention of Solitude. Would the Imperial’s recognise her yet?

“Do you think you can do this Dragonborn? It may be our only chance to find out what the Thalmor are doing.”

No pressure.

She sighs. “Alright, I don’t like it, but alright.”

An hour later, a heavy hood over her head and her hair tied up in a tight bun, she found herself on the way to Solitude. She hoped by doing this, she would be less noticeable and guards wouldn’t question her appearance, the hood being more for her eyes than her hair.

Astaria took her time walking to Solitude, she was hoping to arrive well into nightfall, it becoming much easier to sneak around should something go wrong, Delphine hadn’t liked the idea but Astaria couldn’t honestly care, she was only doing this because, as much she thought the Thalmor weren’t involved, she was hoping for some sort of answer.

Alduin. The name still shook her to her core. But why now? There had to be a reason and the Thalmor were as a good a place to start as any.

It was bordering on nightfall when she reached Solitude, she was hesitant, but moved in anyway. Luckily, the guards were lazy, simply ignoring her as she walked past, clearly they were used to things being peaceful around here, and she had to admit, a part of her wanted to destroy that peace.

Pushing the thoughts aside, she moved into the city, the high stone walls being so different yet oddly familiar. She had been here before but it was many years ago when her brother was still with them, she couldn’t even remember why they’d been here, something to do with her father maybe?

She enters the inn, enjoying the warmth even though she wouldn’t be here long, and spots the man she was meeting sitting in a corner near the bar. She walks over and sits down.

The Bosmer looks her up and down. “You’re who she sent? I hope she has something better than that.”

Astaria scowled. “Hello to you too. Yes, I’m the one sent to meet you, do you have a problem with that?”

He stares at her coldly. “Well, as long as you are as good as what rumour says…” He trails off and shakes his head. “Right well, have you got what you need for me to get in for you?”

She did, but she wanted a few things answered first. “What’s your name?”

He hesitates for a moment. “Malborn, and before you asked, I’m doing this to get back at the Thalmor. The bastards killed my entire family, they don’t even care enough to know who I am, so I am using that to my advantage.”

Astaria watches as he looks uncomfortable under her gaze, but he had given her the answer she wanted, and it was comforting to know that she wasn’t about to be stabbed in the back. “I’m sorry.” She pulls out a small bag, in it were her knives, (she’d deliberated for a long time before putting them in) some lock picks (she wasn’t overly skilled with them but could get through basic locks easy enough) and health potions. She was hoping that this would be as in and out as quickly as possible, so the less she had, the better.

Malborn takes the bag. “I hope you know what you are doing.”

“So do I.” She says softly, standing and walking out.

Night had fallen now and Astaria made her way back out of the city, heading down to the stables, glad that the guards still payed little attention. Delphine was waiting for her.

“Malborn has what he needs?” Astaria nods. “Good, I have the invitation here, but-” she gives her a once over. “You can’t go dressed like that.”

Astaria scowls and goes to argue but Delphine cuts her off. “The Thalmor are expecting nobles at this party, the elite, it’s going to look suspicious if you walk in full armour.” She hands her a bag full of clothes. “Here, put these on.”

With the increasing nag of a bad feeling, Astaria moved behind the stables to change. She almost groans at the noble clothes in the bag, hurriedly pulling her armour off and pulling the horrid clothes on.

Now she’d wished she’d given Malborn some armour.

The after thought of that did nothing to ease the growing bad feeling as she handed the bag full of her armour and sword back over to Delphine. Delphine’s attention was on her throat however.

“I’m going to need that too.”

Astaria looked down, her amulet of Talos around her neck. She frowns and shoves it down the front of her clothes, hiding it from view. “No.”

“If they catch you wearing that-”

“I said now Delphine. It will be fine.” It had been the last thing her brother had given her, she wasn’t about to take it off.

Looking less than pleased, Delphine handed over the invitation. “Remember, you are a noble, so act like one in there until you can get away.”

“Right.” Astaria growled, looking disdainfully at the carriage waiting.

“You will be late too.”

“Fashionably.” Astaria looks back at her. “I can handle it.”

Delphine looked worried as Astaria climbed into the back of the carriage, it taking off in a slow trot. Astaria remained silent, trying to keep her head clear about what she had to do.

The bad feeling was growing worse.

Finally, the carriage stopped and looked up at the Embassy. It took her a moment, but slowly she got off the carriage, a man in front of her, also late, was rambling on about dull parties.

He spots her. “Ah! Another late comer! Not looking forward to another boring Thalmor throng I see?” He was merry and reeked of alcohol.

Astaria gives a gentle smile. “Nice to meet you. I have to say, I’m glad I’m not going in late alone.”

He laughs and they head up the stone steps together. A guard asked for their invitations, Astaria showed hers but the man had appeared to have misplaced his.

“Dammit, I know it’s here somewhere.” He grumbled, searching through his pockets.

“I’ll wait inside, maybe we can share a drink?” She says back to him.

His eyes light up for a brief moment and he waves her on. She couldn’t help but smile, there was always one at every party.

Entering, she found the place well lit and warm and a slight fill of cheer in the air, she was almost finding it comfortable until a woman approached her. The Altmer had aging blonde hair and held herself very proudly.

“Greetings,” Her voice was stern and Astaria suddenly grew very uncomfortable. “I am Elenwen, I don’t believe we’ve met. May I see your invitation?”

Astaria hands it over, choosing to remain silent.

“Ria Snow? Not a name I know, but hopefully that can change during the course of the evening.” She hands the invitation back with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

It took everything Astaria had not to gulp, it had taken her a long time to convince Delphine not put her real name on the invite, but she was glad the woman had finally listened.

“And to you Elenwen. Word travels quick around Skyrim of your efforts in the war.” She forces a practiced smile and gives a slight bow. “I’m sure this will be a pleasant evening.”

“I’m sure it will. It will be nice to talk to someone new.” Elenwen’s eyes gave nothing away, but luckily Astaria was saved by Malborn.

“My lady Elenwen, we’ve run out of-”

Elenwen turns to him. “I’ve told you before not to bother me with trivial matters, just do what you’ve been told.” She snaps and looks back at Astaria. “My apologies Miss Snow, we will have to talk more later.”

Elenwen leaves her then and Astaria breathes a sigh of relief. It had almost felt natural to swing back into the noble way of acting and she had to admit, she still didn’t like it. She headed to the bar, where Malborn was serving drinks.

“Evening Madam, can I get you a drink?” He asked politely.

“Yes please.” Astaria breathed and down the first drink quickly as he handed it to her.

He stared at her. “Should you be doing that?”

She pushes the glass towards him, which he refills. “Don’t worry, that’s all I intend to properly drink.”

He glances around for a moment. “I have your things outback, if you can cause a distraction for the guards, I can get you back here.”

“Right.” She moves away with her drink in hand and moves through the party, politely greeting anyone and listening to the talk around her.

She happened to pass Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone and Maven Black-Briar in deep conversation and paused when she heard Ulfric’s name mentioned.

“…heard that a dragon attacked Windhelm, and that Ulfric went out to face it because he can shout.”

“I suppose you also heard that he died defending his city?” Maven asked, clearly refraining from rolling her eyes.

“I did! You don’t suppose it’s true do you?”

“Do you really think we’d be here if Ulfric Stormcloak had been slain? No, no doubt it is just a rumour, probably started by him as a recruitment drive.”

Astaria snorted, a smirk on her face. Ulfric hadn’t started the rumour, Galmar had. As much as she disliked the old man, he had his good moments.

Maven was still talking. “Besides, the Dragonborn is on their side remember? As if Ulfric would risk fighting dragons when he has the Dragonborn to do it for him?”

Hurriedly, she walked away, not wanting to get into a conversation she knew just a little too much about.

She was just thinking about how to get a distraction going when she noticed the man from earlier, sitting by himself on a bench looking miserable. She glanced at the untouched drink in her hand and back at him.

With a smile, she walked over and sat down next to him.

“Fancy meeting you again friend.” She says cheerfully. “Look! I even brought you a drink!”

His eyes light up and he reaches for it, but she holds it just out of reach.

“First, I have a favour to ask.”

He looks at her with a glazed over grin. “Of course! Anything for my favourite drinking buddy!”

She grins and hands him the drink, which he quickly takes a gulp of. “I need a distraction.”

“Pfft, is that all?” He stands and stumbles a little bow. “What the master at work little lady.”

He then stands in the centre of the room and starts a very loud speech. Astaria was impressed, not quite believing that the man could even stand, let alone string a lot of words together.

Malborn catches her eye and she moves away, the guards and all the party distracted, and slips through a door he held open.

“That took longer than I thought it would.” He grumbled, leading the way through the kitchens.

“Next time you can try and see how easy it is.” She snaps quietly.

He says nothing as they walk through the kitchen, an old Khajiit almost stopping them until Malborn threatens to reveal that she eats moon sugar.

Astaria retrieves her things from the chest, taking out her daggers and tying the belt around her waist so they sit on her hips. She leaves the potions and lock picks in the bag and ties it to the belt.

Malborn stands nervously by another door. “I’ll lock this behind you. Hopefully, this works.”

“Just stay out of trouble.” Astaria says quietly. “I can handle myself.”

He nods and opens the door for her. “Good luck.”

It clicks closed behind her and Astaria found the near silence unnerving. She silently stepped forward and saw two Thalmor guards talking with their back turned. There was another door further down so she ducked past and stepped in.

It was empty.

Gritting her teeth, she’d almost left when she saw the Thalmor robes placed on a table. She thought for a moment, she was too short to be able to pass as a Altmer up close, but the robes were going to be more protection than the clothes she wore, plus, she hoped that from at least a distance she could pass as a Thalmor agent.

She threw the robes on and almost groaned at the length, the bottom clearly touching the floor. With great difficulty, she adjusted her belt and managed to slide a folded amount under it so the hem sat above her ankles. It wasn’t comfortable, but it would have to do.

Sneaking back to the previous door, she saw that the guards had moved on, she could hear them further back, the dull sounds of the party coming from a nearby door. She spot some stairs leading up and heads for those.

Upstairs was even quieter, she even became aware of her own soft footsteps and this made her nervous.

A Thalmor agent stepped out of a room and she froze, having nowhere to hide, but he did not walk in her direction, continuing down the hall. It only took her a moment to decide what to do. Silently, she drew her dagger and moved forward.

He didn’t stand a chance.

Her knife was across his throat before he could react and he fell heavily to the floor, clutching at his neck as blood spurted out of it.

Astaria silently hoped that the guards downstairs hadn’t heard the body fall.

Stepping over him, she came to another door, she could hear the wind outside. Having not found anything in here, she stepped out.

She came to a path and followed it, seeing another building across a courtyard, she had a feeling that that was where she was going to find her answers, but then she sees the Thalmor guards.

Astaria knew she could fool the ones a fair way away, but the closer ones? Luckily, there were few and if she times it right…

She drew her hood far over her face and started to walk, as tall and confidently as she could. Luckily, none of the guards looked at her until she had passed, and, even surprising her, she made it to the other door without incident.

Ducking inside, she silently prayed to all the gods she could currently think of, that there were no guards standing at the door.

She was luck. Inside was empty, bar one guard who was more interested in her nails than watching the door, and she could hear two angry voices coming from a side room. Taking a chance, she ducked into the shadows of the room, moving closer to the angry voices, they weren’t really saying anything important until there was a mention of a prisoner downstairs. This peaked her interest, so she waited as it sounded like a decision was being made.

A Thalmor agent stepped out and pointed at the guard. “You. Make sure he finds his way out.”

A man grumbled behind him and stormed out, the guard following. The Thalmor agent turned on his heel and headed down some stairs further.

Astaria blinked. They were making this very easy.

She moved into his office and started going through the paper and books on his desk. When she didn’t find anything of interest, she turned to the chest. It was naturally locked, so she tried her lock picks.

It took her a bit, but several long minutes and six broken picks later, she had it open.

The first book in there got her interest. It was on dragons. She picked it up and started reading, her eyes flicking from page to page, frowning, she closes it slowly. Her hunch had been right, the Thalmor knew nothing about the dragons returning and by the looks of it, they had just as many outlandish theories as what Delphine did, including blaming the Blades.

Irritated, Astaria goes to follow the man down the stairs when another book gets her eye. She stares at it for a long moment before even really registering what the cover said.

Ulfric Stormcloak

Why would the Thalmor have a book on Ulfric?

A part of her didn’t want to read it, even as she picked it up and opened the cover, but she knew she had to know.

Status: Asset (uncooperative), Dormant, Emissary Level Approval

What did that mean?

Description: Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion, Imperial Legion veteran

Background:

Ulfric first came to our attention during the First War against the Empire, when he was taken as a prisoner of war during the campaign for the White-Gold Tower. Under interrogation, we learned of his potential value (son of the Jarl of Windhelm) and he was assigned as an asset to the interrogator, who is now First Emissary Elenwen. He was made to believe information obtained during his interrogation was crucial in the capture of the Imperial City (the city had in fact fallen before he had broken), and then allowed to escape. After the war, contact was established and he has proven his worth as an asset. The so-called Markarth Incident was particularly valuable from the point of view of our strategic goals in Skyrim, although it resulted in Ulfric becoming generally uncooperative to direct contact.

Operational notes: 

Direct contact remains a possibility (under extreme circumstances), but in general the asset should be considered dormant. As long as the civil war proceeds in its current indecisive fashion, we should remain hands-off. Ulfric’s death would dramatically increase the chance of an Imperial victory and thus harm our overall position in Skyrim. The coincidental intervention of the dragon at Helgen is still under scrutiny, although it saved his men, we do not believe that it is off any relation. (Note: The obvious conclusion is that whoever is behind the dragons also has an interest in the continuation of the war, but we should not assume therefore that their goals align with our own.) A Stormcloak victory is also to be avoided, however, so even indirect aid to the Stormcloaks must be carefully managed.

A quiet, seething rage had taken over Astaria, her hands shaking as she finished reading. At who, or what, she couldn’t say, but that anger was now fuelling her. She snapped the book shut and shoved the two into her bag, ignoring the third in the box with Dragonborn written across it, and abandoning all caution, she moved down the stairs.

In that moment, Astaria was later glad that no one had been there to see her, because in that moment, Astaria became a cold, ruthless killer.

She dropped over a railing, they were torturing a man, he was screaming in pain, but Astaria didn’t care, she moved to the first Thalmor agents sitting at the desk and slit his throat. This got the attention of the torturers and a fight ensued, a fight that they never stood a chance in, her blades dripping with blood.

She found another book, this one bigger than the other two and looking just as important, but she didn’t read it, shoving it into her bag. Astaria was about to release the tortured man when the door above opened and two Thalmor guards entered, leading Malborn.

“We have your associate spy!” One of them spat. “Turn yourself over now and we can promise a quick death!”

Astaria’s grip on her knives tightened.

They led him down the stairs and Malborn moved just in time to dodge Astaria’s blade, having been thrown, and it lodged itself into the first guard’s throat. The second was about to call for help when Astaria’s second knife cut him off, Astaria having moved just as quick to slice his throat.

She removed her knife as Malborn stared at her.

“Are you an assassin?” He asked quietly, looking at the bodies around them.

“No.” Her voice was cold. She picked up the key and let the prisoner out before picking up another and throwing it too him. “There’s a trap door. Take it and leave. Get as far away from here as you can.”

The prisoner stared at her dumbfounded. “I…thank you.” He hurried over and unlocked it.

She looked at Malborn. “Go.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll follow in a minute, I just need to do something.”

He didn’t wait to ask what, something about the dark look in her eyes told him he didn’t want to know. He followed the prisoner out.

Astaria’s heart was pounding hard in her chest as she let the rage roll off her. These bastards needed to be sent a message and she was going to be damned if she didn’t.

Picking up the nearest torch, Astaria proceeded to light the bodies on fire. The smell was stomach churning but she didn’t care, as she heads back to the trap door, she throws the torch into a large pile of hay, the fire growing fast, thick and heavy. She watched it for a moment, the fire reflected in her amber eyes before following after the two men.


	13. Anger

Fury followed Astaria’s every step. She wasted no time in returning to Riverwood, tearing off the Thalmor robes and returning into her armour while Delphine persistently asked her what happened.

“Nothing!” Astaria snapped, finally turning her anger on someone, her eyes flashing dangerously. “They knew nothing. They are as helpless and lost as you are!” She ripped out two of the books and threw them onto the table. “They’re even bloody blaming you!”

Delphine was frowning at her. “If you found nothing then why are you so angry?”

She couldn’t explain it, she didn’t want to explain it. “I need to go.” She went to leave but Delphine stopped her.

“Dragonborn, did you read these?”

“No, I just shoved them in my bag.” She growled, still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Dragonborn, this book mentions one of my associates, a man I have long believed to be dead.” Astaria turned back to face her. “He could have vital information, if we can just find him-”

“No.”

“What? We need to-”

“Do it yourself.” Astaria turned away again.

“Dragonborn, I don’t know what happened in there, but I believe that this is much more important than that.” When Astaria doesn’t move or answer, she continues. “This book says that the last place they received word of Esbren was in Riften, if you could just go and look, find out anything, I would forever be in your debt.”

Astaria stood frozen in the doorway for a long moment, breathing deeply. It did nothing to ease out the anger, but it did give her a small moment to think.

“Fine. I’ll do it when I can.” She leaves, not wanting to be stopped again.

Astaria’s head buzzed as walked, she couldn’t focus, couldn’t think of anything, all she knew was this raging inferno slowly eating her up.

A part of her wanted to rush back to Windhelm, but her feet wouldn't move any faster. She knew that she needed to calm down, she knew that it was going to be dangerous if she stormed in in a full rage.

But she couldn't.

No matter how hard she tried, the rage still seethed beneath the surface. It didn't show except in her eyes which were burning brightly, even spotting the white wolf again did little to abate it.

Entering Windhelm, the guards could see something was wrong, it made them nervous but they left her alone. She stalked up the steps and opened the doors to the palace.

No one was there, so her footsteps silently continued to the war room. She stood in the doorway waiting, unable to bring herself to enter, Galmar and Ulfric were in a deep discussion over the war table.

She was hoping she could treat this calmly, but the fact that the anger felt like it was stabbing her through the chest, told her otherwise.

Ulfric looked up and met her eye and in that moment, neither could tell who was angrier.

"Dragonborn." His voice was neutral, but even this flared up her own anger.

"Jarl Ulfric. Galmar." Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was all she could do to refrain from yelling.

Galmar was not as refrained. "You have some nerve Dragonborn. What in the name of Talos were you thinking?"

Astaria frowns and doesn't respond.

He was furious and approaches threateningly. "Nothing to say?! Does that mean you admit what you did was the most insane, ludicrous, stupid thing that you could have ever done?!"

Her eyes flashed and she realised that word had already reached them about the Embassy. "I reacted accordingly."

"Accordingly to what?" Ulfric interrupted, which also stopped Galmar from advancing.

Astaria wasn't entirely sure how to answer that as she still wasn't entirely sure what had made her so angry, but she pulls out the book anyway and throw it on the table, scattering several flags.

"That."

Ulfric looks at her for a moment before picking up the book and starting to read it. Galmar was completely unconvinced.

"A book!" He roared. "You burned down half the Thalmor Embassy for a book!?"

Astaria's hand clenched by her side. "Yes, although I can't say that they didn't deserve it."

"You've put this whole operation at risk!" He steps right up to her. "You've made this an unnecessary threat! Imperial's first then the elfish bastards!"

"Unnecessary threat." She growls. "What hidden little world do you live in? The Thalmor have been interested in this operation long before I entered the picture, and me being here alone is enough to get them even more interested, no matter my actions."

"How dare you speak to me that way?! How dare you assume I don't know the risks?! I've been fighting this war since before you were born." They were staring each other down.

"And you think I'm some stuck up noble? Totally naive of everything going on? I've seen more on these last couple of weeks than you ever will old man." The rumble in her voice was unmissable and caused Ulfric to look up.

Galmar's hand went to his axe. "Why you puffed up, arrogant-"

"Galmar." Ulfric's voice was a clear warning and Galmar slowly and very reluctantly backed off. He stares at Astaria. "Care to tell me why you are so angry about this Dragonborn?"

Astaria's mind turned over, trying to come up with the answer, but she still couldn't place it.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit." Galmar snarled.

They both ignored him.

"You don't know?" Ulfric asked quietly. "I find that very hard to believe."

"Is it true?" The words were out of her mouth before she meant them to be and it was then she knew what she was angry at.

Him.

He stared at her and put the book slowly back onto the table, Galmar picks it up to read. "It is." He frowns. "Although the thought of the Thalmor being involved recently is...unsettling. If that is true, then they have certainly been more active than I originally thought." He glances at her clenched hand. "That still doesn't explain your anger, or why you set the embassy on fire."

Astaria didn't want to answer but unfortunately the part that would normally hide that was being drowned by her anger.

"Because that book is a pile of shit." She snarled. "That goes against everything that we are meant to stand for, it practically borders on-"

"Not another word." Galmar says, still angry. "Ulfric this is some childish excuse-"

"Bite me old man." Astaria snapped. "I'm not a child, don't think just because of my age that I don't understand what is going on!"

"You burnt a building down over a temper tantrum because you learnt something you didn't want to!" He yells, causing Ulfric to sigh as he approached Astaria again.

"Oh? So I'm to assume that you are completely unfazed by the Thalmor threat?" Her voice raised again. "I'm to assume that you don't give a damn about a possible spy or that someone has been feeding false information?"

"Watch who you are accusing girl." Galmar's hand was resting on his axe again.

"I'm not accusing anyone! I'm trying to get it through your thick skull of the bigger picture!" Her voice had raised to point that the rumble was clear throughout the room and Galmar tensed even more.

Ulfric knew this only going to get worse. "Dragonborn." Her furious amber eyes turned to him. "Courtyard. Now."

"Ulfric-"

"Stay here Galmar."

Astaria didn't move so he grabbed her arm and marched her out. She didn't protest and it wasn't till he was outside that he realised why.

She shook his hand off. "Fine. I lost control a bit, but-"

"A bit." He growled. "What would you have done if I hadn't dragged you away from Galmar?"

Astaria remains silent. Snow was falling in the small courtyard and Astaria realised with quiet distaste, that they were alone out here.

"That's what I thought." Ulfric folds his arms, looking down on her. "Now that he is out of the way, I want an answer."

She couldn't hold his gaze. "Why? So I can treated like a child again?"

"If you keep acting that way you will." Ulfric said angrily. "You need to learn to control that anger Dragonborn."

"Control my anger." Her voice dripped with angry sarcasm. "Because you clearly know about control."

Ulfric watches her, he could feel her anger and he knew it was directed at him, but he couldn't understand why she wouldn't just say it. So, he came up with a solution.

"Alright Dragonborn, seeing as you seem unwilling to tell me the truth, we are going to work this out another way." He moves over to the wall where there are weapons lined up, including several wooden ones. He picks up two wooden swords and throws one at her.

Astaria catches it and looks at him wearily.

"Your first lesson starts now." He stands at the ready.

"You've got to be kidding me?" She glares at him. "This is absolutely-"

He moves fast and Astaria only blocks just in time, after a few fast swings with Astaria on the defence, Ulfric lands a hard blow to her ribs. She grunts and leaps back, breathing hard, her armour took the brunt of the blow, but it still hurt.

He points the sword at her. "You've got good footwork, but your defence and sword play is terrible."

"Thanks for noticing." She growls. "But you already knew that."

"Then improve it." Again, he moved forward fast and Astaria was forced to defend.

She couldn't fault him, he was good with a blade, but all that did was make her more frustrated and she quickly found herself with a few more bruises.

"Are you even trying?" He snarled. "Or is the mighty Dragonborn scared?"

Astaria snapped, and for the first time went on a vicious attack. Ulfric had been expecting it, in fact this is what he wanted her to do in the first place. Her blows were fast and hard, but he easily deflected them, the swings obvious even as she naturally tried to work to gain the upper hand.

Finally, he felt she had let off enough. With a quick step, he disarmed her and hook one foot around hers and drew it back, sending her crashing to the cold pavement.

Ulfric held the wooden blade to her throat as she tried to get up. "Stay down." He said coldly. "Unless you want me to knock you down again."

Both of them were breathing heavily, their breathes coming out as small puffs of white clouds. Astaria does not move, glaring up at him.

"Have you calmed down yet?" He asked, watching her closely. He may have the upper hand, but he wasn't foolish enough to think that she wouldn't try anything.

Astaria looked away. Her heart was racing but she felt calmer now, not completely cooled off, but calmer.

"Good." He grunts and holds out his hand.

She looks at him for a moment and takes it, helping her to her feet. She brushes the dusting of snow off her and Ulfric steps back to watch her.

"I warned you about the power of the voice Dragonborn; that is part of the reason the Greybeards live so reclusively. You need to find something to keep your anger in check." He wasn't one to talk at times, but it was clear she needed something. "Now, mostly that anger was directed at me, wasn't it?"

She couldn't look at him. "Yes sir."

"And is that out of your system? Enough to discuss it rationally?"

"Not entirely, sir."

"Then go take a walk, unless you would rather I keep knocking you down?"

Astaria didn't move and Ulfric almost got angry at further defiance from her when she spoke quietly.

"It's not all of it."

He raises an eyebrow. "Then please enlighten me Dragonborn, I can only guess so many things."

She looked at him then and he was almost stunned by the hatred in her eyes. "Elenwen."

"What about her?"

Astaria looked away again, flexing her hand by her side. "She was there. I could've...I should've...if I had just known!" She spat.

Ulfric frowns, not understanding. "Elenwen is a dangerous woman to go hunting Dragonborn, you are better off staying well away."

"But-" She stops herself as she looks at him and straightens out. "Never mind. I think I'll take that walk."

She leaves before he gets the chance to say anything else and he's left staring at the door as it shuts.

Why would he hold such a hatred against Elenwen? As far as he knew, the two had no personal relationship, it just didn't make sense.

But then he thought about her fury at him and he suddenly realised that it wasn't all on him, some of it was on his behalf and this left him with a very unsettled feeling.

 

Astaria paced just beyond the bridge outside Windhelm, she had wanted to keep walking but she knew that if she strayed too far from the city, chances were, she wouldn’t go back.

She was angry at herself now, for how she had reacted to things and how angry she was at Ulfric. That was annoying her greatly. Now that she was thinking clearly, she had no reason to be angry, the events in that book were a long time ago, and she couldn’t imagine what he had been through to get to the point of revealing things to the Thalmor.

Elenwen was a completely different story however. Astaria wanted with every part of her soul to march back to the Embassy and take off that woman’s head. It would be foolish, but she knew if she succeeded she would certainly feel a lot better.

Astaria stopped then and licked her lips nervously. Her tutor had always teased her about her devotion to Ulfric and he’d always told her that the way she acted towards him was well beyond any sort of ‘soldiers loyalty’ as he put it. When she was younger, he called it a crush, and she used to hit him for it even as he laughed, however as she got older…

Sighing, Astaria sat, placing her head in her hands. Gods help her if it were true. She’d always adamantly denied it, always said it was nothing but admiration and respect, and her tutor always said that it had to start somewhere.

She stared at the white ground, the anger giving way to misery as she realised exactly why she joined the cause.

To get closer to Ulfric.

Sure, she wanted to fight the battle, win Skyrim back for her people and all that, but the real reason was almost suffocating.

A sob broke through her chest and before she could stop it, Astaria broke down into tears. She didn’t fight it, she didn’t have the strength to fight it, and for the first time in a long time, she just let herself cry.

 

It was late Ulfric decided to head back inside. He’d felt it necessary to take to a walk as well, fighting his own anger at the situation. He’d buried that part of his past a long time ago, however it still looked like the Thalmor wanted to keep that with him.

And it was infuriating.

Only two other knew about what had happened with the Thalmor, and that was Galmar and Jorleif. It was not something he liked going into. Now, having Astaria know as well- he cut off the thought with a scowl. That was where the frustration was coming in, he just didn’t know what to do about it.

Ulfric walked into the war room, stopping dead as he saw Astaria standing there, still in her armour, overlooking the map.

"Planning troop movements now?" He asked, a little colder than what he intended.

She held herself for a moment, biting down a response before straightening up to look at him, her amber eyes calm. "I was waiting for you, actually."

This surprised him a little. "For me?"

She nods, slowly. "I wanted to apologise for earlier. I was upset and my actions were uncalled for."

He stares at her, definitely surprised now. Something had happened. "We all have our moments Dragonborn."

"That does not make it acceptable." She says with a frown.

"No, it does not, but you are also under a lot of pressure, your actions-"

"Are unacceptable." She snapped before drawing in a deep breath. "Ulfric, you are my Jarl and soon to be King. Dragonborn or not, it does not excuse my actions. Now, I can understand if there is no consequence, but do not make excuses for me, I know it was unacceptable, all of it. You warned me about my anger and I let it get away from me."

He looked at her, she was holding her ground, and while he hadn't approved of her actions earlier, he had understood. "Alright Dragonborn, if you insist."

"Thankyou. Now I should get back to patrol." She goes to walk past him, her shoulders set.

He grabs her arm tightly, stopping her. "I still wish to speak with you Dragonborn." When she didn't move, he realised how tightly he was holding her arm and gently loosened his grip. There was an awkward moment before she stepped back.

"Of course." She said quietly, her body unnaturally still, but she was attentive.

He tried to judge this response but then figured it was better not to. "I want to know, calmly this time, what happened with the Thalmor."

Astaria tried to not be angry, tried not to let it show again, but the bite was still in her voice. "The Blades thought that the Thalmor were involved with the dragons returning, I went in to investigate. A party had been organised and I managed to get an invite, my name still not overly known thankfully. Once inside, I snuck away from the party and tried to find some answers. You know the rest."

He raises and eyebrow. "You got angry and lit half the place on fire?"

"More or less." She then refuses to meet his eye. "I found some books, killed some elves, saved a prisoner and got out of there. Was it worth it? No. They knew nothing."

Ulfric studies her closely, unsure of what to make of the powerful woman before him. She had done so much yet shown him so little about her. That was going to change now.

"I want to ask you another question Dragonborn, and I want an honest answer.” He waits until she looks at him. “Why did you join the Stormcloaks?"

Astaria frowns at him and take a moment to answer. "I wanted to fight for my home, for my people. I wanted-"

He stops her. "I don't want the standard reply. I want your honest answer." He stares at her and she stares back, both knowing she didn't want to give the answer.

"That is my answer."

"If that was your answer, you wouldn't have been so upset by that book."

She looked incredibly uncomfortable, swapping her weight from one leg to another, even staring at her feet for a moment before she answered.

"Fine. I have a great respect and admiration of you Ulfric. I think that you are a fine leader, someone that I could follow, with a cause worth fighting for." She clenched her jaw for a moment, stopping herself before she let it get out of hand. "I was also not going to sit at home, watching all this happen, and wait for my father to find me a suitable husband, although he still seems intent to try. Does that satisfy your curiosity? Is that a good enough reason? May I go now?" Her heart was racing, she had to get out there as quickly as she could before he asked more questions that she did not want to answer.

"Well, you definitely answered truthfully, but you may not go yet." He was careful, it was clear that the anger was still there, but she was clearly hiding something. "I want to know why you are so angry with me."

This question definitely set her on edge, he watched as her body language changed, becoming very guarded.

"I'm not."

"We both know that is not true Astaria."

This surprised her, she'd gotten so used to people calling her Dragonborn that her own name sounded strange, especially coming from him, and now she knew she was in trouble.

"I...I would prefer not to say."

"And I would like you to. As your Jarl, I feel I deserve the truth."

Astaria grew incredibly uncomfortable under his gaze, so much so that she bit her lip just to make sure that this was really happening to her.

"I thought...it would be obvious considering my last statement." There was only so long she could avoid the question and she knew it.

"Stop avoiding the truth and just tell me. Or I'll order it."

She sighs and gives in partly. "I was disappointed Ulfric. I...I have looked up to you for years and to...to find out something like that...it shook me. I wasn't sure how to take it."

Ulfric watched her closely, she was purposefully looking away from him, purposefully not meeting his eye and he knew that that wasn’t all of it. He stepped closer and gently turned her chin to look at him.

"I do not blame you Astaria. I said that from the start. But we all have mistakes in our past, which is often why they stay hidden, and, certainly, those we look up to can disappoint us, and for that, I am sorry."

Astaria almost felt panic setting in her chest. She took a cautious step back, hitting the  
table. "I wasn't asking for an apology Ulfric. I wasn't raised a fool and should know these things. I understand all this, I just...I just..."

"Need time to work it out." He finished gently. "Try not to look up at people so much Dragonborn, you'll find yourself disappointed more often than not."

"I didn't...I didn't mean it that way Ulfric." She sighs, desperately wanting to say the rest but knowing that she couldn’t. "I owe you a lot already, and this was long ago, a time that doesn't matter anymore. I'm just confused and-"

He kissed her. It was gentle, certainly gentler than Ralof had been, his hand resting neatly on the back of her head, holding her there.

Astaria felt her heart rate soar, feeling as if it would burst from her chest. A small sound escapes her throat, in protest or enjoyment, she wasn't entirely sure, but it was shaking her to her core and she wasn’t entirely sure how to respond.

She fought down everything she was feeling and it was frustrating that it was taking so long to do so. Talos save her, the man could kiss, the gentleness drawing her into a place she didn't want to be, somewhere she couldn't afford to be, especially not now. His other hand had rested on her waist, and while this was something she wanted, she couldn’t accept it.

Finally, she drew her hands up to his chest, placing them firmly and pushing him away, dropping her head down so as she didn't have to look at him, her cheeks flushed.

There was a moment of silence.

"Ulfric-" her voice broke, so she cleared it and tried again. "Ulfric, I can't."

She wasn't sure she could handle a response. As quickly as she dared, she stepped away and left the room. Ulfric did not stop her.

Once she was sure she was a safe distance away, she ran. Ran from every part of her that was fighting to go back in there and hold him tightly to her. She couldn't face this. Not now.

Ulfric was still standing there stunned, his mind unfocused, not entirely sure what had happened. He sank into the nearest chair, his fingers running along his lip.

Had he just kissed Astaria? What had possessed him to do that? He could admit to himself that the woman was attractive, her height meaning nothing against the way she held herself, but that was-

The word struck him then, causing him to shudder. Power. That woman had power. And gods help him if he didn't want more, he could still taste her on his lips.

As he sat there, staring blankly out the door she had run, another thought struck. This is what had been bothering him. Her. Not just her anger or attitude, but everything about her, and he was damned if it made any sense to him.

Sighing, he gives up, retiring for the night and hoping that the morning would make more sense.


	14. Brynjolf

Astaria stood staring up at the Palace of the Kings. It was morning and she wasn’t sure how long she’d been standing there. She’d gone to Candlehearth for a room for the night and had essentially cried herself to sleep.

Now, she didn’t know what to do.

She knew that she would have to deal with this eventually, and she knew that there was no way that Ulfric was just going to let her run away from it forever. Confused and racked by indecision, she still stood staring up at the building.

“Astaria?”

The voice made her jump and turn around, Ralof standing there watching her sporting a very dark, black eye.

“Ralof-” She bites her lip, looking at his eye. “I…I’m sorry, I…I didn’t think I’d hit you that hard. It was just-”

But Ralof was shrugging it off. “It’s alright, I deserved it. Got too carried away.” He frowns. “I’m sorry Astaria, I meant no disrespect.”

Astaria remembered Ulfric’s word of punishing anyone that did that. “Um…Ulfric didn’t...?”

“He’s got me on patrol, guess leading men out in the field will have to wait a bit longer.” He looked annoyed at this, but says nothing.

“Ralof, I didn’t mean for anything to come out of it, I accidently ran into him on my way out…” She sighed, feeling her head starting to hurt from and even more complicated situation.

“It was my fault, I don’t know why you are feeling so guilty over it.” He said, watching her. “Why aren’t you in uniform?”

Astaria looked down at herself, realising that she’d put the leather armour back on. “Oh…I guess I’ve just been used to this…” She trails and off, knowing that she had really made the decision as soon as she got up.

She wasn’t going to deal with this right now.

As much as she hated running from problems, this wasn’t something that she could do right now, she doubted that he would be happy about that, but she needed someone away from all this to talk to first, and there was only one person that she could talk to right now.

“Ralof, could you do me a favour?” She asked.

He looked at her suspiciously. “What kind of favour?”

“Would you be able to tell Ulfric I’ve left on Dragonborn business?” She hated that she was asking him this, but she had no other choice.

“Why not tell him yourself? You are right here.”

“I would but…there was an incident yesterday, and I…” She didn’t know how to put it. “Look, please Ralof? If I go in there, there will be a scene that will not end well, and…” she hesitates. “Tell him I left early this morning, don’t tell him I’m leaving now. I can’t explain why.” She said as he went to ask. “It’ll just be…easier.”

Ralof was frowning at her, trying to work out what she was up to and what was going on. “Alright, but if I end up in more trouble because of this, you owe me big time.”

She hugs him quickly. “Thank you.” And wastes no time in rushing out of the city, Ralof watching confusedly after her.

Astaria knew it would take her a fair while to get to Riften, but considering the snow last night, the day was nice, the sun breaking through the clouds brought her a bit of peace of mind.

She hoped she could keep her mood that way.

She made good time to Riften and the guards let her through without any problems, now she just had to find who she was looking for.

Or, more specifically, for him to find her.

Sure enough, about ten minutes walking around Riften, she felt movement at her hip. Whipping around, her knife nicked the hand of the pick pocket and dropped her purse back into hers.

"Getting sloppy Bryn." She says with a smile.

The red haired Nord smiled widely, his green eyes gleaming. "Oh really?"

She frowns and feels for her other dagger and sighs when she feels it's gone. "Yeah, yeah, very funny."

He laughs, handing the dagger back over and hugs her hard. "It's good to see again little Ria."

She hugs him back just as hard. "It's been a while."

Brynjolf looks down at her, examining her with a careful eye. "You look awful."

She shoves him away with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks."

But the concern was clear. "I mean it Astaria. What's been happening?"

She sighs and looks nervously at him. "Do we have somewhere we can talk?"

Brynjolf led her down into the Thieves guild quarters, below an old crypt. He didn't mind, nor did any of the other guild members, more than enough familiar with the tales Brynjolf had told them of her. The only one that did, was Mercer.

"Brynjolf, what do you think you are doing?" He growled from his desk. "First you bring in strays, now you're bringing in noble filth."

Astaria scowls at this but Brynjolf was the one to speak up.

"Astaria already knew we were here Mercer," he said it loud enough to get the rest of the guilds attention. "I told her she could come here if she ever ran into trouble."

"And who gave you permission to do that?" He snarls.

"I gave myself permission. Astaria is the closest thing I have to a sister and should be treated as such by all of you." He was addressing everyone, but his eyes did not leave Mercer. "Now, if you are finished, Astaria and I have some things to talk about."

He walks away, leaving a very sour and mean look on Mercer's face.

"Charming fellow." Astaria says brightly as she follows him down a long corridor.

"You're telling me." He laughs and pushes open a door.

Inside was Brynjolf room, a bed sitting in a corner and a desk in the other. He had a bookshelf, but only the top shelf was full of books, which Astaria knew were his favourites, the rest was full trinkets that he hadn't want to sell back to the guild.

A white haired woman was sitting at his desk and looked up when they entered.

"Oh Brynjolf, sorry, I just...just had to find some where quiet." She said standing.

Astaria looked at her, she was young, probably a few years older than her, her hair was long and white, tied in a lose braid that fell just above her hips. What stood out the most were her eyes, they were a vivid and bright blue.

"That's alright Snow." Brynjolf says gently and Astaria glanced at him. "You can stay if you want, I just want to talk to Astaria."

Snows eyes turn to Astaria and clearly gives a very suspicious look. Astaria smiles warmly.

"Nice to meet you."

Snow did not return the smile, looking back to Brynjolf who looked slightly uncomfortable, shaking it off with a smile. "Astaria is the one I told you about, from Windhelm."

"Oh." She looked back at Astaria. "Brynjolf has told me a lot about you. Sorry, I'm not overly good at trusting people. Nice to meet you." She looks uncomfortable. "It's alright Brynjolf, I'll just find somewhere else for a while. Hopefully away from Mercer."

He grabs her arm as she walks out. "Hey, remember what I said, if anyone gives you a rough time here, come straight to me lass."

She nods slowly and leaves, Brynjolf watching the door close.

"Is she alright?"

He looks at her. "It's...complicated." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Very complicated."

"Sounds like you could use someone to talk to." Astaria says with a smile.

Brynjolf chuckles and throws himself on his bed, patting the spot next to him until she joins him. "Maybe, but let's deal with your problems first."

Astaria snorts. "Which ones?"

"Well, let's start with you not telling me you are the Dragonborn."

She looks at him as he grins. "Of course you know."

"No one else matches your description little Ria." He laughs.

She sighs. "Bryn, so much has happened lately I've barely had time to process it myself. I thought joining the Stormcloaks would be-"

"Oh? So you did join?" He winks at her causing her to blush furiously.

"Shut it you." She snapped. "Yes I did join, now I'm stuck dealing with dragons and Imperial's and the Thalmor. Much more than what I had bargained for."

"And what you did bargain for?" His grin still wide but avoiding her furious glare.

"I didn't bargain for anything Brynjolf except fighting off the Imperial's." She said it with as much anger as she could, but it was clear there was more behind it.

"Little Ria, little Ria," he says shaking his head. "I've known you too long now to know when you are lying."

"That's not funny Bryn."

"I'm not trying to be funny. In all the years I tutored you, how long did it take me to work out your feelings?"

Astaria remains silent.

"What happened Astaria?" When she doesn't answer, he forces her to look at him. "You came wanting to talk, so talk to me. You know me, have for what, thirteen years now?"

"That makes me feel old." She says with a small smile.

"Just remember I'm older." He laughs. "Come on, talk to me."

Astaria sighs. "I'm sorry Bryn, the last couple of years haven't been great, I've gotten used to not talking about things."

"Why didn't you ever come see me?"

She gives a dry laugh. "Please, I was hardly let out of the house, let alone the city. Do you know many marriages he tried to get me into? Twelve. Twelve Bryn, my only saving grace was Mama, who refused all of them."

Brynjolf was frowning. "It really got that bad?"

"You know how bad it got after Gabriel left." He nods. "Well think of that but times it by ten." Her eyes were distant. "He refused to trust me anymore, with anything. Joining the Stormcloaks really became my only option.”

“You could’ve written, I could’ve-”

She gives him a sad smile. “You know I’m not cut out to be thief Bryn, I can’t steal worth a damn.”

“That could easily be changed.” He looks at her seriously. “At least you got away from the mad bastard.”

“I have a feeling he won’t go down quietly.” Astaria leans against him tiredly. “Becoming Dragonborn has probably made it worse.”

“He doesn’t know?”

She shrugs. “I haven’t spoken to either of them since I left.”

Brynjolf looked worried at this. “Ria…you know Mama will be at risk now?”

Astaria sighs. “I know. I’ve been trying to think of a way to help but I’m not sure how without revealing…” She lets it hang and it wraps his arm around her.

“Let me handle it.”

Her amber eyes stare up at him. “Bryn…”

“Astaria, she was closest thing I had to a mother, I would do anything for her. You know she saved me from an early grave.”

“I know.” She says quietly. “I wish I could do more.”

“Let me handle it Ria, it’s the least I can do.”

Silence falls between them for a moment.

“What else is bothering you Ria?”

Astaria stirred uncomfortably, she wanted to talk, but suddenly she was afraid too. “You first.”

Brynjolf chuckled. “Oh no, you are not getting out of it that easily.”

“Why not? We can do this as a give-give scenario. I tell you one thing, you listen, then you tell me one thing and I listen and we keep going.”

“Your sweet words don’t work on my little Ria.”

She sits back to look at him. “I’ve barely said anything.”

He laughs. “I’ve taught you well.” She punches him in the arm as he laughs harder. “Just trying to lighten you up a bit, you look so serious.”

“Because it is serious.” Astaria looks angry for a moment but relaxes when he rests a hand on her shoulder.

“Then tell me.”

“Ever since…ever since I became Dragonborn I feel like my life has been out of my control. I have to go and solve the dragon problem, I have to find out where they are coming from, I have to kill the damn things and everyone treats me as if I’m something special and yet barely know my name.” She stares at her hands. “You know, I joined the Stormcloaks to gain some freedom, among other things, and instead I feel more trapped than ever. Bound by a responsibility that I never even wanted.”

“We’re all given challenges Ria.” Brynjolf said quietly, he could see the pain in the set of her shoulders and he knew it wasn’t like her to show it. “Yours are just more open than most.”

“He kissed me Bryn.” The words were out of her mouth sooner than what she meant them to be and Brynjolf looked stunned for a moment. “That in itself adds more complications than I was ready for.”

“Wait…he kissed you? The man you have pined-”

“I haven’t pined.” She growled, sending him a sideways glare. “Just because you knew doesn’t mean I did. That’s changed now I will admit…” Trailing off, she rubs her temples. “It’s making my head hurt Bryn.”

Brynjolf was grinning. “Didn’t I tell you, for years, that I knew what I was talking about?”

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

“What did you do?”

She was silent for a moment and her voice came out very quiet. “I ran.”

Brynjolf’s eyebrows shot up. “You what?”

She doesn’t answer, staring at the floor and he realises how much that this is eating her up. Slipping off the bed, he sits in front of her so she has to look at him.

“Hey,” he said softly and her amber eyes are filled with tears. “What are you freaking out for?”

“I don’t know…”

He smiles and pulls her into a hug, which she gratefully accepts and they sat like that for a long time.

Brynjolf had undone her hair and was now rebraiding it. “Did I ever take you for a drink?”

She snorts, her eyes shut. “No, but I hardly think that would be wise.”

He grins. “Why not? Drown out your troubles and I’ll drown out mine, then we’ll stumble home together, sleep it off and wake up with a hangover.” He laughs as she looks at him. “Come on Astaria, relax a little.”

He finishes her hair and she sits up with a sigh. “We haven’t solved anything Brynjolf.”

“That’s what the drinking is for.” He stands and holds out his hand to pull her up. “Come on, it’ll be good for you. They’ve all wanted to meet you as well.” He was pulling her out the door before she could complain any further.

And that was how she found herself in the Ragged Flagon with a band of thieves drinking the night away. She tried to drink slowly, but Brynjolf kept pushing more mugs of mead in front of her and eventually found herself in a very happy mood and getting drunker by the minute.

Most of the guild were drinking, including Snow, who didn’t move far from Brynjolf’s side. As it turned out, Snow and Astaria got along quiet well, and both relished in jeering up Brynjolf.

“You two will be the death of me!” He laughs as they tease him again causing a roar of laughter from the rest of the guild.

While the night passed quickly, it become obvious that Astaria was not used to drinking as she drunk more and more, many were surprised she hadn’t thrown up by this stage, instead, she just slipped into a deep sleep, her head resting down on the table.

It was the most peaceful sleep she had had in a while.


	15. Esbern

Astaria awoke with a groan, her head pounding. She opens her eyes, scowling against the dim light. She was back in Brynjolf’s room, spread out on his bed.

She stretched, trying to chase away the headache that threatened to make her throw up.

Her movement was met with a chuckle.

“Morning little Ria.”

Looking over, Brynjolf was sitting at his desk putting his boots on.

“Morning.” She mumbled in reply, throwing her arm over her eyes.

“I have to say, for someone that’s never drunk much, you did pretty well for yourself last night.” She grunts in response. “The mornings the worst part of course, but you seem to be doing fine.”

“Stop talking Bryn.” She sensed him standing next to her and peeked her eyes out from under her arm.

He was smiling widely. “You know, I have a recollection you said that to me last time we shared a bed.”

She snorts. “In which I was correct, because father found you and kicked you out.”

“I can’t imagine why, we still had our clothes on and everything.”

She gives him a look that makes him laugh. “You know I would never little Ria, that night was simply cold and you’d already had a bad day. It was just another night of sitting up late and talking. He just happened to walk in at the wrong time.”

“I missed you Bryn.” She said quietly. “I was furious when he threw you out, I refused to talk to him for weeks.”

“Well, he wasn’t overly fond of me from the start.” He sat on the bed next to her. “It’s alright though, six years there was better than six years on the street any day.”

She rolls over and hugs him tightly around the waist. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You know as well as I do that I was a natural at thievery, it only made sense for me to come here, and I haven’t done too badly for myself in just seven years.”

Astaria snorts, ignoring the pain in her head. “Still not natural enough to be caught by Mama.”

“I was thirteen, cut me some slack.” He ruffles her hair affectionately. “Besides, if I hadn’t tried to steal from her, then I wouldn’t have you and so on.” He stands, making her unwrap her arms. “Anyway, you can rest up here, stay as long as you want, I’ll be around if you need anything.”

Waving him off, she wraps herself back up in the blankets, determined to slip away into sleep again to rid herself of the headache.

 

Brynjolf returned several hours later to find her up and dressed, but pacing his room like a caged wolf. He put a bowl of stew on the table for her and sat down to eat his own.

“Can’t say I’ve seen you like this before.”

She jumps, having been so focused on thinking that she hadn’t heard him enter. Seeing the food, she practically pounced on it and started eating. He watches her carefully and she eats.

“So, shall we continue our discussion?” He asked it lightly as possible, but saw her tense.

Astaria sighs and rests the bowl in her lap. “I’m afraid of what it means Bryn. I’m afraid…I mean…gah!” She was blushing heavily and covers it by shovelling in another mouthful of food.”

Brynjolf knew what she was referring to, but does not tease her for it. “Work that out if it comes to it Astaria, for now, you only to need to worry about his intentions.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “His intentions?”

For a moment, Brynjolf simply looked at her, thinking about a simple way of putting what he wanted to say without offending her.

“You’re a powerful woman Ria.” She frowns at this, so he continues. “Surely you realise that being the Dragonborn will give you certain leverages over others?” She nods slowly. “Well, don’t you think that others would try to exploit that power?”

Astaria thinks it over. “You think…he is only interested because of the power I wield?”

He shrugs lightly. “It is possible.”

She remembers the gentleness of it, the light way in which his lips had pressed hers, and she finally shook her head. “No…I don’t think so. There was something…” But was that just her making assumptions? Her heart told her no but she wasn’t even sure she trusted that at the moment.

“Anything is possible, however, you are not going to find out unless you talk to him.” He watched her think, a small frown creasing her forehead. “You don’t have to do it right away, but by the gods Ria, don’t leave it too long.”

Biting her lip, she puts the empty bowl down. “I don’t know how.”

Brynjolf gives a light chuckle. “What? All those lessons in sweet talking and little Ria doesn’t know how to talk?” She glares at him. “That’s your fear, little Ria, I would suggest trying to not let that win you over.”

Finally, she sighs. “I guess so.” She gives him a sharp look. “And what about your problem?”

He raises an eyebrow. “My problem? I don’t have a problem.”

But the smirk on her face told him that she knew otherwise. “Please. You talk about me being smitten.”

“I’m not smitten by anybody.” He cursed himself silent for saying it so quickly.

Now, it was Astaria’s turn to laugh. “Please Bryn, who’s the one lying now? The great playboy of Windhelm and Riften, smitten, swept of his feet, head over-”

“Have you made your point?” He grumbles.

“Not much fun on the other side is it?” She snickers. “Tell her.”

He shook his head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Astaria watched as sadness seemed to come over him, his shoulders sinking slightly. “Because she’s been through too much already, she doesn’t need that on top of everything else.”

“Brynjolf…Snow and I talked last night, she didn’t really say it, but I got the gist of what her past held. She’s not beyond looking past it you know.” She looked at him with caring eyes and saw him relax slightly.

“I’m surprised you remember much of last night to be honest.” He said it half-jokingly, but catches her look. “We’ll…see. I need time to sort it out.”

“Just don’t wait too long.” She gives him a wink and he grins, rolling his eyes. Astaria stands, stretching. “Well, I suppose I should head ou-” She stops suddenly remember. “Oh…well, since I’m here anyway, I don’t suppose you know of an old guy living down in the Ratway? Well hidden, keeps to himself. Esbern, I think his name is?”

“Well, there’s certainly an odd sort down there, ourselves not included, but I think I know who might mean, he pays us good coin to make sure no one finds out he’s there.” He watches as she checks her knives and sword at her belt.

“That sounds like him. Where about is he, do you know?”

“You’re not considering going down there alone?”

“I’m the Dragonborn, I can handle it.”

Brynjolf shakes his head and stands. “Not a chance little Ria, I have nothing to do anyway so I will go with you.”

“You don’t have-”

“I want to see my little sister in action.” He grins and walks out the door, she rushes to follow.

“I’m nothing special, plus there’s no guarantee that there’ll be trouble.”

“Nothing special? After all those knife fighting lessons? You’d be second best here little Ria.” Brynjolf was pleased to see she was matching his look of smugness. “Plus, it’s the Ratway, there is always trouble.”

So, Astaria found herself down in the deep, very smelly parts, of the Ratway with Brynjolf. She could almost feel her meal threatening to come back up as they headed deeper through the winding paths.

Their footsteps were silent and so far they hadn’t encountered anyone or anything, but there was a feeling in the air that that was about to change.

“Do you hear that?” Brynjolf whispered.

Astaria nods, there was talking further down the path they were walking. Both crouching, they slowly got closer until they could see into the larger room ahead.

“Thalmor.” Astaria hissed. She could see about four of them, two mages and a two soldiers. “They must be looking for him.”

“They’re going to be hard to sneak around.” Brynjolf looked worried. “We may have to fight them.”

Astaria stared at the closest one, a mage, his back was too them and he had no idea they were there. Her eyes searched for the others, the two warriors deeper along the paths, large bars partially blocking their view up to where the first mage was. The other mage had just turned back to the path that lead down to the soldiers.

She didn’t hesitate, drawing a knife and approaching silently. The mage didn’t stand a chance as she covered his mouth and buried the blade in his throat, lowering his body silently to the ground. The other’s hadn’t noticed.

Brynjolf came up next to her. “You’ll be making a good assassin next.”

“You gotta do what you gotta do.”

They continue on, avoiding a very poorly made trap, and coming around to where the second mage was patrolling, or more, sitting lazily in a chair reading a report.

“Hide in the shadows.” Brynjolf whispered in her ear.

“What?” She looks at him confused, but he just shoo’s her until she steps back into the darkness, and he grins.

The man was leaning back in the chair, swinging it. Brynjolf approached, easily picked the mages pocket of his coins and kicks out the back of the chair. It crashes to the ground with a loud, echoing bang, the mage giving a startled cry as Brynjolf laughs and dashes off, the mage struggling to his feet to follow, while two heavy footfalls coming up from down the path told Astaria that the soldiers were coming to investigate.

The mage bolted after Brynjolf, yelling curses as he did, one of the soldiers not far behind. Astaria wasted no time and stepped out in front of the second soldier, her blade digging through her armour and sending her quickly to the ground.

A loud agonised shriek told her that one of the Thalmor had walked straight into the trap.

She waits patiently for Brynjolf to return, and he does with an even wider grin, his thieves armour splashed with blood.

“Not too bright are they?” He asked and picks through the pockets of the one Astaria had taken down. “Sadly, light on coin.”

Shaking her head, they continue on. Brynjolf easily picks through a lock in their way, something the Thalmor clearly hadn’t been able to do, and they step into an eerie room, mumbling could be heard from a couple of them and Astaria did everything she could to repress a shudder.

“Let’s not linger here.” Brynjolf said and led her up some stairs to a very secure looking door. “This one.”

Swallowing hard, she knocks.

“Go away!” A voice from inside calls.

“Esbern?” Astaria asks hesitantly. “I’m a friend, I just want to talk.”

“What? No, no, no, I’m not Esbern. I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“She’s here to help Esbern.” Brynjolf said, he was also watching out behind them, the air of threat still not clear.

“I’m a…friend of Delphine. She needs help to stop the dragons.” Astaria spoke as gently as she could, trying not to make the older man within even more nervous than he already was.

“Delphine? How do you…? This is just a trick to get me to open the door, eh? I told you to go away!”

“There are Thalmor here in to get you Esbern, but trust me when I say that they are not only a threat to you, but to me as well. I’m the Dragonborn.”

There was a moment of silence from within.

A small window in the door is opened and nervous blue eyes look out. “Delphine is really alive then? Hmmm, you’d better come in and tell me how you found me and what you want.” He closes the window and the sounds of many locks being moved comes from the door.

“I’ll stay out here and keep watch.” Brynjolf says quietly. “I have a feeling we won’t be alone long.”

Astaria nods as the door opens and Esbern lets her inside.

He looks her up and down suspiciously. “So, Delphine keeps up the fight after all these years. I thought she’d have realised it’s hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago…”

“What do you mean it’s hopeless?”

“Haven’t you figured it out yet? What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what’s going on? Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said!”

Astaria blanches. Oh, right, that.

“The dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead. No one can escape his hunger, here in the afterlife! Alduin will devour all things and the world will end!” He looked grim and defeated and Astaria couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“It’s still not hopeless.” Her voice was quiet. “I can stop him.”

He gives a short, joyless laugh. “Only a Dragonborn can stop him. It seems that the gods have grown tired of us. They’ve left us to our fate-”

“But I am the Dragonborn.” She said it with more conviction than what she wanted to, but she had a feeling he needed to hear it like that, even though she had already told him.

Again, he looks her up and down. “Can it really be true? Someone as small-”

She folds her arms, her eyes flashing.

“Dragonborn?” He said it with breathless wonder and a light returns to his eyes. “Then the gods haven’t abandoned us! We must…we must…”

“We must go.” Brynjolf’s voice said from the door. “We have company.”

“Get me to Delphine, Dragonborn.” Esbern said and hurriedly moves to collect a few things.

Astaria nods and re-joins Brynjolf, they can hear voices approaching.

“Up for a good scrap?” She asked him.

“Always.”

By the time Esbern left his little room, Astaria and Brynjolf had taken care of the couple of Thalmor that had come down the path. Brynjolf had a small cut along his cheek from getting slightly to close to a Thalmor blade, but apart from that, they were both unharmed.

“Let’s go.”

The way out became easier than they expected, they met more Thalmor along the paths back, but as it turned out, Esbern was a particularly gifted mage, easily taking down the mages and leaving the soldiers for Astaria and Brynjolf.

Once back in the Ragged Flagon, they quickly made their way out onto the streets of Riften, in the public eye, they would be safer if attacked again.

“Now we just need to get to Riverwood.” Astaria said quietly, looking around. “Thanks for your help Bryn, I’ll-”

“I’m coming with you.” He said quickly. “I’ll be damned if I let you go with those bastards after you.”

She looks at him. “I’ll be fine, Esbern can-”

“No little Ria, not going to happen.” He looks back to the guild entrance. “Just give me a minute, even if you leave, I’ll catch up.”

He dashes off without another word, leaving Astaria and Esbern standing there awkwardly.

“So you really have the power of the voice?” He asks eagerly.

“Yes.” She huffs. “And I assure you, everyone is surprised when I tell them. I’m sure no one thought the Dragonborn would be a tiny female warrior.”

Esbern chuckles, his mood much lighter now they were outside and somewhat out of harm’s way. “No, but fate and destiny usually work that way. You should feel blessed.”

She couldn’t respond to that.

Brynjolf hurried back over, a small bag on his belt. He grins. “Alright, let’s go.”

They left Riften, Astaria almost feeling sad to see it go so soon, and headed down the path. It seemed strangely deserted and made the three of them uncomfortable.

Walking in silence, they came to the point where the path split, one road leading the Windhelm, the other to Ivarstead, which would be the quicker way to Riverwood.

Astaria stopped at the road, listening. Brynjolf and Esbern had continued, but when she didn’t follow, they looked at her.

“What’s wrong?” Brynjolf asked, coming back to her.

She was looking down the path to Windhelm. “I’m not sure.”

“We don’t have time to delay Dragonborn, we need to get to Delphine.” Esbern called from further down the path.

A chill went down her back and her eyes were drawn to the sky, that was when she saw it.

A dragon.

She couldn’t hear it from where they were, but she could just see it roaring in challenge. It was heading straight for Windhelm.

Brynjolf looked uncomfortable. “Well, at least it’s heading that way. Hopefully it won’t go for the city.”

Astaria remained silent, watching it.

“Dragonborn, I know you have a responsibility to take out the dragons, but right now, our task is more important.” Esbern insisted, watching her indecision.

“That’s my home.” She said quietly.

Brynjolf looked at her. “Astaria…it’s a city full of trained soldiers, I’m sure they can handle it if it attacks, even enough to scare it away…” He was worried for her.

Astaria probably would’ve agreed, she probably would’ve turned and gone to Ivarstead then and there, but an unbidden thought came to mind.

The rumour of the dragon attack on Windhelm and Ulfric’s death.

She couldn’t let that rumour become true.

“Bryn, get Esbern to Riverwood for me.” She said, not looking at him.

“Astaria, you can’t be serious?” He asked. “You’re one person, this is a dragon-!”

“And I am the Dragonborn. What kind of person would I be if I let it attack my own city?” She gave him a sad but stern look. “Please Bryn, I need you to do this for me.”

His green eyes stared at her, saw the emotions going through her. He nods and brings her into a tight hug.

“You be careful. Please.” He said in her ear and she nods.

“I’ll come as soon as I can, if not, I’ll send word ahead.” She starts down the path.

“Gods be with Dragonborn.” Esbern called. “Don’t take too long, we need you.”

Astaria doesn’t answer, she focuses on the path ahead, walking at a brisk pace, not wanting to risk running for fear of being too exhausted when she got there.

She had a feeling this was going to be a bad fight.


	16. Dragon fight

Windhelm was in chaos. The dragon circling overhead, so far it hadn’t attacked but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t.

Ulfric stormed out of the Palace of the Kings, watching the beast fly overhead, Galmar following close by his side.

“Ulfric, you simply can’t-”

“I’ll be damned if I’m going to sit idly while a dragon attacks my city.” He growls angrily. He had been angry for the last two days, furious with Astaria for leaving, not that he blamed her, but he was still angry she hadn’t tried to talk it through first.

Galmar had no idea about this. “Ulfric, this is a dragon, even your voice-”

Ulfric gave him a dark look that shut him up instantly, before storming off again, Galmar watching nervously. “Where’s the bloody Dragonborn when you need her?”

The dragon roared, almost all civilian’s had been rushed inside homes when it appeared, now soldiers were watching nervously from the streets and walls.

A spout of flame left the dragons mouth.

Guards started firing.

The fight began.

Ulfric and Galmar yelled orders, trying to get the beast shot down so as ground troops could move in and kill it. Not an easy task. The dragon manoeuvred easily through the air, barely any arrows coming close, before it dived, fire spewing from its mouth and engulfing some men.

Ulfric’s orders were loudest and the dragon soon took notice, changing its tactic and going for him. If Galmar hadn’t noticed and hurriedly shoved his friend into a small alcove in time, Ulfric would’ve been fried as another wall of fire was spouted at them.

Ulfric cursed loudly as the dragon landed on the rooftops, which splintered slightly under its weight. Gold eyes were focused on where he and Galmar were hidden. Guards were shooting the dragon, but not even the arrows piercing its hide got its attention and it moved across the roof to where he would be able to see the men.

“I would suggest running but I think the beast has us cornered.” Galmar growled.

“Shame they don’t believe in fair fights.” Both had their weapons in hand, for what little good it was going to do them.

The dragon came into full view, its eyes gleaming and Ulfric and Galmar braced themselves, trapped. It opened its mouth, starting the shout, but-

“Fus Ro Dah!”

The shout rocked the ground and it automatically got both the dragon’s and Ulfric’s attention. With a growl, the dragon launched itself from the roof and headed towards where the shout had come from. Ulfric followed too, heading for the stairs to the wall, many of the men were already crowded here, but they quickly moved to give Ulfric room to stand.

He saw her, sword in hand, watching the dragon circle above. An uneasy feeling came over him and he found his hand gripping the wall until his knuckles were white.

“Talos help her.” Galmar said from next to him.

Ulfric silently agreed.

 

Watching the dragon above her, Astaria felt incredibly foolish, she couldn’t remember what she’d done with her bow, and now she was standing here like an idiot waiting for the dragon to land and attack her.

It was clearly assessing what level of threat she was, her shouting had been the only way she knew to get its attention, and that had worked, it seemed as if there was a momentary standoff, the two of them sizing each other up.

It dived.

Or not.

She dived out of the way of the blast of fire, rolling to her feet, her eyes never leaving it. It had been a test, to see if it were possible to take her out from the air, but it was clear she was fast, even though she knew she would get exhausted diving all the time.

The dragon landed.

Astaria gulped, not being entirely ready for that reaction. Its gold eyes stared at her coldly and she knew that this was a very strong dragon.

“Rodraan wah dir Dovahkiin.” It growled.

Prepare to die. Great.

It lunged forward and Astaria leapt to the side, its jaws closing where she had just been with a resounding snap. It was brazen, she had to give it that. She eyed under its body, where the scales weren’t as tough and could easily be cut with a sword. If she could just get under it…

The dragon snapped again and she leapt away, knowing that this was going to be a matter of timing. She dodged it again and again and again, finally taking her chance.

She rolled under it, hoping she could end it quickly, and drove her sword upwards, into the stomach of the dragon. It roared in pain and next thing she knew, she felt herself being lifted off the ground. In shock, she let go of her sword, dropping back to the ground as the dragon flapped its wings a few times to move away, landing heavily, her sword still stuck in its stomach.

Astaria cursed, not really looking forward to fighting with her knives again against a dragon. They felt good in her hands, but now it meant she had to get even closer.

Its eyes were ablaze with fury and she readied herself for its attack, expecting another bite. Instead, it shouted fire at her, causing her to move quickly to the side.

Thwump.

She flew several feet back and hit the ground hard, the breath leaving her, she also felt several ribs had cracked. The damn dragon had hit her with its tail. Winded, sucking in air, she struggles to get to her feet, clenching her chest. The dragon steps closer.

Everyone on the wall was terrified, seeing her take a hit like that, they were now more nervous than ever.

But Ulfric had already moved on from that, he was watching Astaria intently, she was in a lot of pain from the hit and clearly trying to get herself to move as the dragon took yet another step closer.

His heart was racing, she had to move now.

There was an echoing roar and fire erupted from the dragon’s mouth again, engulfing Astaria. Ulfric cry was drowned out by his men as they all watched in horror, the fire seeming to be never ending.

But it stopped, and Astaria still stood.

Astaria shook the layer of ice out of her hair and moved so it broke away from her body. It had just been enough to protect her, but she doubted whether she could do it again, her mana already drained. She hadn’t had to use magic in a long time.

“Yol nis krii zey!” Fire cannot kill me. She yelled.

Using the dragons shock, she rushed forward, picking up her knives and drove them into the dragon’s snout.

“She can use magic.” Galmar said weakly, leaning heavily on the wall, his face as pale as Ulfric’s as they watched the fight continue. “Gods damn that girl, how many other tricks does she want to pull?”

Ulfric found himself moving, ordering his men to follow, he wasn’t sure exactly how much help they could be, but he’d be damned if was going to let her fight this on her own. She was wounded, he knew that wouldn’t stop her, but it worsened the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Astaria was breathing heavily, the dragon’s snout was now bleeding and it had done nothing to abate its anger. She was crouched low, defensive, ready to move if necessary, and it watched, its gold eyes aflame with fury.

Somehow, she had to get her sword back.

She was almost glad that the air was clear today, that she didn’t have to fight the elements as well as the dragon, but it was little reprieve, the cold biting into her skin, something she knew that the dragon was not feeling.

The dragon lunged and she dodged, delivering several fast, shallow blows to its snout, causing it to snap angrily come fiercely after her. She managed to roll under it again, but found herself in the wrong angle to pull out the sword.

Instead, she kicked it.

The dragon roared again and Astaria rushed away from it, breathing heavily. Blood was pouring from the dragon’s stomach and she silently hoped that it would bleed to death before managing to seriously wound her.

Just then, movement caught her eye, momentarily distracting her from the dragon, she looked and saw Ulfric and some Stormcloak soldiers moving towards the fight, she let out a small breath of relief that she was going to have help in this.

But the small distraction was what the dragon needed. It lunged.

Astaria wasn’t entirely sure what happened then. Pain burst through her chest and the right side of her body, but it almost felt…distant, as if it didn’t really happen. She remembered moving very fast, yet feeling so slow, then the ground came rushing up to meet her.

There was a sickening crunch and Astaria screamed, her arm breaking on impact with the ground, and then she found herself still screaming, realisation kicking in. The dragon and clamped its jaws down on her, gone in for the kill and thrown her, but it hadn’t been a killing blow, instead, deep lacerations cut through her torso and right arm.

Fury filled her blood and she struggled up, not caring for her heavily bleeding wounds or the amount of pain she was in. Somehow, her left hand had managed to hold onto one of her knives and she clutched it with all her might.

For a moment, the world swam before her and she had to shake it off. No. This dragon was going to die first.

Her gaze once again moved to the sword.

She could barely move her right arm, but she had to get it. She didn’t care that the dragon was talking to her, she didn’t care the soldiers had frozen in shock, she didn’t care that she was bleeding to death, her blood falling onto the snow and filling the ground with red.

All that mattered, was she got that sword.

The fire roared from deep inside her.

“Fus Ro Dah!” The shout was so powerful, the ground rocked, the men staggering from the movement, the dragon was blasted back from the force of it, giving her a chance.

She dashed forward, her knife digging into the dragon’s neck as she dived for the sword, yanking it out. The dragon moved, its head turning to face her with a viscous snarl and she brought the sword down with a cry of rage and the last of her energy, the sword embedding itself into the dragon’s skull.

The dragon went still.

Breathing heavily, Astaria staggered back, not quite believing what she had done. Her armour was soaked in blood and she had nothing left in her to move.

The dragon started to glow and the light leapt for her. She didn’t even have the strength to brace herself as the fiery energy entered her body, sending her crashing to the ground. She lay there, looking up at the darkening sky. She couldn’t move, but she didn’t care, peace was washing over her. Loud, running footfalls were coming towards her, but she didn’t know or care who it was as the world went dark.


	17. Nightmares

Ulfric paced. His coat was covered in blood but that meant little to him right now, he kept glancing at the door each time he passed it, knowing that everything was being done to save Astaria’s life.

He felt sick, terror had frozen him in place when the dragon had clamped its jaws down on her and it felt like he hadn’t been properly working since. Her blood had soaked the snow, her armour had been no match for the dragons teeth, deep lacerations ran down her chest and arm and a very deep one on her neck.

He didn’t know how she had kept going.

Ulfric had found himself by her side before he knew it and scooped her up into his arms. Time had been of the essence and no one blocked his way as he came back into the city soldiers running ahead to get Wuunferth and find any other healers in the city.

Now, she was in that room righting for her life.

Ulfric hadn’t been the only one seriously affected by her wounds, Galmar was seated weakly on a chair in the corridor, barely aware of his friends pacing, his face very pale. He had followed Ulfric, had ordered men to run ahead to get healers, but the colour had drained from his face when he saw how much blood the small Nord was losing.

They didn’t know how long they’d been out in the corridor, but both were fearing the worse.

Galmar slowly cleared his throat. “Ulfric?”

Ulfric doesn’t respond.

“Ulfric.” His voice was sterner, clearer, and Ulfric looked at him. “You…you should change your coat.”

Ulfric looked down at himself, her blood had quickly soaked through his coat and it now appeared to be more red than blue.

“Later.” He grunted and continued pacing. He was not going anywhere until he knew what condition she was in.

Galmar let out a slow breath. “She’ll be alright, she’s the Dragonborn.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you worried?”

“Why are you?”

The two men looked at each other, silent understanding passing between them. Ulfric sighs and sinks into the chair next to him, still staring at the door.

“The girl still needs to learn how to use a sword properly.” Galmar said gruffly.

Ulfric says nothing.

Finally, the door opens, Wuunferth stepping out, his robes covered in blood. He looked up at the two men with worried eyes, both who had jumped to their feet when the door had opened.

Wuunferth clears his throat. “She is…stable, for the moment. She has lost a lot of blood though, I would recommend seeing if the college can spare anyone, she is going to need all the help she can get, especially if she wants the use of that arm again.” He looks between them and licks his lips nervously. “That all depends on whether she wakes up first.”

Ulfric stares at his court wizard. “What?”

“With the amount of blood she has lost Ulfric…I cannot guarantee she will wake up.” Wuunferth looks away from Ulfric’s furious gaze. “I am sorry. I did all I could. They are finishing bandaging her wounds now.”

When nothing is said, Wuunferth mumbles about cleaning up and disappears down the corridor. Ulfric could feel fear in his chest, he didn’t want to understand it, but he knew he did. Galmar grabbed his shoulder gently.

“I’ll send a courier to Winterhold right away.” Ulfric just nods and Galmar follows after Wuunferth, leaving Ulfric alone.

Ulfric rests a hand on the door, saying a silent prayer, before finally moving away, turning to his bedroom and slamming the door closed.

 

Fog. That was all she could see, occasionally making shapes out in the darkness. It felt as if it were suffocating her, slowly eating her away as she lost her mind, her memories, her physical shape.

A dark shadow flew overhead.

She could feel a panicked scream rising in her throat. Something landed behind her and she turned, glowing red eyes forming in the fog. She tried to run but her legs wouldn’t move, all she could do was stare as the eyes approached.

“Dinok los voknau hi.” A voice roars, a mouth lunges towards her, all teeth and red.

Astaria screams, bolting up right in the bed, a heavy layer of sweat covering her. The scream gets strangled as fire seems to erupt through her body, protesting the quick movement and she buckles in on herself, trying to control it, trying to force it away.

She couldn’t focus, the pain clouding her mind as she shook, violently, unable to remember what had happened.

There was a noise somewhere to her right, but she couldn’t move, movement would bring the pain back and she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“Astaria?”

All she could was whimper at the voice, her right arm wrapped tightly to her, her head resting on her knees as the pain refused to stop, her left arm wrapped around her legs to try and stop herself moving.

A gentle hand rested on her head, and somehow, it seemed to sooth the pain a little. She whimpered again as she could feel her body shaking, clutching tightly at the sheets around her legs.

“Here.”

The voice was right next to her, the hand still resting on her head, as something cool was pushed into her left hand. It took a bit of persuasion but she eventually opened her hand to grab it.

“Drink it.”

She didn’t want to move and she tried shaking her head.

“It’ll ease the pain.”

Astaria bit her lip, torn between easing the pain and just not moving. Slowly, she lifts her head, the hand was holding hers to help her lift the vial to her lips and tip the cool liquid down her throat.

The effect was almost instantaneous, her body relaxing as the pain eased away, not completely, but enough that the cloud lifted and she could breathe easily, her head resting back down on her knees. It took her a long moment, drawing in deep breaths, before she opened her eyes, they were blurred by tears which she blinked away, feeling them running down her cheek.

Ulfric was sitting next to her, watching her closely, concern in his eyes.

She blinks at him. “Ulfric?” Her voice was weak and she inwardly winced.

He frowns, his expression unreadable. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” She groans and slowly sits up, his hand leaving her head. Looking down at herself, she saw how heavily she wrapped in bandages and she winced, her muscles still protesting movement. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

Astaria thought, she remembered the dragon, fighting it in the snow. It had breathed fire at her but she’d survived that, then she remembered seeing Ulfric approaching.

Her heart dropped and she swallowed hard. “I guess I was lucky not to be eaten.”

“You were lucky you weren’t ripped limb from limb.” Ulfric growls, he still hadn’t gotten over his anger at her, but that would have to wait. “Healers will be here tomorrow, hopefully they can fix you up properly.”

“How long-”

“Four days. The healers would have been here sooner, but they were away on another trip.”

She could hear the annoyance in his voice, as if it wasn’t good enough that the healers couldn’t come straight away. She’d also caught the anger in the tone before and had no doubt that that would get discussed later.

“You are lucky to be alive Astaria, I was- we were worried you weren’t going to wake up.” He watched her closely, annoyed with himself now. He was tired, having barely slept because of worry, but he wasn’t about to tell her that.

“I did get torn up pretty bad.” Her left hand then self-consciously went to her face but she found no injuries to her face, of which, she had to admit, she was relieved. Then she found the bandage around her throat and that a familiar cord was missing.

She turned to look for it, quicker than what she should have as an unfamiliar panic bit into her, and instantly regretted it, biting her tongue hard to stop the wave of pain going through her.

Ulfric grabbed her as she swayed, careful of her bandaged arm, and held her until she steadied.

"You need to be careful." He said softly. "You've been seriously hurt. You just need to ask if you-" he stops, her amber eyes staring at him.

"I...I just...that necklace means a lot to me." Her voice was quiet. "I'm not used to not having it there."

Ulfric hesitates and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out her necklace, it had been broken in two.

She bit her lip as he handed it to her, trying not to let tears form in her eyes. She ran her thumb over the pieces.

"I'm sorry Astaria." He moved away from her, watching her expression.

"My brother gave it to me before he left." She said quietly. "I've never taken it off since he gave it to me."

A smirk appeared on Ulfric’s mouth. "You wore that into the Thalmor Embassy?"

"Of course." She sighs, suddenly very weary, her body exhausted.

He takes it off her carefully. "You need to rest."

She lets him take it but is unwilling to move to lie down. "Can I have some water?"

He pours her a mug from the pitcher on her right side and hands it to her, he has to help her drink again, her hand shaking. She finishes and he puts it down as she slowly lies down as carefully as she can.

"Ulfric?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you put it on that side for me? I can't move my right arm so..."

He smiles and moves the pitcher and mug to the other side of the bed.

"Thank you." She mumbled softly.

"You're welcome Dragonborn." He pauses. "Sleep well."

He leaves, closing the door quietly. Astaria pulls the blanket up tightly around her, her last thought before drifting back into sleep, was wondering why he had come to her aid.

 

The next few days were not fun for Astaria, the healers arrived and went to work on her. That was when she learnt how extensive her injuries were.

Her right arm was broken in two places, partly set by Wuunferth, and several ribs. They set these first, and Astaria spent a long time cursing them, only calming down after a stern word from Ulfric.

They started on the lacerations next, starting with the one on her neck. It took a long time to convince her to let them remove the bandage so they could see if it was clean and not festering, she was convinced that that was where most of the pain was coming from and didn't want anyone touching it until it had settled more.

Eventually, they convinced her otherwise.

The wound in her neck ran from just below her jaw so her collarbone, luckily, it was not as deep as what they first feared and had the wound healed quickly, it would be up to her to deal with the muscular pain.

Her chest and back were next, mostly punctures from where the teeth had sunk in, but there were a couple of smaller lacerations that had to be dealt with, one along her shoulder blade and one down her stomach, ending at the belly button.

All that left was her right arm. They were all worried as she was still unable to move it and they hoped that nothing had been too permanently damaged. What gave them hope was that she could flex her hand.

For Astaria, her arm was the least of her worries. She wasn’t sleeping, nightmares plagued her almost every night, usually in the fog and being met by those red eyes. It hadn’t taken her long to work out that those were Alduin’s eyes. She knew that she was scared to fight him, but she wasn’t convinced that the dreams had anything to do with that.

They’d allowed her a day’s rest before staring on her arm, they could tell that it was all taking a toll on her body, her eyes showing her exhaustion. The healing process had not been painless, both Ulfric and Galmar telling her such each time they came to see how she was doing.

Night fell quickly and as the early morning crept up, Astaria found herself once again sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping off her.

That dream had been worse. They each altered slightly in some way, this one, Alduin hadn’t been alone, he’d been helped by other dragons, dragons which she was sure were the ones she had taken down, and they had taunted and teased, one swinging its tail into her arm, sending her crashing to the ground as Alduin charged, which had woken her up.

Astaria was steadying her breathing, her body in a numb pain, and it wasn’t until she had calmed herself down, that the pain in her arm became very real.

She looks at it and sees blood blossoming from within the bandages, she curses loudly and holds it, but the blood was running quick. Jumping out of bed, she moved to the table, grabbing a health potion and downing it, hoping that alone would stop the bleeding, she grimaces as it starts to run down her arm.

There was a soft knock on her door.

Astaria didn’t really want anyone to come in, but right now, she needed the help.

“Come in.”

Ulfric entered, frowning as she groans, still clutching her arm. He takes one looks at the amount of blood and hurries over.

“What did you do?” He asked, tugging her hand away from her arm.

“Nothing, I woke up from a nightmare and it was like that.” She grits her teeth together as he starts to unwrap the bandage.

He continues frowning but focuses on his task, the deep gash in her arm had indeed reopened, but it appeared that the health potion had worked to stop the torrent of blood. He grabbed some rags and clean water, pouring another health potion into it and, as gently as he can, starts to clean the blood away.

Astaria rests her elbow on the table and her head on her hand, getting her fingers into a tight grip in her hair as she jams her eyes shut from the pain.

“I’m glad that they’re working on this tomorrow.” Ulfric growls. “They should’ve done it first, it was the deepest cut.”

“They were worried about the neck.” She bites her lip, the wound burning as he cleaned it.

“I told them what wounds were worst.” He said it angrily but he wasn’t entirely sure who it was directed at.

Astaria says nothing, her face contorted with trying to control the pain. The bleeding stops and he starts to wrap it tightly in a clean bandage, she relaxes as he does, the pain easing.

“You alright?” He asks as he finishes, tying the bandage off.

“Yeah…” Her voice sounded far away and he gave her a worried glance, but saw that she was just thinking.

“Astaria, if you need to talk…”

“How did you know I was awake?”

The question caught him off guard and he moved away, cleaning his hands and throwing away the rags. The fire had burnt low, so he turned his attention to that.

“Don’t ignore me Ulfric. You know what I’m talking about.”

“I was awake and heard you curse.”

“And the other night?”

“I…the same thing happened.” He turns to find her watching him, disbelief hiding any remaining pain she was in. “I was checking up on you that night, alright? Making sure that you were asleep-” Her expression didn’t change. “Like you are one to demand answers.” He growled.

She sighs and turns away. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Thank you for patching me back up again, I couldn’t have done it by myself.”

Ulfric watched her, he could see the tiredness in her face and he didn’t blame her. He knew that she had been suffering nightmares every night, knew that they kept her awake for hours afterwards. He knew because he hadn’t been able to sleep either, too worried about her, so much so that he guarded outside her door at night instead of regular guards, not that she knew this.

He sighs and sits back at the table with her. “I owe you an apology.”

Astaria looks at him surprised. “For what?”

“The other night, before all this.” When she still looks at him blankly, he almost laughs. “The kiss Astaria.”

She blushes heavily and looks away. “Oh.”

“I realised not long after that what I had done, was not far off what Ralof had done. I kissed you without permission, and for that, I am sorry.”

She clears her throat after a moment. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

He raises an eyebrow to this. “Ralof still has a black eye and you are telling me that it’s nothing to worry about?”

“It was…different.” She stirred uncomfortably in her seat and stood, walking close to the fire as if the chill had got to her.

Ulfric wasn’t fooled. “Astaria, do you have any idea how angry I was when I found out you had left?”

“I had to.” She said quietly. “I was such a mess at that stage that I didn’t think it wise-”

He turns her to face him, but she doesn't meet his eye.

"I don't know what you want from me Ulfric, I have no answer for you." She was still blushing and felt ridiculous. "I..."

He tipped her chin up to him and she saw he was frowning. "You think that you are the only one trying to work this out? It's...I'm not even sure what it is. What I do know, is that when that dragon bit you, everything stopped."

Astaria didn't know what to do, her heart was racing and the earnest way he said his words had made her hold her breath, but she had no answer for him.

Ulfric's gaze went to the fresh scar along her throat, his thumb running along it.

"I think we both need time to work this out." He said gently. "But no running from it when we need to talk, agreed?"

Astaria's blush returns and she nods. "Agreed."

There was a quiet moment between them, then, he does something she doesn't expect, pulling her into a tight hug. She goes to pull away, but realises she needs it, and he needs it, so she returns it with her good arm, locking it around his neck as she buries her face into his chest instinctively.

It was a while before either realised neither was willing to move, their heart beats steady as the fire started to go down again.

Ulfric's hand went to her hair, running his fingers through the dark mass, having not been tied for several days, knots had filled it, but he gently tugged his fingers through them. He was almost fascinated by her hair, the darkness of it being so unusual in Nords, and yet, even after all she had been through, was still soft as silk.

A soft murmur got his attention and he looked to find her eyes had closed and she was leaning heavily on him. With small smile, he carefully lifts her up.

She stirs but doesn't open her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Putting you back in bed."

She nuzzles deeper into his chest and, despite himself, he blushed.

"But I'm comfortable..." Her voice was no more than a mumble, so he was pretty sure that she was mostly asleep already and wasn't entirely aware of what she was saying.

"You can't sleep standing up Astaria." He puts her down and she reluctantly lets go of him, quickly getting into a comfortable position in bed. He was about to continue when there was a soft snore and he realised she was already asleep.

Sighing, he pulls the blanket up around her and brushes the hair out of her face. He watches her for a moment and realised that he was already very attached to the little Dragonborn, something that concerned him as he knew neither of their paths were going to be easy. He looked at the scar on her throat and with unsettling worry, he knew that there could be many more. Silently, he left the room, knowing, at least, that she was now willing to talk when they had the chance.

 

Astaria stirred from sleep, opening her eyes to the morning sun. Blinking, she thought that it had been the most peaceful few hours’ sleep she had gotten in the last week.

Sitting up, she groans, stretching out her muscles, which were still very sore. She knew, even if they fixed her arm today, it would be while before she was fully capable of defending herself again.

Work on her arm began after breakfast and Astaria quickly found herself cursing the healers again. Her arm was in a bad way, the cut went from her shoulder to her elbow and it was deep, one of the healers saying it had reached the bone.

She was lucky to have her arm at all.

After several hours of healing, Astaria was trembling in pain. They'd been taking it slow, trying to return movement to her at the same time, and she just couldn't take it anymore.

With much shouting and yelling, they were forced to retreat from her room. Galmar and Ulfric found them grumbling to each other in the corridor, having come to see what the noise was.

"What are you doing?" Galmar growled. "Why aren't you-

"She refused any further treatment." The head healer snapped. "I've never come across someone so stubborn and rude-"

"Why is she refusing treatment?" Ulfric asked.

"She complained about being in too much pain to continue, honestly Jarl Ulfric, she might as well-"

But Ulfric was ignoring them, walking up to Astaria's door, knocking.

"I already told you to-"

"Can I talk to you Dragonborn?"

He took silence as his answer, entering her room, Galmar following.

Astaria was tying a bandage around the lower half of her upper arm, using her teeth to pull it tight. It was bleeding again.

"Astaria, what are you doing?" Ulfric asked, both furious and stunned.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked angrily. "I told them countless times that I was in pain but they refused to listen. The only way I could get them to stop was to threaten them that I would shout then out."

She was struggling to tie it and he walked over, taking it out of her hand.

"Here." He goes to tie it until he sees the mess she's made of wrapping her arm. "Have you ever bandaged a wound before?"

Astaria blushed heavily. "Not...no..."

Galmar chuckles. "Didn't think you'd need to?"

"It's not exactly easy to do on-"

"Hold still." Ulfric growls, having unwrapped her arm and was now trying to rewrap it.

Astaria scowled, looking away. Her arm had been partly healed, a scar already part way down her arm.

"You couldn't have least let them finish healing it over?" Galmar asked. He'd been a lot nicer to her since the dragon attack.

"They told me to tell them if I wanted a break and when I did, they didn't listen." Her voice was still angry, but she was keeping purposefully still. “You are quite welcome to get your arm sliced open to see what the healing process is like Galmar.” Galmar was friendlier, but it didn’t mean they still irritated each other.

“I hardly think threatening to shout at them was necessary.” Ulfric said, cutting Galmar off, trying to keep the mood calm.

“I should’ve just shouted, would’ve got them out of the room quicker.”

Ulfric sighs, tying the bandage off and stepping away. “You are meant to be controlling it.”

“I am.” She said, rubbing her shoulder, she could move it slightly, but not much. “I didn’t actually do anything, did I?” She looks at him. “Look, I’ll let them back in when the pain has settled and I can actually stand it again, all they had to do was stop for a few minutes to give me a breather, but no, it’s all ‘we’ve never seen an injury like this before, let’s see what we can learn.’ I don’t like being poked and prodded, I just want them to heal my arm so I can start getting it to move again, it’s infuriating not being able to move my dominate arm.”

“Dragonborn, the injuries you sustained are going to take time, you can’t just-”

“I don’t have the luxury of just being able to sit idle, Jarl Ulfric.” Astaria’s expression was serious and determined, surprising both men. “The dragon problem is only going to get worse before it gets better and being the only one that stop it-”

“That does not mean you cannot afford to let your body heal.” Ulfric said darkly. “It has already been decided you will not be leaving Windhelm until it does and you can properly wield a sword.”

She was taken back for a moment before her eyes narrowed. “And when exactly was this decided? I can’t just take months off to recover, plus I can wield a sword fine-”

“Your skills with your sword almost got you killed. You will go nowhere until you are up to a standard I am comfortable with.” Ulfric folded his arms as if to enhance his point. “I am dead serious about this Dragonborn, so argue all you want, my decision is final.”

The tension in the room was heavy, even Galmar was looking between the two worriedly. Astaria held Ulfric’s steady gaze, neither willing to back down, amber staring into blue-grey.

Astaria folds her arms, matching his stance. “Fine. On one condition.”

Ulfric’s eyebrows twitched as if to frown. “What?”

“I get to keep this room. If I’m going to be stuck here, then I want my own privacy.”

He looked at the room, normally kept for higher ranking guests the Palace. It was no real loss as visits were far and few between these days.

“Agreed.” He said calmly.

“Good, now I want you out so I can sleep for an hour.” She doesn’t even flinch, pointing to the door.

“Girl, you can’t seriously expect to order us-” She cut Galmar off with a glare.

“Out.”

Ulfric grabs Galmar around the arm and leads him out, hiding a smile. This was going to be interesting.


	18. Recovery

It took three weeks before Astaria could move her arm without it hurting, the healers staying for the first week to make sure it was all alright before she got too tired with them and told Ulfric to send them away, Ulfric reluctantly agreeing after more than a few arguments on the matter.

In that time, she’d managed to write a very shaky letter to Brynjolf telling him what had happened, who had then snuck in in the middle of the night to see her. Only once she had assured him and double assured him, did he go, promising to come back as soon as he could. This amused her but she said nothing as he left.

With the pain now behind her, Astaria started to build up her strength again, mostly through lifting various objects, but also through practising with her knives again, although this was done behind Ulfric’s back, he wasn’t at all convinced she was ready to wield weapons yet.

She learnt a lot in the time stuck in the Palace, not just about Ulfric, but about how it all worked, certainly much more than her father ever bothered to try and teach her, and she also found herself overseeing the war room every now and then, much to the annoyance of Galmar who claimed that it was no such place for a woman.

Astaria just argued that if a woman could fight on the battlefield, she could also plan behind the scenes.

Neither man disagreed with this.

She also had a lot of time to read, which she spent mostly into the book Arngeir had given her on the dragon language, something she was now becoming quite adept at, and books on the legends of dragons, while providing some useful information, proved to be mostly tales.

Skyrim was now well into winter, thus making it a very stupid idea to travel outside the palace walls, something that was becoming very agitating to Astaria. More than a few times, Ulfric had come across her alone in a room, pacing, and while this was keeping up her fitness and endurance in a lot of ways, he found it irritating, telling her so.

They mostly tried to avoid each other, something not easy to do, especially when she discovered that the room she was in was right next to his, something she had quickly pointed out he had failed to mention. He had merely shrugged it off. Their exchanged tended to end in awkward silences, Ulfric usually being the first one to walk away, and while neither mentioned it, it bothered them both greatly.

Galmar and Astaria still fought, although now it was on a level of comradery instead of bordering on hate, she still had a habit of getting him too riled up and that was when the threats flew into conversations.

It was quickly bordering on a month in Windhelm and Astaria was bored, she’d even taken time sitting with Wuunferth, discussing magic, something that both Ulfric and Galmar were less than pleased about, but seeing as it had saved her life, neither had argued. Astaria knew that there was a good chance she was going to need to be able to use it, and while her skill in frost magic was well learned, she decided to pick up some healing skills as well just in case the situation ever arose where she would desperately need it.

She was on her way to meet Wuunferth when Ulfric stopped her in the hall.

“Dragonborn.”

She stopped. It was like this when there were people around, they both kept it formal.

“My Jarl?”

He approached her, looking serious. “How is your arm?”

She shrugs. “Fine. I’ve been able to pick up my sword again.”

Ulfric frowns at this. “You haven’t been practising with it yet, I hope?”

“A couple of swings here and there,” A smirk tugs her lips. “I know not to overdo it, don’t worry.”

He doesn’t miss the smirk. “You need to start light.”

“I am, I told you, just a couple of swings, getting into the movement again. I’m not-”

“Come.” He turns on his heel, not waiting for a response. Letting out an impatient breath, she follows.

They come out into the courtyard, a thick layer of snow covering the ground. It was freezing.

“A please would have been nice.” She said now that they were in a more impersonal setting.

He ignores her comment. “Here.” He hands her one of the wooden swords. “You need to start with this before trying to swing that steel sword around.”

“If my Jarl commands.” Her voice laced with sarcasm, she turns to go back inside.

“Out here, Astaria.”

She looks back at him. “You’re joking right? It’s freezing.”

But Ulfric just points to a training dummy. “You should be used to it. I want you out here, practising on that, at least once a day.”

Astaria stares at him in disbelief. “Nord blood or no Ulfric, this is the coldest winter we’ve had in a long time, there’s no way-”

“Would you complain on the battlefield?”

“I-what? What kind of question is that? Of course not, but you-”

“Then you will train out here.” He frowns. “You are a warrior, are you not?”

Her mouth hung open slightly. She’d expect a comment like that from Galmar, but not him, she was about to tell him off for it when she saw the trace of amusement on his face.

“Ass.” She went again to go back inside.

“Starting now, Astaria.”

“But I-”

“Wuunferth left on business this morning.”

She sighs, her shoulders sinking. “And what? You’re just going to watch me the whole time?”

“No, although I will check on you occasionally to see how you are going. Only once you are comfortable with your real sword again, will I train you properly.”

“Gee thanks, I feel honoured.” She said it under her breath, but he still heard.

Nodding at the dummy, he smiles. “Go on then.”

Sighing and bracing herself against the cold, Astaria starts to work on the dummy.

Another three weeks past. It didn’t take long for Astaria to get back onto her sword, becoming more and more confident each day, the only thing stopping her was the occasionally wrong movement which sent pain spiralling down her arm.

She got away with it at first, not allowing anyone to see when it happened, but when lessons started with Ulfric, she wasn’t as lucky.

He was furious when he first found out about it, a harsh disarm on his part had sent her collapsing to the ground in pain.

“Why didn’t you tell me Astaria?” He asked angrily.

Astaria was holding her arm on the ground, her face screwed up in pain. “It’s not that bad.”

“Bull.” He snapped and knelt down next to her. “May I?”

She looks away as he takes her arm, applying pressure along it until she winces, just above her elbow. Biting her lip, he presses firmly into it.

“You’re lucky, it’s just a knot.” He said and continues pressing firmly into it. “You need to be stretching more, especially since the injury.”

“I do.” She growls. “Do you have any idea how much that hurts?”

“I figured.” But he doesn’t relent, watching her carefully.

She tries to pull away, instead he pulls her closer. “Ulfric, it really-” She groans in pain, dropping her head to hide her face.

“I am sorry Astaria, but this is the only way that you are not going to be in pain every time you move it wrong.” He said it gently, even as he applied more pressure.

With a huff, Astaria rests forward on his chest, causing him to freeze for a moment. “Astaria-”

“You’re warm.” She mumbled. “And it’s freezing out here.”

He sighs and relaxes, working his fingers up into her shoulder, finding her very tense. “So I was told that you’ve been practising with your knives as well?”

At first she says nothing. “Who told you that?”

Ulfric smiles. “You can threaten my men all you want Astaria, but they are still loyal to me, when I ask a question I expect them to answer truthfully.”

She snorts as he stops. “Is that meant to be a dig at me?”

“A little.” He pushes her away gently, looking down at her. “Are you right to continue?”

She looks up at him, they were close, his blue-grey eyes concerned. She wasn’t sure what made her do it, but she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his. Ulfric froze for a moment, stunned by what she was doing, before he groaned and pressed into the kiss, his hand catching the back of her head.

They were locked like that for a moment, forgetting where they were and what they were doing. Ulfric pulled away, looking at her, a mix of emotions going across his face.

Astaria’s face went red. “I…um…sorry?”

Ulfric blinked. “For what?”

She wanted to move but she was too nervous about how he would react, his hand still on her head. “K-kissing you?”

“Oh.” His eyes move to her lips and back up. “I can’t say I mind.”

“I…I thought we were going to talk about this first?” Her voice was no more than a whisper, his hand was lightly brushing down the side of her face.

“Aren’t we now?”

“N-not really…”

He went to kiss her again when the door burst open, Galmar coming out.

“Ulfric-” He stopped, staring at them. Even though Ulfric had moved away, it was clear that they had been close. Galmar was looking suspicious. “What are you doing?”

“The Dragonborn’s arm had seized up, I was showing her how to get rid of it.” Ulfric said calmly, standing and holding his hand out for Astaria, who took it, wishing her face wasn’t on fire.

“On the ground?”

“I may have been a bit harsh on a disarm.” Ulfric was frowning at him. “What is it Galmar?”

“Those nobles you wanted to speak to have arrived early sir.” He said, still looking between them, Astaria doing her best to hide her face, pretending to fix her hair.

Ulfric sighs. “Alright. We will continue this later Dragonborn.”

They left Astaria there heading back inside, and she was left wondering whether he meant the lessons or something else.

Much to her relief, it was the lesson’s, something that she was becoming very proficient at, Ulfric struggling more and more to disarm her, although he was still able to land bruising hits, but at least she managed to keep her sword in hand.

However, their little moment had left Ulfric to try and get her to talk, something that she was very quick to run away from, much to her own shame and embarrassment. She didn’t know exactly what she was trying to avoid, she knew how she felt, she just had no current way of telling him without feeling ridiculous. Ulfric hid his frustration at it well.

Another two weeks past when Astaria came down the stairs for breakfast to find Ulfric and Galmar already in the war room, seemingly waiting for her.

“Ah, finally awake Dragonborn? We were waiting to speak with you.” Galmar said but his voice was too friendly.

Astaria looked between them suspiciously, taking in both their expressions. “Why?”

Galmar frowns. “We are your commanding officers, we can talk to you when we wish.”

“Sure, but it doesn’t rid you of those guilty expressions.” She looked at Ulfric, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

“Guilty? How do we look guilty?” Galmar asked, confused.

Astaria rolls her eyes. “Look, spit it out, I’m starving and would like some food before the morning is over.” She folds her arms and waits.

Galmar looked at Ulfric, who clears his throat.

“I don’t know whether you are aware Dragonborn, but the Winter Ball is approaching.” He starts.

She raises an eyebrow. “I was born and bred in this city, and after attending too many of the damn things, yes, I know it’s coming up.” She didn’t mention that it just happened to fall on her birthday as well, which was her real reason for despising the event.

This didn’t seem to ease Ulfric. “Well, we need you to attend.”

“I would’ve thought that as a given seeing as how I’m still stuck here.” She said it nonchalantly, but the men still shared worried glances.

“Not as a soldier Dragonborn.” Galmar said as Ulfric hesitates to answer.

This confused her. “What do you mean?”

“We need another voice with the nobles.” Ulfric said, preparing himself for her reaction. “Most here are not equipped to handling nobles with the right tack, we need someone else out there that does know how, meaning you.”

It takes Astaria a moment to process this, just staring between the two men. “No.”

They were taken back. “What?”

“I said no.”

“You can’t just refuse this girl.” Galmar growled. “This isn’t-”

“You are not putting me back into that mess.” She didn’t care if they got angry, she wasn’t going to do it. “I don’t care what you two were thinking about it but I will not be doing it.” She turns to walk out, to go and enjoy her breakfast while she still had an appetite.

“Astaria.” Ulfric’s voice stopped her. “In any other situation, we would not be asking, however, we are becoming low funded, we need the resources, and to do that, we need the money from nobles backing us.”

“Then find another lap dog.” She snarled, turning back around to face them. “I will not do it. Part of the reason I did this was to get away from that chaotic mess of worthless blunder heads! You cannot expect me to do it!”

“I do expect it.” He said harshly. “Not just because you are from a noble line but because you are the Dragonborn.”

Her eyes flash dangerously. “You swore that you would never use that against me.”

“And I am not. Certainly, your name alone has given us extra supporters, but putting a face to that name, a face that is not clad in heavy armour and wielding weapons, will bring even more. You need to show the people that you can be feared as both a warrior and as of a higher member of society. You have handled the warrior well enough, but now is the time for that extra action to be taken.” He did not break eye contact with her, even as her gaze got darker.

Astaria took a moment to think about this, still having a horrible feeling that she was being used, even if his words made sense. “Most of the nobles dislike me Ulfric, for varying reasons. I’m not sure what use I would be.”

Galmar snorts. “You haven’t heard them talking in the streets? They don’t give a damn who you used to be Dragonborn, they just want to know you now.”

She had heard and she didn’t like it.

“We would not be asking if we didn’t really need the help Dragonborn,” Ulfric said it as calmly as he could, he knew that her anger still wasn’t entirely in her control. “You would be on guard duty like the rest, but we do need you out there, talking with them, no matter how much you detest it, we need you to do it.”

Astaria’s appetite was gone and she scowled angrily at the two of them. “Fine, but don’t expect me to like a single second of it.”

They both relaxed. “Thank you Dragonborn.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” She goes to walk out again with the intention of going outside.

“Make sure you are back by this afternoon, a dressmaker will be by.” Ulfric called after her.

She froze. “A what?”

“A dressmaker. You will need a proper-”

“No.” She rounded furiously, stunning both of them. “I will not be subjected to-to that nonsense! I have plenty of suitable dresses already made that I can retrieve, as long as my father is not home. I will not-”

“You will because we still need you represented as a Stormcloak.” Ulfric said darkly, tiring of her defiance. “So be back by this afternoon. No arguments on this Dragonborn.”

Astaria didn’t hide the growl as she stormed away and they both winced when they heard the main door slam.

“That went well.” Ulfric growled.

“At least she didn’t shout at us.”


	19. The Winter Ball

Astaria’s mood didn’t improve much as the Winter Ball approached, especially after a very strong disagreement between her and the dressmaker, something that took Ulfric hours to sort out.

She had wanted armour included in the dress.

The dressmaker had told her it was impossible.

The whole argument had made Ulfric’s head hurt, Astaria adamantly denying to go anywhere near the ball without some sort of armour on, she was, after all, a high target. While Ulfric had agreed, it made convincing the dressmaker no easier, claiming armour was not a part of a nobles attire.

Eventually, and after many threats from Astaria, the dressmaker had relented, storming away to start the monstrosity, as he called it.

Astaria avoided everyone approaching the ball, and it was clear that silent fury followed her every step. It showed most in her lessons with Ulfric, where he was very careful not to say or do something wrong.

It wasn’t until their last lesson before the ball that he decided to say something.

“I do hope you are going to be in a better mood tomorrow.” He growls as she turns to walk away for the evening.

Her amber eyes looked back at him. “I will be perfectly civil.”

“Oh? So that anger won’t come out at all?”

“I cannot guarantee that, but I will certainly try.”

“Astaria-”

“What else do you want from me Ulfric?” He looked at her surprised, her expression clearly showing her despair. “I cannot help it. I am trying, believe me, but when words have been said…” She trails off with a sigh. “I have little good memories of Winter Balls and I was honestly hoping that this year I could change that, preferably hoping I wouldn’t be here at all.”

“Why?”

She shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter. I will be on my best behaviour, I promise.” Her expression changed then, becoming a worried frown. “I swear Ulfric, if I get any marriage proposals tomorrow, on your head be it.”

He was taken back by this. “Marriage proposals?”

Astaria rolls her eyes. “I am one of the most powerful people in Skyrim, people are going to try and take advantage of that.”

Ulfric hadn’t considered it, the thought had never crossed his mind that that would even be a possibility at the Ball, and he felt worry jab at him.

“You’re hardly the type of person to let someone take advantage of you like that.” He said it as carefully as he could, not entirely sure of her reaction.

“And I have every intention of tearing down anyone that does so.” She said it calmly but he caught the inflection.

“Carefully, I hope.”

“As long as the treat me with respect.”

His worry only grew as she left. This was something they were not prepared for.

The Ball the next day approached quickly, excitement filled Windhelm, this was one of the few celebrations where everyone was involved. It was the Nord’s way of celebrating the middle of winter, and while only certain people were allowed in the Palace of the Kings for the evening ball, the streets were still filled with celebration, all thought of war gone for the day.

With the ball only an hour away, Ulfric found himself awkwardly standing outside Astaria’s room. He was already dressed, his normal coat having been replaced by one of a much more royal blue trimmed through with gold and his armour underneath gleaming. He knew that wearing things like this would become more common were he to become High King, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.

He stared at the door, debating with himself. He was already expected downstairs to start greeting people but there was something he had to do first.

He knocked.

“Come in.”

Opening the door Ulfric found Astaria sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her hair. She was still in her normal clothes and looked like she was in no hurry.

He couldn’t help but frown. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

She raises an eyebrow looking at him through the mirror. “And shouldn’t you be downstairs? I have plenty of time.”

He watched the brush go through her hair before clearing his throat. “Well…I wanted to give you something first.”

Ulfric approaches, trying to ignore her stunned expression. He pulls a small pouch out of his pocket.

Astaria found herself blushing. “You don’t have to give me anything Ulfric.” She said quietly.

He grunts. “I know, but I want to.” He opens the pouch and starts to pull out a cord, as he pulls out the end of it, her eyes widen.

“How did…?”

“With great difficulty.” He smiles, placing her fixed amulet of Talos in her hand, her hand closing around it.

“I…thank you.” She has no other words as she stares at it, noting that it didn’t look like it had been broken at all.

“May I?” He asks and she nods. He places the cord over her head, letting it rest down around her neck before moving her hair out of the way.

Her hand automatically rested on it, not even noticing that his fingers lingered in her hair. “Thank you Ulfric, I mean it. This…this means a lot to me.”

He bent and kissed the top of her head lightly. “You do deserve something good on your birthday.”

Her startled eyes met his and he gives a low chuckle. “Don’t look so surprised, are not all Snow-born’s born in winter?”

Astaria blushed. “Well, yes, but…”

“Don’t worry over it.” He gives her shoulder a squeeze. “Now, hurry and get ready, I don’t want to be the only one greeting guests.” He leaves her sitting there, watching after him, still stunned.

He couldn’t help but grin to himself.

Half an hour later, Ulfric was tiring of greeting people, his mood wearing thin by the false smiles and laughs that the nobles greeted him with. While tonight wasn’t meant to be about the war, it was still on everyone’s mind.

He was just about to greet another nobleman approaching him when Galmar cleared his throat to his right. He looked and Galmar nods back towards the war room, he frowns, wondering what required his attention when he saw Astaria standing there.

She was nervous, that much was clear, but about what Ulfric had no clue. She was stunning. The dress was the same royal blue as his coat, embroidered with gold, falling just before the floor. It cut low on her chest but not low enough to reveal anything, the amulet of Talos sitting as a centrepiece. The dressmaker had done well in being able to hide the chest piece as armour. What Ulfric didn’t know of course, was that she had demanded a final altercation to the dress, the ability to store her knives, which were now carefully hidden on her lower back.

Her hair was out, which surprised him, falling in waves down her shoulders, her two normal braids had been redone but higher, almost sitting like a crown on her head and tied back so they tumbled into the rest of her hair, one having dragon tongue flowers braided in, stopping just above her ear. The vibrant yellow bringing out her eyes.

She catches his eye and gives a shy smile and he finds himself being elbowed hard in the ribs by Galmar.

“You can fawn later.” He growls so only Ulfric can hear. “Focus on these nobles first.”

“I wasn’t fawning.” He grumbles, dragging his gaze away from Astaria.

Galmar just snorts in amusement.

The night got on easy enough, food being served as everyone happily talked and moved through the small crowd, discussing mostly irrelevant things. Astaria observed it all with faint interest, she knew most of the people here and knew almost all their tactics in trying to gain the upper hand. Almost everyone that talked to her seemed to know this and thus avoided trying any such tactic, a few were careless, but with some well-placed words to the right people, it was quickly set straight.

As much as she hated it, she knew how to fit in, it set her teeth on edge but she never let it show taking conversations and people as they came, almost everyone wanting to talk to her, something she was not entirely used to.

Ulfric was mostly drawn by the higher up nobles, who seemed to enjoy cornering him for long discussions on vary topics, much like always, they didn’t even notice he was distracted, his eyes often searching the people for Astaria, Galmar always giving him a nudge when he got too distracted. Galmar already had to stop him twice when he saw Astaria talking to men and laughing, jealously almost completely overriding everything else, something he was definitely not used to.

Astaria always had a cup in her hand, as did most of the other women in the room, however, she made sure that hers wasn’t filled with wine, she detested the stuff, so whenever she had a chance and noticed that her glass was low, she would slip away and refill it with mead.

It was on one of these that Ralof spotted her, he was on guard near the war room.

He snorts with laughter. “The wine not good enough for you?”

Astaria looks at him and half smiles. “Mead goes down a lot easier.”

“I’m surprised you can hold it so well.” He looks concerned. “Just go easy on it, there’s still a long while to go yet.”

“I am well aware.” She says tiredly.

“You look amazing by the way.”

She blushed and grinned at him. “Thank you Ralof.” But then she looked worried. “Do you know if the Snow-born’s got announced in?”

Ralof shakes his head. “Can’t say I do.”

“Hmmm,” She looks through the crowd of people. “I haven’t seen them, it seems strange that they would miss this.”

He was about to say something when a nobleman called her over, she sighs and gives an apologetic look to him.

“Back into it.”

He nods her off, not hiding the grin.

It was about half an hour later however, when her night got much worse. She just finished a conversation with a much older noble gentleman, who’s name escaped her, when two women, a year or two older than her approached.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek hard to stop herself groaning.

Nilsine and Friga Shatter-Shield stood before her in matching dresses of green, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Twins were rare in Skyrim and Astaria wished she didn’t know these two.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t little Snow-born.” Nilsine started, looking down at Astaria. “You’ve certainly made quite the impression.

Astaria drew herself up, not going to be put down by the two women. “Nilsine. Friga. Nice to see you again.”

“And you little Snow-born.” Friga says, looking her over. “I love what you are wearing.”

“It is quite beautiful isn’t it?” Astaria said brightly, hoping that someone would come along and save her from the conversation.

The two women share a look, obviously thinking that Astaria would miss it.

“Tell me, Astaria, why would you join this cause?” Friga asked. “I mean, we don’t fight, it’s unlady like.”

“Well, that is your choice, and this is mine.” Astaria was doing everything she had been taught to keep herself calm. It wasn’t working.

The women looked offended.

“But what kind of man would want a warrior as a wife?” Nilsine asked coldly. “Just look at you,” her eyes wondered to the scar on Astaria’s neck. “You are damaged already.”

Friga snorts. “Not that that is still anything against your height.”

Nilsine laughs. “Oh, this is true. Still, and then there’s this whole Dragonborn thing…”

Astaria trained their voices out, having to move her hand behind her back to let it clench tightly hoping that no one would notice. She would not let them get to her.

“Tell me, who did your dress?”

Astaria felt as if a light had come on. She could get a one up on them.

“Jarl Ulfric commissioned it actually.” She said it casually, pleased by the looks of shock on the two women’s faces. “Especially for tonight. Had to have to me making an impression see.” She gives a casual glance around the room. “And I certainly seem to be doing better than you two.”

Dark looks crossed their faces and Astaria felt pleased for a moment.

“So the rumours are true.”

She blinks and frowns. “What rumours?”

The two women share a look.

“You mean you don’t know?”

“Tsk tsk, Astaria, you have been naughty.”

Astaria was taken back by this. “What?”

“Rumour has it that you have been sleeping your way to the top little Snow-born.” Nilsine said airily. “Oh yes, the rumour insists that you and Ulfric are very close.”

Fury bubbled in Astaria’s stomach, she bit it down, her hand clamped so hard behind her back that it was cramping her arm.

“Oh? And who exactly started these rumours?”

Ulfric looked up suddenly, he’d been in a conversation about the war effort, something that Galmar was now taking over for, when he’d felt the air shift. Something was wrong.

Almost automatically, he sought out Astaria, spotting her with her back to him and he instantly knew that whatever was wrong, was to do with her, her hand clenched tightly behind her back and it was shaking.

Excusing himself, he walked over, surveying the smug expressions on the two women’s faces of who she was with, something that disappeared almost as soon as they spotted him.

“Jarl Ulfric,” One said.

“How nice to see you this evening.” The other continued and they both curtseyed.

Ulfric stood close to Astaria, feeling her silent fury. “It’s Nilsine and Friga Shatter-Shield correct?”

“Yes my Jarl. I’m Nilsine.”

“And I’m Friga.”

He was unamused. “You two know the Dragonborn?”

“We’ve been friends for many years sir.”

He glanced at Astaria, who was keeping her expression mercilessly blank. “Well, I hate to interrupt, but I need to borrow her for a few moments.”

“Of course sir.”

“We were finishing our talk anyway sir.”

They curtseyed him off as he took Astaria arm above her elbow. She allowed him to steer her into the war room.

“Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

Astaria was shaking with anger. “No.”

“What got you so on edge so quickly?” He asked, a little stunned. “The night has been going smoothly.”

A dark look crossed her face but she was unwilling to talk.

Ulfric pushed a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I cannot read minds Astaria.”

She looks away from him. “Those two have been a bane on my existence since the day I was born. They do anything and everything to make sure that I seem like nothing but a-” She cut herself off, not wanting to say anymore in case the anger got too out of hand.

But Ulfric now understood. “They told you about the rumour.”

Astaria glared at him. “What?”

He frowns. “I’ve been getting questioned all night on it. It is…unsettling that so many believe it.”

Astaria had to vent on something and the closest thing happened to be a chair, which was quickly kicked, smashing it into a wall.

“Bloody, foul mouthed, cock sucking whores.” She growled out, pacing. “They have no honour, I should go out there and-”

He grabbed her to still her and hopefully calm her down, silently hoping no one would walk in to find out what the noise had been. “Astaria, calm yourself. It is just a rumour.”

Her amber eyes were furious. “Yes, a rumour that practically destroys my honour Ulfric. Sleeping my way to the top, how ridiculous. What’s the bet they made that up when they found out I was Dragonborn? They had to bring me down a few pegs so they came up with-”

He covered her mouth, stopping her rant. “We can deal with it later. I realise you are upset, honestly I’m surprised I’m the only that noticed and I was on the other side of the room, but you need to calm down.”

She glared at him but finally allowed herself to relax. He steps back and she folds her arms across herself almost protectively.

“I was hoping that they wouldn’t be here.” She said quietly.

“I have no doubt.” He said gently and brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. “Just try to avoid them, I don’t really want anyone shouted apart tonight.”

Astaria gives a weak smile and just nods in agreement.

They head back out, staying together for a moment before going their separate ways and entering new conversations. The night was only about half way through and both silently hoped that she could keep it together.

It was bordering on midnight when the announcement of the dance came up, Astaria almost letting out a very loud groan of disapproval. She enjoyed dancing, but being as popular as she had been tonight, this was going to be ridiculous.

Sure enough, more than one man wanted the first dance.

She felt ridiculous the more she danced, she couldn’t even sneak away to get more mead to try and pass the time, but what really set her on edge was watching Ulfric dance with other women, jealously suddenly topping her emotions.

However, she kept it in check, it only showing a very ugly side when she saw the Nilsine and Friga were trying to get Ulfric’s attention. Bowing out of the dance she was in and apologising, saying she just had to sit down, she snuck back over to Ralof.

“Having fun?” He asked quietly.

“No.” She said carefully. “Do you think you could do something for me?”

He raised an eyebrow. “And leave my post? No way.”

“I’ll stand and wait till you get back. Please Ralof, it’s a matter of life and death.” She practically begged.

He looked confused. “Ulfric will have my head.”

“I’ll take the blame if something happens, trust me.” She said it casually, meanwhile, looking through the crowd of men waiting to dance, finally spotting two suitable. “Please Ralof?”

Reluctantly, he agrees. “Fine. What do you want me to do?”

She grins. “See those two very old gentlemen there? Sitting next to each other looking very gloomy.”

They weren’t hard to miss and he nods.

“I want you to go over to them and tell them that those two fine looking women there, in the green dresses, have been begging to dance with them.”

Ralof looks at her sceptically. “Life and death huh?”

“Trust me. It is.”

With a disapproving look, Ralof heads off into the crowd. Astaria watches with great amusement as the two men’s faces light up as they eye off Nilsine and Friga, quickly walking over. Naturally, the two women had been raised too polite to refuse and quickly found themselves in embarrassing dances with the two men.

Astaria allows herself to laugh quietly, the jealousy and anger now sated slightly. At least they didn’t get the entire upper hand.

Ralof returns. “Was that necessary?”

“Absolutely.” She sighs and looks at the mead on the table and that no one, for the moment, was trying to get her attention. “I’m going to have a quiet drink for a few minutes, anyone asks, I’ve gone to the rest room.”

She grabs the nearest bottle of mead and ducks past him into the war room, even though he was still watching her disapprovingly.

Ulfric grew tired of dancing, politely refusing several offers and sinking into his throne, holding back a groan, exhausted. He watched the dance continue wearily until he realised that the one he was looking for was missing.

Astaria.

He sighs, not overly surprised. Where had that woman gone now?

He sees Ralof looking nervous outside the war room and knows instantly. Getting to his feet, he tells Galmar to stay and walks over, ignoring looks thrown at him from varying people.

“Let me guess-”

“Yes sir.” Ralof answers quickly, obviously trying not to get into any more trouble.

“Relax Ralof.” He waves his hand. “I’ve worked her out, it’s not your fault.”

Ralof just nods furiously, still standing to attention as Ulfric walks past.

Astaria was sitting in the back corner, her feet resting up on a second chair. Her eyes were closed and she was resting a bottle of mead on her forehead.

“I’m almost jealous that you managed to slip away first.” He said, coming over and leaning back on the table next to her.

Her eyes open and she smiles warmly. “Drink?” She holds the mead out to him.

He gratefully accepts and drinks. “Definitely haven’t had enough of that tonight.”

“Nor have I.” She grumbles, taking the bottle back as he passes it to her, taking a sip. “Especially to be dancing that much, I don’t think I’ve ever had my feet hurt so much, even after all the running around Skyrim I’ve done.”

He clears his throat. “I’m actually surprised you know how to dance, I don’t think I ever recall you dancing at these events.”

Astaria snorts. “Please, I have good footwork remember? Part of that comes from learning how to dance well.”

“You’re comparing knife fighting to dancing?”

“Trust me, they are closer than you think.”

He smiles warmly and watches her take another drink before passing it back to him. “How are you holding up Astaria?”

Her smirk surprised him. “Better after teaching those two a lesson.” When he looked concerned, she laughs. “Don’t worry, I just gave them dance partners that they will never forget.”

Ulfric smiled, he had been worried that she’d use violence on them.

“I know better Ulfric.” She said softly, reading his gaze. “Violence against them would mean little. You have to play their game and that’s exactly what I did, as much as I despise it.” They sat there for a moment, the music playing softly in from the hall, before she gives him an overly serious look. “Ulfric, do you even know how many marriage proposals I’ve received tonight?”

He was taken back for a moment. “What?”

“Thirteen.” She glares at him. “Thirteen men have asked me if I would like to marry them, three of them even had amulets of Mara and I was convinced that another two weren’t going to give up at all.”

Anger and jealously curled in Ulfric’s stomach but he bit it down. “Well, you were expecting it.”

Astaria’s eyes flashed. “I’m honestly surprised that anyone was game enough given the rumour. I guess I can be glad that people don’t believe it as much as I feared.”

Ulfric hesitated a moment before taking the risk. “I do wonder though, how much truth is in it?”

Her amber eyes bored into his. “I hardly think that it’s appropriate to discuss it now.”

He did agree, there would be too many ears trying to pry into what they were talking about in here. Instead, he looks at her with a very serious expression. “Astaria, may I ask you a very serious question?”

She raises an eyebrow at him as she takes a drink. He steps forward and leans down to her level, leaning on her chair, she watches, a little shocked and weary of his actions and what he could possibly want to ask.

“May I have this dance?” He grins, holding out his hand.

Astaria’s cheeks burn. “You’re an ass, have I ever told you that?”

“Multiple times.”

She looks at his hand and he could see she was cautious. “Ulfric, this is going to cause a stir.”

“I am aware, but I would be ashamed of myself if I did not ask the most beautiful woman here to dance.”

Her face turned red instantly and she moved awkwardly moved in her chair, looking away from him.

“I mean it Astaria.” He said softly, resting his hand over hers. “Please, dance with me. Worry about all that nonsense later.”

She looks back at him shyly, unsure for a moment before taking his hand. He pulls her up and takes the mead bottle off her, putting it on the table. He then leads her out the door back into the hall.

It was almost as if silence fell across the room, Astaria letting Ulfric lead as she wasn’t entirely sure she trusted her legs. She felt ridiculous but she knew that she had silently hoped he would ask her to dance.

“This is ridiculous.” She mumbled to him.

“Embarrassed?”

She doesn’t get a chance to respond as he takes her hand proper and his other hand rests on her waist, her hand resting on his arm. A traditional song starts, setting them in a slow dance.

“Relax Dragonborn, you didn’t have a problem with all the other men.” He couldn’t hide the note of jealously this time.

She gives him a sharp look. “Well, they weren’t you, were they?”

He gives her a strange look. “I’ll take that as a compliment?”

Astaria realised what she had just said. “I…I think I should learn just to not talk. It seems I like digging holes.”

He chuckles. “Actually, I was hoping that we could use this moment to talk.” He felt her tense under his hands.

“I hardly think this is the time either.” She says quickly, a note of panic in her voice.

“Is it ever going to be?” He asked quietly.

She was flustered now, luckily not affecting her steps. “Well…eventually, yes…I guess, but we are surrounded by people Ulfric-”

He gives her waist a gentle squeeze, drawing her attention back to him. “No one is listening, they are certainly watching and talking amongst themselves, but not listening.”

Astaria glances around, finding he was right and this just made her nervousness worse.

He watches her curiously. “Do you mind if I ask why you are so reluctant?”

She licks her lips. "I...I don't know how..."

Ulfric thinks for a moment, he could understand what she was talking about and he smiles gently.

“What if I just talk then?”

“O-okay.” She didn’t know why she was agreeing to this, this terrified her.

Surprised, but kind of relieved, he smiled.

“Thank you Astaria.”

Smiles nervously. “Don’t thank me yet.”

His hand tightens a little on her waist. “Well, I guess the best place to start would be the beginning?”

Astaria’s heart raced, she was trapped and couldn’t run away from it now, a part of her not wanting to and she watched him with a cautious gaze, aware that a lot could change between them after this.

“I will admit, you weren’t the only one shocked after that kiss.” He looks at her sheepishly. “I’m still not entirely sure what came over me, I had to sit there for a while to think about it.” He looks worried for a moment. “Your…comment, yesterday, about power? That resonated with me more than what it should have, because, at first, that is all that I thought it was. The power of your voice is unlike anything I have ever seen before.” Nor felt, he added silently to himself.

“After I found out the following day you had left, I was furious. I had wanted to talk it over with you, simply because I thought it was convenient to do so, and I was curious as to whether or not it was the same reason you had kissed me back.”

Astaria was taken back by this. She had never denied kissing him back, but to do so because of power…

“Of course not.” She said quietly before she could stop herself. “Ulfric, I’m probably the only woman in this room that doesn’t give a damn about what power you wield.”

He gives her a sad smile. “That did not stop me thinking it, after all, you are a noble and is not power part of their game?”

She frowns. “Yes, but I’m hardly like other nobles am I?”

Ulfric gives a soft laugh. “No, this is very true, but even though that was clear from the start, I still had my doubts. You are, after all, the Dragonborn, and a very young and beautiful woman.”

As much as she blushed at his words, she didn’t entirely understand. “So?”

“So? I am much older than you Astaria. I was also curious as to why someone like you would take an interest in me?”

Astaria had no answer for that, in fact, she had never even looked at the age gap between them, it had never bothered her.

He sighs. “It wasn’t until the dragon attack that I realised that it was something more. You don’t know this, but you actually saved my life that day, and Galmar’s, although he would definitely never tell you. The dragon had us cornered and your shout got its attention just as it was about to deliver the final blow.” Ulfric’s expression turns distant for a moment. “And then watching you fight that dragon…I don’t think I’d ever felt more afraid for someone in my life.”

“I know you were the one to carry me inside.” Astaria could feel her chest tightening, looking at the pain on his face. “And I know you guarded outside my door for most of it.”

Ulfric flinches at this. “Something…I am not entirely proud of.” But he looks at her and sees no judgement in her expression, just worry on his behalf. He laughs softly. “Astaria, I don’t think I’ve ever been attached like this to someone before, and I have no other words for it. I find myself worrying incessantly for you and it’s honestly driving me mad. That kiss the other day…” He trials off his eyes wondering to her lips and back to her eyes. “You have no idea what effect that had on me.”

Astaria wanted to say something, felt it necessary to say something, but she didn’t know what, all she could do was look at him, her emotions unclear.

“I don’t know what else to say Astaria.” His voice had dropped as he stared at her. “You both infuriate and fascinate me.”

“Ulfric, I-” She freezes, feeling movement behind her.

Someone that couldn’t be seen.


	20. Garbiel

Ulfric felt her freeze, felt her go on guard as her head turned slightly back.

“Astaria-”

She moved, stepping back and ducking and bringing her elbow up. There was a loud grunt and then a man appeared out of thin air, her elbow having landed in his stomach. Astaria didn’t hesitate, bringing her knee up and smashing into his nose.

Chaos erupted as more men suddenly appeared, another right next to Astaria.

The man attacked quickly and Astaria cursed, just dodging his first blow in time, her knives quickly in hand and on the defence. She just sees Ulfric about to rush forward, when he too was distracted by another, locked in his own battle.

Astaria was on her own.

The man was quick and Astaria had no choice but to only defend, his own weapons slicing along hers with painful clangs of metal on metal. There was screaming and shouting but she had no time to focus on any of that, the man was clearly only interested in her, his attacks seeming to becoming quicker and quicker and she struggled to keep up.

Her fury burst forth.

“Fus!”

The single shout was enough to knock him and stun him, allowing her the advantage as she went on the attack. She knew she had to be quick, breaking his defence easily, disarming one hand and bringing her other hand up quickly to his throat. He moved, but barely in time as her knife caught the side of his neck as he launched himself backwards.

Astaria went to follow, to finish the attack, but two strong arms grabbed her from behind, locking her arms behind her back. She yelled in shock and struggled as the one she had been attacking advanced.

Ulfric heard the shout and turned to see her being held, he was too trapped in his own battle to help and he felt a wave of panic go over him.

The man’s knife glinted as she struggled, trying to get some sort of advantage back, but it was too late. The knife found where her armour stopped just above her hip and dug in deep, Astaria growled in pain and managed to swing her legs up, slamming into the man in front. The man didn’t have time to react as a knife flew out of nowhere, burying in his neck.

Astaria felt the grip loosen on her arms and took the chance, slamming her head back, smashing into their nose, she turns and her knife buries into their throat in fury, pain pouring from her hip. She looks up just in time to see another approaching Ulfric from behind, without thinking, she throws the knife, sending them crashing to the floor.

Gasping hard, her world seemed to spin. She groans, feeling her knees weaken and she realised that the blade must have been poisoned.

A strong pair of hands grab her, she tries to for a moment to push them off, but it seems to tip her world drastically so she stops.

“Easy Astaria, the knife was poisoned, you are lucky you aren’t dead already.”

The hands support her, one arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up, the other bringing out a vial of green liquid.

“Drink. It’s the antidote.”

She doesn’t get a chance to argue, not that she could have, everything seeming to be jumbled in her mind, and the vial was forced to her lips, the liquid burning down her throat. Coughing, she manages to push herself away, drawing in deep breathes as things seem to right themselves.

A hand rests on her back. “Easy. Here.”

The health potion gets pushed in front of her and this one she grabs and drinks without thinking.

“Good.”

There’s a brief moment where she feels the pressure on her hip before they rip the knife out. Astaria roars in pain, leaping away from the one who had been helping, she goes on the defensive until she takes the man in.

He stood there, still holding the bloodied knife, his bright blue eyes looking at her with some amusement. His blonde hair was tied back and his tall form stood almost casually, despite the remaining fights around them.

“G-Gabriel?” She gasped.

He smiles. “Astaria.”

Without thinking anymore, she throws her arms around him, locking him in a tight hug, something that he quickly returns.

Ulfric, who’d watched most of what had transpired, his heart in his ears, out of the corner of his eye, was almost stunned when she hugged the man. Angrily, he finished off the man who had been trying to attack him.

It was almost as if this was the final hint, any remaining attackers vanishing in an instant, the Stormcloaks looking wearily around, still on guard. Ulfric started towards Astaria.

Gabriel was still smiling, looking down at her. “Astaria, you need to put pressure on that wound.”

She pushed herself away from him. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking after you, as always.” He looks at her worriedly. “Astaria, I was hoping that the blood wouldn’t be allowed to destroy that beautiful dress.”

Astaria goes to apply pressure on the wound but finds a hand holding a handkerchief, already there. She looks up, a little stunned, only to find Ulfric looking both furious and worried.

“Jarl Ulfric.” Gabriel said, with a slight bow.

Ulfric stares at the young man. “Gabriel Snow-born? Rumour has it that you are dead.”

“Something that I prefer.” Gabriel says with a small smile. “Although my sister disagrees.”

Astaria scowls but is distracted by the blood on Ulfric’s face, a small cut along his cheek. Without thinking, she reaches up and wipes away the blood, drawing his eyes back to her.

Gabriel looks between them. “You’re lucky that the blade that got Astaria was the only one poisoned, I only had enough antidote for one person.”

“I figured I was their target.” She was blushing as she turned back to Gabriel. “Considering I was who they attacked first.”

He nods. “I’m glad that you managed to sense him coming, otherwise it could have ended a lot worse.”

Galmar approached, covered in blood, looking seriously between the three of them. “The attack was well planned sir, but we have no casualties, a few wounded and a lot of terrified nobles.”

Ulfric just nods slowly. “Alright, make sure we get all this cleared up and that all the nobles are alright, we don’t want anyone saying we didn’t do everything we could against these bastards.”

Galmar looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just nods and heads back off.

Gabriel clears his throat. “Well, I should be heading off too, bad for the rumour if more people see me.”

Astaria looks stunned. “What? But you only just-”

“Astaria, had anything not happened, you would not even know I was here.” He said gently.

She tries to move forward, but Ulfric held her back. “But-”

“You need to recover little sister, if you are well by morning, then come see me in the stables before I leave.” Gabriel bows. “If not, then I’m sure I will write soon.”

Astaria watches him go, but remembers something else. “Did you see mother and father tonight?”

Gabriel pauses, clearly hesitating. “No…and it is not a comforting notion. They haven’t missed a Winter Ball in…well, twenty four years. I will check before I retire for the night and let you know in the morning what’s going on, okay?”

“Be careful Gabriel.”

He just waves a hand back at her as he disappears out the door.

“Ass.” She mumbles as he walks away.

“And here I was thinking you only used that on me.” Ulfric growled and started to pull her towards the war room.

“Just most of the time.”

He snorts as they enter the war room, keeping pressure on her hip. She tries again to get away, but his grip tightens.

“Ulfric I’m fi-” She yelps as he picks her up and sits her on the table, her cheeks burning. “Was that necessary?”

He doesn’t answer, moving away for a moment to grab a health potion, soaking the cloth in it before setting it next to her, his hand returning to the wound on her side.

She hisses for a moment, the wound stinging. Looking back at him, he wasn’t looking at her, even though he was standing directly in front of her.

“Ulfric…” He still doesn’t move. “Hey…” She says softly, her hands gently touching his face so his gaze met hers. “I’m fine.”

Ulfric gaze moves over her face, an unreadable expression in his eyes. He kisses her then, hard, and she has to brace herself back on the table with a muffled gasp. But the kiss was quick and he moves back, his forehead resting on hers.

She looks at him, his eyes closed, her eyes moving over the small cut on his cheek. She moves her hand to the health potion, dabbing some on her fingers and brushing her fingers along the cut.

He opens his eyes as she does. “It’s just a scratch.” He whispered.

Astaria smiles. “It got you to talk didn’t it?”

He hums in agreement, shutting his eyes again.

“Ulfric…you know that this is part of our lifestyle?” She asks quietly.

“I know, but it does not make it any easier.”

Footsteps approach and he straightens up, looking back at the door as Galmar enters.

“You will want to see this.” He holds out a piece of paper.

Ulfric takes it with his free hand and starts to read.

“What is it?” Astaria asks.

“An order of attack on you, Dragonborn.” Galmar said, watching Ulfric carefully. “Set by Elenwen. As a warning.”

Ulfric scowls, screwing up the piece of paper. “At least it wasn’t an execution order.”

Astaria was frowning. “Why use a poisoned blade then?”

Both men say nothing, not knowing what to answer.

Ulfric looks at Galmar. “Are the nobles being sorted now?”

“Yes sir, I wanted to give you that first before heading back out.”

“Good.” He waves Galmar off, Galmar looking uncomfortable for a moment, but he leaves.

Ulfric sits on the table next to her, rubbing his head, the exhaustion showing in the set of his shoulders. Astaria, unsure of what could be said, just takes his hand and rests her head on his shoulder.

 

Morning broke cold and fresh, Astaria leaving the Palace of the Kings with a heavy cloak around her shoulders, her breath coming out in a puff of mist. She’d had another rough night, despite being exhausted.

She came to the stables and found Gabriel saddling up a very handsome, proud looking horse, its hair a pitch black and its eyes looking at her carefully, the red full of intelligence.

“Ah, good morning Astaria.” Gabriel says brightly, turning to find her looking at the horse. “This is Shadowmere, a very noble steed and a good friend.”

“He is very beautiful.” She says quietly, staring at the horse for a moment longer before turning to him. “Leaving early I see.”

“I did say I would.” He looks her over. “How are you holding up?”

“Fine. I almost wish people would stop asking me that.” She says with a frown. “I can take care of myself.”

“I noticed.” He tilts his head. “So you and Jarl Ulfric?”

Astaria clears her throat. “It’s not like that.”

“Not yet.” He gives a small smile at her sharp look. “I’m not judging Astaria, but the look you gave each other was hard to miss.”

“Did you check on mother and father?” She changed the topic, not wanting to discuss it with him. He may have been her brother, but she would never trust him with something like that.

Gabriel nods slowly. “Yes, they were not home. I could not say where they were but everything still seemed to be in order.”

A disquiet settled over Astaria and she sighs. “Hopefully it means nothing.”

“Hopefully.” He walks up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. “You should head back in, it’s cold out.”

“I can look after myself Gabriel, I am not a little child anymore.” She said coldly. “You owe me an explanation.”

He sighs. “I’ve been trying to spare you it Astaria, for a lot of years now, to protect you, but, I suppose, as you are Dragonborn, that you deserve to know.” She watches him, waiting patiently. “You know that I asked Brynjolf for help?” She nods. “Well, for a little while there I was with the Thieves Guild, however I found that thievery was not my style, I wanted something more, so I…turned to someone else.”

Astaria frowns. “Would it have been different if Bryn was there?”

Slowly, Gabriel shakes his head. “No. I don’t believe so, his calling was always thievery Astaria, mine was a much colder path.” He frowns and sighs. “I am an assassin with the Dark Brotherhood Astaria, a very important member, and because of that, I have enemies and have tried to spare you from them.”

She licks her lips nervously. “An assassin?” He nods and she sighs. “I find myself unsurprised. Worried, but unsurprised. This is why you let that rumour spread? Why you didn’t write as much as you could?”

“Yes. I could not risk anyone coming after you, or Mama, or even Brynjolf, although he is more than capable these days. It hasn’t been easy…” He trails off for a moment and looks at her seriously. “Did you find out who attacked you last night?”

“The Thalmor. They didn’t appreciate me burning down half their Embassy.”

He gives a worried frown. “Then they have sought someone outside us, a rival guild. That in itself is worrying. You have a promise Astaria that I will do everything I can to take them down, you also have a promise that we will take nothing involving you, or Jarl Ulfric, for obvious reasons.” He gives a smile. “I think that would be giving any assassin a death sentence.”

She snorts. “Thank you Gabriel.”

He hugs her tightly. “Anything for you little sister, even if I’m not in touch enough.”

Astaria hugs him back. “You take care and please, write more.”

“No promises.” He climbs up onto the back of Shadowmere, smiling. “Hopefully I don’t have to come riding to the rescue again anytime.”

“Thank you Gabriel.” She said sarcastically. “Whatever would I do without you?”

He laughs. “You’ve changed Astaria, for the better of course.”

She doesn’t get a chance to respond as he kicks Shadowmere’s sides and quickly gallops away. Watching him leave, Astaria didn’t know what to feel, she almost felt out of place. Looking back up at Windhelm, she takes in the city, and feels very alone.

Ulfric had told her that he wanted to talk as soon as she came back inside and she knew that he wanted an answer to last night. Biting her lip, she thought, a guard was watching her, no doubt on Ulfric’s orders.

“Guardsman!” She calls up, the guard heading down to her.

“Yes Dragonborn?”

“Tell Jarl Ulfric I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” She ordered.

“W-what? Dragonborn, I have strict orders-”

“I know.” She said gently. “But I haven’t been out this city for a couple of months now, and, surprisingly, it’s a nice day. I am simply going to walk, I am armed and protected and I will not go out of the limits of Windhelm.” The guard was terrified but she had no intention of taking no as an answer. “Trust me, please. It will only be a couple of hours.”

Astaria doesn’t wait, she knows waiting will possibly draw more guards. Walking would give her time to consider everything that had happened and she knew, she needed it this time. She just hoped that Ulfric wouldn’t get too mad this time.


	21. The Temple of Talos

Ulfric was furious, he'd been alright at just a couple of hours, but as time went on, the angrier he got.

He couldn't believe she'd run away from this again, especially after what he had said at the ball.

It was late now and he had been unable to sleep and he found himself pacing in the war room. He'd been half tempted to send men after her but knew that would not only get her angry but be a waste of resources.

Ulfric stopped, hearing a voice. He walks out into the hall and there she was, sitting at the table.

He was walking forward before he knew it. "Astaria." He voice was no more than a growl.

Astaria jumps, hurrying to hide something under her cloak and standing up to face him. "Uh...Ulfric, I...I thought you'd be asleep."

"I would be if you had been back here." He said angrily, stepping in front of her but then frowns in confusion. "You are filthy."

She was covered in heavy mud and her clothes were damp. She blushed. "Um, yes. I ran into a small issue."

Ulfric's gaze darkens. "Which is exactly why I didn't want you going anywhere."

"What? Oh. No, not like that, it's...hard to explain." She purposefully avoids his angry stare. "I really had every intention of being back in a few hours, I owe you that much." She looks at him earnestly. "Please Ulfric, I…I don’t want you to be angry with me."

He let out a long a breath, backing down. "Well, what happened?"

She bites her lip and doesn't answer.

"Do you have any idea how infuriating it is when you don't answer? Or give a vague answer?" He asked impatiently.

"It's what I'm used to doing." Astaria said quietly. "It was the only way to avoid trouble." He frowns at this but she doesn't let him speak. "It's not easy for me to express these things Ulfric, I was never really-" she yelped loudly, bringing her hand out from under her cloak.

This also tosses the cloak off what she was trying to hide.

A small white head poked out and yapped happily.

Ulfric stared at the pup, only about 2 months old, held tightly in Astaria's arms.

Astaria sighs. "This was the small issue."

"Is that a wolf pup?"

The puppy yapped again, as if in answer. It had two different coloured eyes that stared happily up at Ulfric, one amber and one blue-grey.

"Yes. I spent several hours trying to coax him out of his den." She affectionately rubbed the pup’s ears as he tries to lick her fingers.

This just confused Ulfric more. "Why?"

"It's...hard to explain." She sits down so the pup was sitting up on her lap, its tail wagging. "When I first found out I was Dragonborn, on my way up to the Greybeards, I came across a white wolf. She didn't attack, she didn't really do anything, just stared at me and walked away. I've come across her several times along my journey, and well, it usually been before some sort of major thing happening. Today, as I walked, I found her again, wounded badly, blood all around..." Her eyes became distant. "I tried to help her, but she wouldn't allow it, instead she had just enough strength left to lead me to her den, where I found this little guy." She reaches back and grabs a bit of meat for him off the table, something he eagerly accepts. "By the time I had got him out..."

Ulfric watches her, feeling her pain.

"She was gone." He barely heard her talk. "She wanted to make sure that he was okay."

Drawing a deep breath, Ulfric sits next her.

"It is the way of nature Astaria." He says softly, holding out his hand for the little wolf to sniff. "These things happen, but we aren't meant to interfere."

Astaria watches as the wolf starts to chew on Ulfric's finger and she looks up at him. "I cannot let him go out there Ulfric, he will die.”

He had to admit, there was something about the little pup, even though he had only known it a few minutes.

"Astaria..." He sighs, seeing her expression. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You and I have a talk tomorrow. No more running."

Astaria nods. "Of course."

"Good." He said quietly. "Now, go get cleaned up and get some rest. He will have to stay with you and let's hope he doesn't get into too much trouble."

She smiles and stands with the pup, who was trying to nuzzle in closer. "Thank you Ulfric."

"Good night Astaria." He watches her walk away and sighs once she's gone, his head hurting. Galmar was going to give him hell for this.

Their talk ended up being delayed a lot more than a day. Kodaav, as Astaria had affectionately called the little white pup, was more than a handful, for both her and everyone in the Palace. He'd taken a shine to Astaria, following her around happily when he wasn't causing trouble, and he was quiet fond of Ulfric as well, Ulfric being in a meeting on his throne and next thing he knew the little pup was curled up in his lap fast asleep. Astaria had broken into uncontrolled giggles the first time she had seen it, having to leave the room.

Kodaav liked causing mischief all round, in the kitchens and with the guards, but his favourite person to annoy was Galmar. No one could explain it, but the little pup just would not leave him alone, often going for his bear skin armour, and as much as Galmar got angry at him, he could never punish the small thing as it playfully yapped at him, his tail wagging wildly.

Much to Ulfric's annoyance, Astaria also refused to tell him what Kodaav's name meant. He knew that it was in Dragon Tongue, but he hadn't had to fully use Dragon Tongue in many years, and he could not remember what the word meant. He figured it had something to do with him as she had blushed furiously when he asked and quickly changed the topic.

It had been almost three weeks since Kodaav's arrival that Ulfric decided it had been put off long enough.

He approached her in the hall at breakfast as she was feeding and training Kodaav. "Dragonborn, when you are free, I would like a word."

"Of course my Jarl." She said, getting Kodaav to lie down and feeding him a piece of meat. "Sometime before patrol tonight?"

"Good." He had reluctantly let her have patrols, mostly because of Kodaav so he was out getting proper exercise, but because he could see it was driving her crazy to be inside all the time. He'd had to admit that her sword work was much better, she couldn't disarm him yet, but he was now taking blows as well, much to Astaria’s amusement.

Returning to his throne, he focused on the morning reports from Jorleif. Astaria spent her morning's training Kodaav, and while the pup was a fast learner, he was very impatient, often nipping her fingers when she tried to teach him the same thing for too long.

It was almost midday when a courier entered and approached Astaria.

"Dragonborn?" He asked nervously.

"Yes?" Astaria stood before the courier, Kodaav sniffing around his feet.

"I have a message for you." He hands her a note. "From your betrothed.”

While the courier hadn't been talking quietly, everyone had ignored him until he mentioned that, Ulfric's gaze instantly finding her.

"I'm sorry, my what?" She asked, stunned.

"Your...betrothed." The courier said again.

Astaria tore the note open and reads it with a frown. "Is this some sort of joke?" She snaps.

"No mam, your father-"

"My father gave his to you?"

"Yes."

Astaria was about to snap when the doors opened and none other than Ezen Snow-born walked in.

"Good, you got my message." He said calmly, approaching Astaria. "I trust that you can be ready soon."

"I'm not going anywhere." She snarled at him. "And if you think that this-this pig shite is going to convince me otherwise-"

"It is not nonsense. He has agreed to marry you, although it appears a few lessons in manners will have to be retaught." Ezen spoke so calmly that much of the staff were casting worried glances at each other as Astaria's fury was obvious, Ulfric had risen from his throne and was approaching cautiously as well, not entirely sure of what she would do.

"I don't care who's agreed to marry me, he can stick it up his arse and bury himself in the deepest pit he can find for all I care." Astaria snarled, causing a small growl from Kodaav by her side. "And as for you, you can get out."

Ezen raises an eyebrow. "And who are you to think that you can command me you silly little girl. You will do as you are told for once."

Ulfric's anger entered the conversation then, surprising everyone, including Astaria. "She is a high ranked officer in the Stormcloak army, and because of this she does in fact wield more power than you, Ezen Snow-born." He stops next to Astaria, who he could tell was fighting down her fury.

"Jarl Ulfric. I do not know what nonsense my daughter has been feeding you but I assure you she does not deserve any position within your army." He looks at her coldly. "She is going to be married whether she likes it or not."

"I will do no such thing." Kodaav whimpered slightly by her side as the venom in her voice shows. "I am the Dragonborn, the only two things I am bound to do is to stop the dragons and to fight for Ulfric's cause."

Despite the fact that Ezen was face to face with two of the most powerful people in Skyrim, his expression did not change. "Oh? I'm sure your betrothed would like to hear that."

Neither got a chance to respond as the door opened and a noble entered, surrounded by at least ten personal guard.

He was introducing himself as he approached, but Astaria could hear nothing over the thundering in her ears.

"Get. Out." She accentuated the words as clearly as she could in her anger.

The nobleman raises an eyebrow. "Well, I hope you certainly won't be like that long, that's going to get mighty frustrating and rather boring."

Astaria was trembling, Kodaav growling at her side, his ears back and eyes locked on the noble. Ulfric rests a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her, although it as difficult when his own anger was so powerful.

"The Dragonborn refuses your offer." He said clearly, very aware that everyone was watching. Ulfric did not like the man one bit.

The nobleman gives a questioning look. "Refuses? I wasn't aware that this was up for negotiation?"

"It's not." Ezen says. "She will do as she is told and obey or fathers command.

"I will do nothing." She spat. "Least of all for you, you miserable, worthless-"

"Tradition of arranged marriages died out a long time ago." Ulfric said, his grip tightening on her shoulder, whether to control her or himself, he wasn't sure. "Therefore she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to do."

Ezen gave a very cold and disgusted look between them. "You are not actually telling me that the rumours of my daughter are true?"

"Of course not." Ulfric growled. "I am simply-"

"Oh good," The nobleman cut over. "I much prefer my woman untainted."

The growl that ripped through Astaria's throat made the room shake, her eyes flashing dangerously. "How dare you? You insignificant, misogynistic, bastard!"

The guards around the noble hands went to their swords. "Be careful whose honour you insult girl, it could be the last thing you ever do."

Astaria took a step forward, breaking Ulfric's hold. "And what of my honour?"

"You are a woman, you have none."

Several things happened at once then. Another rumble went through the building, built up from inside Astaria's chest, the guards around the noble drew their swords and Kodaav rushed forward, growling furiously.

The nobleman looked at the pup in disgust. "Get that foul beast away from me!" He shouts and draws back his leg to kick Kodaav.

"Fus!"

The noble and his men stumbled back, Kodaav rushing back to Astaria's side, but it wasn't Astaria that had shouted.

It was Ulfric.

He stood, his eyes burning a fierce, dark grey. "Leave. Now." His voice clear in the hall, it did not show his fury but his authority and command. His shout had made Astaria freeze.

The nobleman had straightened up, ashened faced, Ezen watching on coldly.

"This is not up for discussion." Ulfric continues. "You have insulted one of my best soldiers and wasted my time with this...this political nonsense. I do not care what arrangements were made, I am ordering against them. The Dragonborn will be forced into nothing that she does not want to do. Have I made myself clear?"

Ezen said nothing, turning on his heels to leave, the noble gawking after him.

"You cannot be serious? After all the nonsense you gave me to convince me to marry this who-"

Crack.

Having recovered as he started speaking, Astaria's fist connected hard into his nose, blood exploding from his nose as he wheels back in pain. The guards draw their swords, Kodaav hiding behind Ulfric as they do, but they do not advance.

All the Stormcloaks had drawn their weapons and were standing at the ready.

"You were asked to leave." Galmar said coldly, approaching. "I suggest you do it before we throw you out."

The noble was clutching his heavily bleeding nose and he shoots a glare at all of them. "This isn't over!" He spat before storming out, his guards following.

Astaria was breathing heavily, her eyes still locked on the door, her hands shaking. Silence was thick in the air, waiting for either Astaria or Ulfric to do something.

"Dragonborn..." Ulfric's voice was low.

It seemed to snap Astaria out of whatever trance she was in, she straightened and started for the door.

"I need some air." She growled.

"Astaria-"

"Kodaav, stay." She snapped at the pup as he went to follow. "I will be back when I have sufficiently calmed down."

No one wanted to think about what that meant so they let her go.

Ulfric found his own hands shaking. "Galmar, make sure those men leave, I don't care if you have to force them from my city, I want them gone."

"With pleasure, Ulfric." Galmar says and leaves with several men in tow.

Noise was slowly returning but Ulfric had no intention of dealing with any of it. "Jorleif, call off any meetings I had today."

"Yes sir." Jorleif said, a little stunned.

"Come Kodaav." Ulfric said to the pup who was whimpering at his side and the pup followed him out into the courtyard, and for the first time in a long time, Ulfric took out his frustrations on the training dummies.

 

Night had fallen yet again on Windhelm and Ulfric found himself wondering the streets, Astaria had not returned and part of him hoped to find her out here, although the guards had said she’d left the city, another part of him was hoping that he would find somewhere peaceful for a while, his anger still bubbling beneath the surface. The more he walked, the more the answer came to him.

He wanted to pray.

He walked down the stone steps into the temple of Talos and soon found himself frozen at the door. A soft singing was coming from inside and he would have normally walked away, wanting to be alone, but he recognised the voice.

It was Astaria.

Gently, he pushed open the door and quietly stepped inside the dimly lit temple. It only took him a moment to find her, moving slowly and lighting up candles. Her voice, soft and sweet, struck something deep in his soul, and he stood transfixed.

She was singing what sounded like a lullaby, he only picked up a few words because he wasn't really listening to that, he was listening to everything else her song was saying, speaking more of what she was feeling than she had ever shared.

As the song finished, she continued humming it, lighting the last few candles, the room now filled with a soft, warm glow.

He could suddenly now imagine her singing at full volume, and never before had he craved to have such a thing.

"You have a beautiful voice." His voice was low and quiet, not wanting to destroy the serenity of the room.

Astaria started and a deep blush settled into her cheeks. "Ulfric. I didn't hear you come in." She bit her lip for a moment. "Well, at least you didn't walk in on me singing about myself that would have been really embarrassing."

He gives a small smile, his eyes dark in the light. "It would, and I would have had to have told everyone." He steps further inside and notices she does not move from her spot near the altar. "Are you alright? I've never seen you in here before?"

"I don't come as often as I should, but lately I've found a lot of comfort here. After today, well, it felt like the right thing to do." She broke away from his gaze. "If...if you need to be alone here Ulfric..."

He walks forward and sits. "I have no trouble with you here Astaria, you should know that."

Astaria stares at him, gnawing the inside of her lip. She was struck by indecision, she wanted to sit next him, but she also wanted to sit away, making her prayers and thoughts her own.

"Are you going to sit?"

Swallowing, she sits next to him, much to his surprise. Things had never been quite the same since the ball, but neither was going to say that to the other.

They sat in silence. Astaria shutting her eyes and beginning a silent prayer in her head, not for anything in particular, just as a comfort measure, so she could feel a little better and sleep a little easier at night, and to calm the last of her anger.

Ulfric would've been doing much the same had his head not still been filled with her song. He stared at the altar and sat and wondered about things he knew he shouldn't, and yet, he glances at her, she was here, sitting next to him. Letting out a deep slow breath, he let his mind empty and his prayer begin.

Time ticked by peacefully, it was the calmest either had been in a long time and they were both appreciative of the comfort of the other. Had they been able to tell, they would have found their breathing and heart beats in time.

Ulfric finishes his prayer but remains still, not wanting to disturb her. He watches the candles flicker.

Astaria opens her eyes and they remain in silence for a long time, neither wanting to be the one who moved first.

“I am sorry about today.” She says quietly, breaking the silence.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

She lets out a slow breath. “I know, but…I feel responsible. I feel I should have warned you about my father, although, I did not expect such rash action.”

Ulfric doesn’t know how to answer this, thus remaining silent.

"I...um...better go and get ready for patrol."

She stands and at first, he doesn't move.

"Astaria?"

Astaria stops, her heart hammering. She wanted to run but her feet refused to move.

Ulfric doesn't face her, still facing the shrine to Talos. "I meant those words at the ball."

She licked her lips, nerves threatening to take over. "I know."

"And?"

"And what?"

He does face her then and when he sees her frozen in the aisle, he stands and turns her to face him.

"You never gave your opinion of it."

His hands were gentle holding her arms, clearly there to keep her from running, not that she could if she had wanted to. She averted her gaze. "I don't know."

Ulfric frowns, this not being the answer he wanted. "Look at me Astaria." Her eyes hooded by her lashes, she looks at him. "I care for you, a lot more than what would be deemed wise at the moment I'm sure, but I cannot change that. I think, for simple respect alone, you can give me an answer."

Astaria felt herself trembling, Ulfric felt it to, his hands tightening on her arms. She bit her lip and blinked away for a moment, only for her gaze to return shining with tears. It was now or never.

"I...I told that I have admired you for a long time?" He nods. "At some stage Ulfric, it went beyond that. I could not control it, no matter how I tried. I can't even tell you when it happened, but-" she looked down, unable to hold his gaze anymore. "I don't want to get hurt Ulfric and I do not want to hurt you. It would break me either way." Tears streamed down her face. "Dammit all Ulfric, I've fallen in love with you. Do you get it now? Can you understand that? I just-" she stopped herself, she had to lest the tears spill out of control.

Ulfric stood still, staring down at the trembling, small woman in his hands and feeling her emotions as clearly as his own. It confused him, but he did not care. His hand gently caught her chin and brought her back up to look at him, tears streaming down her face. He brushed them away with his thumbs as he cradled her face in his hands, finally realising exactly what he felt.

"If you think for one moment that I would ever hurt you, then rest assured I will not, I would rather die first than ever do something like that to a woman so beautiful." He found himself lost in her amber eyes, shining gold in the candle light. "And Talos preserve me Astaria, I do not deserve you, and yet I find myself thinking of you over and over again, no matter what I tell myself, because dammit it all woman, I love you too."

He didn't give her a chance to respond, he wasn't sure he could take her broken voice and trembling lips, so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He kissed her. Hard. Passionate. Deep. For a moment he thought she wouldn't respond, but then she groaned and returned with equal need and desire, her arms snaking up around his neck, pulling him close. Her body curved into him, responding to him, his arm wrapping around her waist possessively, protectively, his other hand entwining in her hair, deepening the kiss further.

His tongue flicked across her lower lip and she gave a low sigh, her lips parting for him, and he took the invitation, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Ulfric moaned, his grip on her tightening, as her tongue met his, swirling around each other, fighting for dominance, their needs matching each other’s, almost in desperation.

A cough got their attention.

They broke apart instantly, Ulfric turning to see a priestess standing there, looking at them. Astaria hid behind him, her cheeks very red.

"I trust that you remember this is a place of worship, Jarl Ulfric?" She asked quietly.

He clears his throat. "Of...of course." He feels Astaria rest her head against him in silent laughter. "We were just leaving."

“I would suggest,” She says quietly before they can leave. “Being cautious.”

Ulfric nods, grabbing Astaria's hand and hurriedly walks them out of the temple, leading them around into a small secluded garden filled with snow. He stops and faces her, his own cheeks flush while she was smiling up at him.

"I never thought I'd see you as the embarrassed type." She giggled.

Ulfric growled and pulled her back into him, locking her in a much gentler kiss which she enthusiastically returned.

She hummed appreciatively into the kiss before breaking away slightly. "I really do need to get to patrol Ulfric."

He kissed her lightly. "You can't skip one night?"

"I don't think my Jarl would appreciate it." She runs her hand along his cheek and he holds her there.

"I'm pretty sure he won't mind." He mumbled, nuzzling into her hand and kissing her palm.

She smiles softly and stands on tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll talk tomorrow, do you mind if Kodaav stays with you tonight?"

“He was already fast asleep in my bed when I left.” He kisses her lightly on the lips again as she pulls away. “And I still want to know what his name means.”

She smiles and he reluctantly lets her go, his eyes watching her until she disappeared from sight. He lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and sits dazedly on the edge of the garden.

He licked his lips, still tasting of her, and sighs, running a hand through his hair. He couldn’t deny that he had wanted this, no matter how complicated it would make things, but a part of him had always believed that it wouldn’t. There was still a lot to talk about, of that he had no doubt, but for now, it was enough to know that her emotions were as real as his own. 

Ulfric stared at the snow around him, thinking, and making a decision. Once he was sure, he returned to the Palace, definitely lighter in step than what he had been earlier.


	22. Kodaav and Kisses

Late the next morning, activities were disrupted by a loud crash from the war room. Ulfric and Galmar were on their feet but they didn’t have to wonder long what had happened.

Kodaav bounded out of the room, a boot held firmly in his jaws and he turned back to the door in a playful bow, his tail wagging. Astaria hobbled out after him, her face red and her hair a mess, her eyes locked almost angrily on the pup.

“Give me the boot Kodaav.” She practically growled.

Those nearby who were watching in amazement, took a moment to realise why Astaria was so invested in the boot the pup had, when they saw that she only had one on.

Kodaav just growls playfully back.

“Come on Kodaav, now is not the time for this.” Astaria took a slow, cautious step forward.

The pup predicted her lunge and bounces away as she crashes to the floor again, he yaps happily through the boot in his mouth, as Astaria struggles to get to her feet. At that moment, the main door was opened.

“Shut that door!” She yells.

It was too late, Kodaav had noticed and in a flash of white, he was out the door. Cursing, Astaria hoped on one foot for a moment, taking her one boot off before tearing after the pup in bare feet, leaving the room in stunned silence.

“Well, that’s not something you see every day.” Galmar said, a smile spreading across his face.

“The pups quick, I’ll give him that.” Ulfric was still staring at the door, unsure of how to react.

“I hope they didn’t do any damage to the war room.” Galmar moves off to investigate as the room filled with a small amount of nervous laughter, this, after all, was not something they were used to seeing from the Dragonborn.

About an hour later, the door opens and Astaria and Kodaav return, both covered in mud. Kodaav looked very proud of himself, while Astaria was very disgruntled, her boot in hand.

The silence of the room was only broken by Galmar breaking into laughter.

Astaria scowls, mud dripping off her. “Next time, I’ll get him to steal your boot.”

This doesn’t ease the old bear’s laughter and he has to sit down to try and control himself. Kodaav yaps happily at her side.

Ulfric found himself grinning too, but he managed not to laugh. “Kodaav beat you, Dragonborn?”

“Out run me until I fell into pile of mud, more so.” She says, both of them leaving a trail of mud along the ground as they walked. “Then he jumped in with me to see if I was alright, where I still had to wrestle it off him.” Kodaav barks, his tail wagging madly as if he was pleased he had gotten her filthy.

Galmar laughs harder.

Ulfric found himself chuckling now, which earned a very dark glare from her.

“If you don’t mind and everyone is done staring, I wish to go and clean up.” Astaria had no intention of waiting for a response and stormed away to head upstairs, Kodaav bounding ahead of her.

Laughing, Ulfric follows after her. “Come on Astaria, we all have our moments.”

She scowls as she walks up the stairs. “Sure, I know that, but I would much rather that it didn’t have to involve me making an ass out of myself.”

“It’s still no reason to be angry.”

“I’m not angry, I’m embarrassed.” She glances at him. “Why are you following me anyway?”

“To calm you down.”

“I am calm.” She stops outside her door, letting Kodaav in, and turns to him. “Once I get cleaned up, I will be fine.”

“I also have your other boot.” He holds up the one she had unceremoniously thrown off earlier.

“Oh.” She holds out her hand. “Thank you.”

But he doesn’t hand it back over. “Why did he have your boot anyway?”

Astaria sighs. “I get the feeling he was annoyed with me for going on patrol without him. That wolf is too intelligent for his own good.”

“He is.” Ulfric agrees. “You’ve been teaching him well.”

“Not well enough obviously.” She goes to take her boot, but Ulfric moves it away. “Ulfric, may I have my boot please? I’m all muddy and would like very much to go and get clean.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

She stares up at him and sees his amusement at her condition. “You’re enjoying this.”

He feigns surprise. “Of course not. Why would I enjoy seeing you in such a distressed state?”

Astaria’s eyes narrowed. Two could play that game. She steps closer, trying to get her boot, and he moves it away again, so she takes another step, almost pressing herself into him.

“Please Ulfric.” She looks up at him through her lashes and he was taken back for just a moment.

But the moment was all she needed, grabbing the front of and pulling his mouth to hers. He grunts in surprise and automatically goes to grab her, but this was what she had wanted, snatching her boot away and dancing back to her door, a wide grin on her face.

“Thank you.” She giggles and quickly ducks into her room, shutting the door, and leaving him there a little stunned.

He couldn’t believe she’d just done that, wiping his mouth, it came away with mud and he found himself laughing.

“You win that one.” He says to her door.

“You asked for it.” She laughed through her door.

Laughing to himself, he turns to his own room to clean off the mud.

 

Astaria returned a few hours later, Kodaav happily walking ahead of her, his white coat gleaming. She walked straight to the table, sitting down heavily and piling food onto her plate, ignoring the amused stares she was receiving. Kodaav whined next to her until she gives him some meat.

“Glad to see you cleaned up Dragonborn.” Galmar says, not hiding the amusement in his voice.

“You do know that I could order Kodaav to follow you around all day.” She says lightly. “And he would quite happily oblige.”

Galmar snorts. “Try me.”

Her mouth twists into a half grin, but she just continues eating in silence and Ulfric knew, even from where he was sitting, that she had no intention of just letting it slide.

Once she was done, she retreats out to the courtyard, Ulfric wishing he could follow but he was stuck in a meeting, so he knew he was simply going to have to wait.

Outside, Astaria had decided she was going to start to teach Kodaav how to attack. He was only young, but he was growing quickly, and she knew that if was going to follow her around as he did, he was going to have to learn to attack.

So, using the training dummy, she starts to teach him.

He was over enthusiastic about it all to say the least, growling and tugging at the dummy until bits of straw were falling out. She stood for a moment, knowing that this may not have been the initial best course of action.

“Alright Kodaav, praal.” Kodaav sits, his tail wagging, and she smiles, glad he was getting used to Dragon speech as well as English. She’d decided not long after she first trained him that it was going to be better for him to know both.

She rests a hand on her chest. “Alright, start with the basics. Attack.” He looks at her confused, she hits her chest. “Jump.” She pulls a chunk of meat out of her pouch and holds it level with her chest. “Iidah. Thral.”

Kodaav looks nervous for a moment, she was using the same order she had on the dummy, but he had been biting and ripping it, something he didn’t want to do to his master.

Astaria realised this. “Hmm, okay.” She walks over to the dummy and tugs at the hole. “Bite. Fiit.” Then walks back to where she was and taps her chest again. “Jump. Thral.”

He seems to understand this a little better and stands on his feet, waiting. Bracing herself for what was going to no doubt be a very painful hit, she nods.

Kodaav leaps and slams into her chest. The wind rushes out of her but she doesn’t land entirely on her back, instead falling on her bottom, the wolf landing on her lap.

She laughs and gives him the piece of meat, ruffling his fur. “Good, just make sure you don’t hurt yourself.”

Kodaav licked her cheek and bounces off, his tail wagging.

She continued until he got bored and switched it to other orders, such as bite (practised on the dummy), dodge (using the wooden sword for the moment), and scare (something proved more difficult than she thought). She was in the middle of getting him used to being aggressive with her when Ulfric walked out.

She didn’t notice at first, crouched low, staring at Kodaav, her armour a bit scuffed from ending up on the ground, and she was frustratingly trying to get him to do it again.

“Come on Kodaav. Scare. Gefaas.” And he just growled at her, his ears back and she sighs. “Well, it’s a start I guess.” She throws him another bit of meat.

Ulfric watches calmly as she stretches, still not noticing him there, and he leans against the door, having no intention of letting her know.

“Alright, one more of each, then you can have a bone.” She says and he yaps happily.

Readying herself with the wooden sword, she starts.

“Gefass.” He leans low, his ears back, and growls.

“Unviig.” She leaps, swinging the sword down and he leaps out of the way.

“Fiit.” He turns to the dummy and rushes it, biting it and ripping it even further apart.

“Thral.” Kodaav turns and pelts at her full speed and she doesn’t brace herself enough, both flying to the ground as he leaps and collides with her.

She groans but laughs as Kodaav rights himself and starts to lick her face, whining apologetically.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” She rubs his ears affectionately. “Good work.” She then notices Ulfric standing there, watching with an amused expression, and blushes. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to see that remarkable performance.” He says with a grin, walking over to her and helping her up. “Don’t you think he’s still a bit young?”

“Maybe, but he’s doing well.” She brushes herself down. “Anyway, he’s got to learn some time.” Kodaav was sniffing around her, his tail wagging and looking at her expectantly. “Alright, here.” She pulls a bone out of the same bag and he jumps up and takes it before she give it to, happily moving away to a corner, laying down and starting to chew on it.

Ulfric laughs. “Well, at least he knows what he wants.”

“Patience isn’t his strong suit yet.” She mumbles, shaking her head. “I hope that will come as he gets older.”

He looks at her as she watches the young wolf with affection, and grins. “By the way, I still owe you.”

Her eyes meet his with surprise. “For wha-”

He grabs her and kisses her hard, a shocked mumble leaving her mouth, but Ulfric has no intention of kissing her long, his leg hooking around her foot and he steps away, sending her crashing back to the floor.

Astaria glares up at him, her face flushed. “What was that for?”

“The muddy kiss earlier.” He laughs. “Do you have any idea how distracting that was?”

“That was the idea.” She grumbles, standing and brushing herself down again, and she noticed Kodaav watching them with interest, but when he sees her watching, he goes back to chewing his bone.

Ulfric had grabbed the second wooden sword, still smiling. “Come on, your turn to practice.”

Scowling and silently swearing to herself she would get him back for this, she readies her own sword.

They spent the next several hours practising, Astaria trying again and again, unsuccessfully, to disarm Ulfric, what frustrated her more, was that he knew what she was trying to do, and had great delight in telling her so. His grin was usually quickly taken away when she landed yet another bruising hit, she couldn’t disarm him, but she could get around his defences.

It was only as night was falling, that they stopped, both sweaty and out of breath, and taking a seat next to each other on the only bench in the yard.

Ulfric was grinning. “You’re getting better at least.”

She grunts in response, running a hand through her hair to pull it back, somehow coming untied in the midst of their fighting, she was going to tie it loosely back when she found his hands in the way. “Ulfric-”

“Shush.” He gently pushes her hands out of the way and lets his fingers run through her hair. Astaria stills as his fingers continue to brush, not entirely sure of what to make of it. “Do you know how frustrating your hair is?”

Astaria raises an eyebrow. “How can hair being frustrating? I mean, apart from when it gets ridiculously messy.”

“Because I always want to touch it.” He says softly and starts braiding it. “And up until recently, I haven’t been allowed to.”

She looks back at him, a little confused. “It is just hair.”

Ulfric just hums, finishing the braid, taking the tie off her and tying it around the end before letting it go, the braid sitting neatly down to her shoulders. He meets her eye, smiling, and she looks away blushing.

“Still just hair.” She mumbles.

He was confused by her reaction for a moment, until a thought occurred to him. “You’ve never received a compliment before, have you?”

She purposefully avoids his questioning stare. “Of course I have, not very often but-”

He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him, his eyes concerned. “Astaria…what exactly did those women tell you growing up?”

Astaria stands, walking away, her arms wrapping around herself. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it bloody matters,” He growls, following her. “Astaria, I’ll be damned if we are not going to talk about this. You told me at the ball that they had been troublesome for you growing up, now what bullshit have they been feeding you?”

“Please Ulfric, I don’t want to talk about it.”

But he turns her to face him. “If we don’t now, I get the feeling you will ever talk about it. Please Astaria, you know you can trust me.”

She avoids his eye. “I was told that I would never be desirable, alright? Its part of the reason I kept running away from…from this. Between my height, my hair and my damned eye colour, I was always told that I wouldn’t be wanted, and it wasn’t just those two, my father always used to complain about how hard it would be to find someone for me, he always-”

Ulfric stops her, seeing that anger and tears building up as she talks and she glares at him.

“You wanted to know.” She snapped angrily and tried to break free from his grasp.

“I know, but I certainly was not expecting that.” He said gently, not letting her go. “Astaria…you do realise that none of those things matter to me?”

“And that’s just supposed to make up for years’ worth of hurt is it?” She wasn’t giving up but she was refusing to let the tears fall.

“No.” He admitted. “But I’ll be damned if I’m not going to live every day without telling you that you are beautiful, even once you believe it, I am going to keep telling you, and I hope that my word will definitely end up meaning more than all of them.” She stills as he says this, her amber eyes meeting his. “I say these things because I mean them, not because I want you to feel insecure.”

Biting her lip, she looks away again, unsure of how to respond.

He frowns, but instead, pulls her tightly into him, making her whimper slightly. “Astaria…” He sighs and instead just rests his head on hers, shutting his eyes.

Astaria returns the embrace, allowing herself a moment of weakness as she rests against him. “Thank you Ulfric.” She mumbles.

“You will never feel unwanted or undesirable with me, I promise.” He said softly. “I don’t care how long it takes, I will make you believe it.”

They stayed like that, well until nightfall, not wanting to move. It was only until Kodaav came over and nudged them that they did, holding hands briefly until they walked inside.

 

As winter started to die off over the next few weeks, Astaria and Ulfric’s relationship was kept very secret, any moment between them was made sure that there was no one else around, usually in the courtyard. Even then they had to be careful, as Galmar had a habit of bursting out the door, so most moments were brief, a few kisses or Ulfric unashamedly keeping his promise, often leaving her blushing furiously, which always left a grin on his face.

In public however, they were only seen as Commander and soldier, but even this happened in small amounts, Astaria taking patrols further and further away, even though Ulfric did not agree. They’d shared a few arguments on the matter, but she’d insisted until he’d relented, his comfort now, was that Kodaav was joining her and he was now somewhat trained to fight, the wolf having grown a lot more in the short time, although, he still had a fair way to go before he would be fully grown.

She’d at least relented on not going on night patrols as often.

It was a cold night when Ulfric found himself awakening from an old nightmare, groaning as he stared up the ceiling. He’d been sleeping better since they’d started their relationship, but some nights he still followed his old habits of thinking too much or, as he was now, awakening from ridiculous dreams.

He sits, rubbing his face in frustration and wondering what he could do to now pass the time, when there was a soft knock on his door.

Frowning, he wonders who would be bothering him at this time of night. “Come in.” He grunts.

The door opens and Astaria steps in, looking half asleep herself.

“Astaria, what-?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” She mumbles, shutting the door behind her and walking over to the bed.

He watches, stunned, as she climbed in next to him, it was completely different from the shy self she had shown him this whole time. “Astaria…”

But she just laid down, looking at him through half asleep eyes, but as he looked, he realised she wasn’t half asleep, she was asleep, her eyes unfocused on him.

“You’re sleep walking.” He said, amazed.

Her eyes sink shut for a moment. “What’s for breakfast?”

Ulfric laughs softly but nervously, unsure of what to do. He had no doubt that if he laid with her, it would be difficult to explain in the morning, but then, if he moved her and she awoke, wouldn’t that be even harder?

Astaria mumbles, her eyes drifting shut again, and he decides that the first would be easier to explain, no matter the consequence, so he lies down next to her. Almost automatically, she moves and snuggles into him and he can’t help but smile as she starts to breathe deeply, sleep properly taking her again. Accepting it, he cuddles her and finds too, that sleep takes him again.

Astaria awoke first the next morning and it takes her a long moment to realise that she wasn’t in her room. Once she’d realised that, it took her even longer to realise that there was an arm wrapped around her.

Blinking, she tries to make sense of it, tries to understand what had happened when she clearly remembered going to sleep in her own bed.

Whoever’s arm was wrapped around her, moved, and a sigh tickled the back of her neck. Without even thinking, she freaked out, and moved as quickly as she could to get out the bed, landing hard on the floor with a yelp.

There is a grunt from the bed as Ulfric wakes up, having been disturbed by her sudden movement and loud yelp.

“What are you doing?” He mumbles sleepily.

Astaria gets to her feet, her face bright red with embarrassment. “Ulfric?”

He rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes. “Who did expect?”

She looks around the room and she realises that it is his, her face turning an even darker shade of red. “What….what am I doing in here?”

“You were sleepwalking.” He said with a yawn. “You just walked in and lied down.”

She stares at him in disbelief. “I’ve never sleep walked before…” He just shrugs, resting his hands behind his head in another yawn. It was then she realised that he had no shirt on and her eyes took in his bare chest, almost slowly, the blankets having been pushed down as she’d moved.

He notices out of the corner of his eye and smirks. “You’re lucky I decided to wear pants tonight.”

It was only because he wasn’t looking at her properly that he missed the brief flash of anger in her eyes, but next thing he knew, he got hit very hard in the face with a pillow.

He grunts as it hits him and quickly pushes it off his face with a frown. “What was that for?” He asked, slightly angry.

Astaria folds her arm. “I hardly find it an appropriate time to be joking.”

Ulfric props himself up on one elbow to look at her. “So your solution was to throw a pillow at me?”

“It was the easiest thing in reach.” She said, still standing her ground, although she knew how ridiculous it was. “Now, can we please-”

But she found herself ducking as he threw the pillow back at her, and she looks at him stunned, but seeing the amusement in his eyes, she smirks.

“You’ve got to be quicker than that to hit me.”

The next few minutes were spent throwing pillows at each other, Ulfric discovering just how quick on her feet she was, not a single pillow hitting, while she got him more than a few times, it didn’t help that he remained on the bed.

She was laughing as she dodged yet another one, and stuck her tongue out at him playfully as he aimed another. They only had two pillows, but she usually waited till he had thrown both before picking them up.

He threw the second one, a tad high so she had to duck, distracting her attention away from him. As she came up laughing, a small scream left her throat as he suddenly grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

“This isn’t fair.” She giggled, finding herself on her back.

“Neither was waiting till I had thrown both pillows.” He growled playfully above her. “But that didn’t stop you.”

“I wasn’t raised to fight fair.” She said through a grin, glad to see the joy on his face. “And it still didn’t stop you throwing both each time, did it?”

“No, but then my plan wouldn’t have worked.”

“What plan?”

“To get you back here so I could kiss you.” And he closes the distance, pressing his lips to hers.

Astaria makes a small noise of appreciation her hands reaching up into his hair, the kisses light at first, causing to giggle occasionally. Ulfric was smiling into the kisses, unable to help himself.

Her hands lightly tug at his hair and he groans, deepening the kiss, silencing the giggles into a needy moan. They kiss until they both need to breathe, but it becomes only a brief pause, hungrily continuing the kisses. Ulfric’s hands slowly and gently moved down her body, her shirt only light, and she shivered under his touch.

He breaks the kiss, only to move along her jaw, she sighs lost in the moment, tilting her head away so he can start to kiss down her throat, something he gladly does, his beard tickling her throat.

It wasn’t until his hands crept under her shirt that Astaria entirely registered what was happening, gasping as his tongue joined increasingly heavy kisses along her throat, and she stirred uncomfortably.

“Ul…Ulfric.” She managed to get out.

He grunts in response, preoccupied with exploring her throat and stomach, his thumb running along the scar leading up from her belly button, causing her to shudder.

“S-st-stop.” She gasped.

Groaning, he pulls away, looking down at her, his face slightly flushed and his eyes filled with desire. “What’s wrong?”

Astaria greatly resists the urge make a noise at the sound of his voice, something she normally enjoyed listening to anyway, but gravelled with desire made her want to hear it a lot more.

“N-nothing.” She says softly, staring up at him.

He frowns in confusion, her face flushed a lot more than his, and the desire also evident in her eyes, but something had clearly made her want to stop. “Astaria…if nothing is wrong, you would not have asked me to stop.”

She swallows hard, desperately ignoring the response of her own body to the sound of her name on his lips. “I…” Embarrassment welled up then, suddenly realising she had no idea of how to say what she wanted to. “Um…I…can’t…not yet at least…I just…”

Ulfric watched as the embarrassment flushed her face further and she bit heavily into her lip and avoided his gaze. But he understood. “You are a maiden?”

Her face practically turns scarlet and she nods once. He can’t help but grin at her response, shaking his head in silent laughter.

Astaria notices and looks at him. “What? I don’t think it’s funny.”

“It’s not.” He reaches up and brushes her hair away from her face. “I had already assumed as much, but the way you are treating is as if it is such a big deal.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Now she was confused, and already feeling ridiculous, it made her sound more irritated than what she was.

Ulfric seems to think for a moment, his fingers still lightly brushing through her hair. “No? Either way, I would have done nothing until you wanted to.” His blue-grey eyes meet hers, filled with nothing but kindness and understanding. “There is nothing to be ashamed about Astaria.”

“I…I’m not ashamed.” She mumbles, looking away. “I’m just…just…”

“Astaria, look at me.” She looks back at him. “Nothing until you want to, alright? Nothing until you are completely comfortable with it.” He said it with conviction and saw her relax slightly.

“O-okay.”

He kisses her lightly on the lips and rolls over, lying flat on his back next to her, shutting his eyes with a sigh. Astaria feels slightly lonely without him suddenly there and looks at him, he was breathing deeply. She rolls over, draping her arm over his chest and resting her head on his arm, he opens one eye for a moment to look at her, before one arm rests around her and the other sits on her arm over him.

“One step at a time, that’s all it has to be.” He says quietly.

“Just as long as that means we don’t have to get out of bed yet.” She mumbles, causing him to smile.

“I think I deserve a sleep in.”

“That makes two of us.”


End file.
